Lying in Wait
by FlakJacket
Summary: As Harry's sixth year begins, he has to deal with all new problems including Animagus lessons from the teacher he hates the most, more Occlumency lessons, and of course, Voldemort trying to kill him and unfortunately those he knows...RR!
1. A Weary Summer Over

Chapter 1: A Weary Summer Over  
  
Harry's summer of weary waiting was almost at a close; after encountering very little resistance from the Dursleys this summer, due to the threat of the Order, Harry was incredibly bored with life at Privet Drive, and was more than ready to go back to the Burrow.  
  
Sunlight crept through his window, playing duck and drake behind the clouds; it was morning. Harry leapt out of bed with excitement and quickly pulled on his humongous jeans, followed by a baggy shirt. 'Today is the day,' he thought happily, 'today is the day I go to the Burrow!'  
  
Suddenly he froze.  
  
And remembered.  
  
He was reliving Sirius's death all over again.  
  
'How could I...?' he thought guiltily. 'How could I possibly have been so happy when Sirius is...is...gone.' He covered his face in shame; he had been so gleeful about going back to the Burrow that he had forgotten all about his godfather, his only relative, the only one to share in his mischiefs, the only one to understand the pains he had underwent. And now he was gone. Had been gone all summer. Was now gone forever. The return to the Burrow had been the only thing sustaining him through all these long months of dreaming and remembering, of things past and things to come. But it still wasn't enough to bring Sirius back. 'If I can find a way, I will,' he thought with growing anger, 'I'll find Voldemort. I'll kill him. I'll do it with my bare hands. But not before I find Lestrange. She goes first.' His hands were almost shaking now at the thought of Bellatrix Lestrange, who had brought so much havoc into his life. 'Murderers...' he thought acidly...  
  
A quick rap on the window sounded and broke Harry from his stupor.  
  
"Harry! Harry it's us!"  
  
Harry turned to see Ron and Ginny Weasley outside the window. "Ron! Ginny!" he said, running to the window and throwing it open. "Quietly, the Dursleys are still asleep!" he said. Luckily, however, they were more than likely to remain that way as they had already made an agreement with Harry that he could take his things in the wee hours of the morning and be gone, so as not to alert the neighbors. They would say and do nothing as long as he was quick, quiet, and unseen. "Got your trunk all ready?" asked Ginny, sweeping in with her mane of fiery red hair. "Right here," said Harry, pointing to the foot of his bed. "And of course Hedwig," said Ron, holding out a hand to take hold of her cage. Harry passed it to him, then noticed something particularly odd.  
  
"Erm...Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What exactly...I mean...er...how are you floating outside my window?"  
  
"Ohh, that," said Ron. He looked down and commanded "Up!" and suddenly he went up. "A magic carpet?!" said Harry. "Yup!" Ron said heartily, "Dad's just..." he lowered his voice, "...well, you know how he likes to tinker around with those Muggle things. You know, like those eckletricity plugs. Well, he was looking at this carpet that Mundungus Fletcher had, and he agreed to let Dad have it so as to get it off his hands. Personally I suspect he got it off Ali Bashir. Real easy to transport people once you've got the old Invisibility Charm on it, though." Harry grinned, thinking about Mr. Weasley and Dung, "I guess so." "Come on now Harry, we've got to get out of here," said Ginny, levitating the trunk onto the carpet.  
  
"And how exactly are we going to keep the trunk and the cage from falling off this thing?" asked Harry as he stepped onto the carpet, which wriggled slightly. "Easy," said Ginny, "Sticking Charm." And with that, the three of them took off sailing through the sky, and Harry found himself gripping the edges of the carpet with fear at first, scared that he would fall off and land on his head, but after a few moments of freedom from the Dursleys, he realized it was all worth it.  
  
They arrived at the Burrow an hour later, scattering fat brown chickens through the yard as they landed, most of them running for cover. Harry stood up and walked off the carpet in a wobbly fashion; he hadn't retained his legs all that well after sitting on that carpet for so long, what with it shaking and shuddering all about. Picking up his trunk and his cage, he followed Ron and Ginny into the house; he was expecting to see Fred and George, but then suddenly remembered. They now owned a flat in Diagon Alley, right above their joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. And suddenly the Burrow felt a little different; it would just be Ron and Ginny from now on. "Mum should be making breakfast," said Ron, "she's been expecting us."  
  
Harry looked up at the magical clock as he passed by, and noticed that Ron and Ginny both read as "Home." Luckily, nobody was in "Mortal Danger." "Harry!" cried Mrs. Weasley, nearly dropping her pan of bacon, "So glad you're here now dear! Sit down and have something to eat!" Almost immediately a heaping plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and marmalade appeared in front of him as he sat down, "Thank you!" he said, meaning every bit of it. The Dursleys had certainly done their part in trying to deprive Harry of anything possible, and that included food.  
  
Wolfing it down quickly, Ron and Ginny grinned, "What?" asked Harry through a mouthful of toast. "Dursleys been depriving you again eh?" said Ron. Harry sat back, "I don't even like thinking about it. They don't even give me Dudley's old clothes anymore; which is fine, really; it's not like I'll ever grow completely into them, the fat lump." Ginny giggled and set about eating, and Ron followed suit. A few minutes later, Arthur Weasley entered the door, at which point Mrs. Weasley suddenly straightened up and said "Arthur...do you think now...?" "Ah, no, Molly dear, how about a little later when they've all had a chance to nick some sleep?" he said. She nodded, "It's probably best."  
  
"Uh, excuse me, but what's probably best?" said Ron. "Don't you worry about it Ronald," said Mrs. Weasley, "your father has something he needs to talk over with Harry." "Hey wait a minute, why is it nobody ever talks things over with me? Or all of us?" said Ron, setting down his fork. "Yeah, all of us!" said Ginny. Harry shrugged, "They are family after all." Mr. Weasley smirked, "That's true enough. But really Harry, this isn't...what we should call...a family matter. At least...not ours. It's something I need to discuss with you alone, Harry." His face grew grave, "I'm sorry, but that's the way it is." And with that, he went upstairs to change.  
  
Ron and Ginny looked at Harry, "Well, if that's what sort of matter..." said Ron slowly. They had both been uneasy ever since Sirius had gone, and none of them cared to broach the subject; dark times reminded them easily of that which had already occurred. Harry stopped chewing for a minute, and wondered to what Mr. Weasley was referring.  
  
He just hoped it was good news.  
  
After a few hours of rest and a great lunch, Mr. Weasley asked if he and Harry couldn't go for a bit of a spell out in the pastures near by. "Just for a walk, that is," he said quickly, "then maybe we can discuss matters in private." Harry nodded and followed him out the back of the house, glad to be in the fresh breeze with the sun shining. It made everything else seem not as...dark.  
  
Once they were well out of earshot, and almost half a mile away, Mr. Weasley turned and they walked for a few minutes until they came upon a small hill. Sitting on the top of it they could look down on a small part of the town, including the Burrow. Harry looked at Mr. Weasley, waiting for him to speak. "Harry..." he looked at the bottle green eyes, "...we found Sirius." Harry straightened, "You mean, you found his...or is he...I mean is he still...?" "No Harry," said Mr. Weasley with great effort, "he's not alive. We found his body." Harry's heart sank back into the pit of his stomach; somewhere he had been hoping against everything logical that Sirius was still alive. "I know you had hoped Harry, I know," said Mr. Weasley, "we all did. But sometimes...these things...they just...happen." "Yeah, well, tell me about it," Harry snapped, surprising himself. "I wasn't saying it for you, Harry, I was saying it for me too," said Mr. Weasley, and suddenly Harry felt sorry he had said such a thing. It had somehow escaped him that Mr. Weasley might be hurting just as much from Sirius's death as well.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," said Harry, meaning it. "I know Harry, it's all right, it's hurting us all," said Mr. Weasley, "and the thing is, there's more to tell." He took a deep breath as he began, "You...you might have heard in the Daily Prophet about some Muggles being attacked lately. Death Eaters and such, you know, the Unforgivable Curses..." "Yes I'd heard about that over the summer," said Harry blandly, still thinking about Sirius. "Well...unfortunately...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named found two Muggles in particular. The Grangers, that is. Hermione's parents." Harry gasped, "Oh no..." "It's okay for now Harry, they're safe, but...their flat was blasted to pieces, apparently. Only just escaped. If it hadn't been for Snape they'd probably have-" "Snape!" cried Harry, "What does he have to do with all this?"  
  
Mr. Weasley's mouth tightened, "I know you think he's one of the worst teachers ever, I know because you and Ron think alike, but Harry, he's got some good in him. If it hadn't been for him the Grangers would be dead. He found out that Voldemort had discovered where they lived and got them out before it was too late. He's not so bad, Harry. Even for a Slytherin." His mouth twitched with slight humor at the last remark. Harry continued to stare out across the town, and dared ask the one question that he was almost certain he knew the answer to, "Mr. Weasley...why did Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who go after Mr. and Mrs. Granger? They're just Muggle dentists. They'd never hurt anybody."  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at Harry, "I think you already know the answer." Harry's shoulders sank; of course. "To get to me," he said softly, hating himself every second. Mr. Weasley nodded, "But we've got them taken care of now. They're somewhere safe, and Hermione's coming tomorrow to stay here. Alastor Moody's with her parents though, so they should be more than safe as it is, not to mention the extra charms we put on their new flat. It's in Diagon Alley, by the way. Might be able to visit when we're there for school supplies, with any luck." Harry nodded; Hermione would surely hate him now. Whenever she came tomorrow he would just slink off, hoping to remain unseen.  
  
Harry and Mr. Weasley walked back down to the Burrow after a few more minutes of gazing idly at the town, the sun slowly began to set, and Harry wished he could just stay there forever. Never worrying about what was going on in the world, and never having to worry about Voldemort. His mind jolted at the thought of what Dumbledore had said at the end of last year, about how it would be either him or Voldemort. One must live. One must die. His scar prickled a bit, then settled down; what he wouldn't give to be normal... After a few hours of discussing their summers, Ron, Ginny, and Harry all went to bed, although Harry was looking for an excuse to sneak off early. He just wanted to be alone and think, although the bright orange of the Chudley Cannons in Ron's room didn't help him concentrate one bit. He sighed and turned over in bed, and he felt his scar prickle again. 


	2. OWLs

Chapter 2: O.W.L.s  
  
The next morning Harry was awakened by the sound of Ron shouting, "I did it! I DID IT! YES! HARRY GET UP! OUR O.W.L. RESULTS ARE HERE!" Harry froze; he had completely forgotten about the O.W.L. results! He shot straight out of bed and ran downstairs, ignoring the ghoul banging on the pipes, and found Ron clutching two envelopes, one of which had already been hastily torn open. "Harry here quick open yours!" he cried, shoving the other envelope into his hand. Harry slit it open quickly, then shut his eyes as he pulled out the piece of parchment; if he didn't pass the right ones, if he didn't get them, he wouldn't be an Auror...  
  
He looked down at the parchment...then screamed with happiness.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts : Outstanding  
  
Potions : Outstanding  
  
Charms : Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration : Outstanding  
  
Divination : Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures : Outstanding  
  
Astronomy : Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic : Acceptable  
  
Herbology : Outstanding  
  
"Ron! RON! I've made it! I'm on my way to becoming an AUROR!" shouted Harry. "Me too!" cried Ron, "I got five Outstandings! It's unbelievable! We made it!" They jumped about and cheered for quite some time, and then Ginny brought down her own personal stash of Honeydukes chocolate, and they celebrated happily despite the fact that it was still early in the morning and they were gorging themselves with sweets.  
  
"Wait till Hermione gets here, her envelope is here too!" said Ron, "I wonder what she got?" "Probably 'Knows Everything' on all of them," said Ginny wryly, and they all laughed. "Harry, I've just thought of something wonderful," said Ron with a grin. "What's that?" asked Harry. His grin grew even wider, "NO MORE DIVINATION!" They both screamed with laughter and delight, and Ginny frowned at them, "I can't wait till my sixth year so I can quit Divination. What a fraud of a subject..."  
  
Quite suddenly the front door opened, and in strode Mr. Weasley with Hermione, "Hullo!" she said, then noticed the celebration. She gasped, "The O.W.L. results...! They're in?!" Ron threw her envelope to her and she ripped it open with the savagery of a person who hasn't eaten in days. Her eyes ran across the paper at lightning speed, and she said, "Well...I expected that to be a little better." Ron and Harry exchanged glances, then got up to see what was wrong. Her eyes began to tear, "I thought I'd do a little better than this..."  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts : Outstanding  
  
Potions : Outstanding  
  
Charms : Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration : Outstanding  
  
Arithmancy : Exceeds Expectations  
  
Care of Magical Creatures : Outstanding  
  
Astronomy : Outstanding  
  
History of Magic : Outstanding  
  
Herbology : Outstanding  
  
Ancient Runes : Outstanding  
  
Her lips puckered with welled up emotion, "I thought...I thought..." Ron and Harry gaped, "What's the problem?" "I thought I did so much better than that on my Arithmancy exam. I studied two hours a night for months!" She began to sob a little, and although Harry understood Hermione's need to be...well...Outstanding, Ron on the other hand, grew red in the face. "You...are...complaining...when...I...got...this?!" he hissed, his fist shaking as he clutched his paper. "Hang on then," said Harry, "what did you get?"  
  
Ron passed him his paper as he continued to fume at Hermione, who could only say, "Well I'm sorry Ron, but I just thought I was better than that..." Harry looked down at Ron's parchment.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts : Outstanding  
  
Potions : Acceptable  
  
Charms : Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration : Outstanding  
  
Divination : Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures : Outstanding  
  
Astronomy : Acceptable  
  
History of Magic : Acceptable  
  
Herbology : Outstanding  
  
"Not too bad Ron," said Harry, "I mean, five O.W.L.s is pretty darn good when you look at it." "O.W.L.s in eh?" said Mr. Weasley, who had been putting away his cloak, "Well let's see them then Ron." He looked down at the parchment and lit up, "Very good Ron! Five O.W.L.s! Not bad at all! Your mother will enjoy this quite a bit! Could work on the other subjects a bit though, but all in all a job well done! I know you studied hard!" He patted Ron on the back happily as he went upstairs to show them to Mrs. Weasley. "See Ron? You're fine," said Hermione, "But I...I..."  
  
"Now Ron, calm down," said Harry, picking up on his rage. "She-she- she's COMPLAINING!" snarled Ron, "ABOUT NINE O.W.L.S! I-I-I...!" "Ron it's just a personal thing I'm sorry!" said Hermione. "Ah, just let it go Hermione," said Harry, "how about some breakfast? Anybody? Come on Ron let's go eat," he said hastily, trying to push him toward the kitchen.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" shouted a voice from upstairs. Ron froze, "Uh-oh." Mrs. Weasley came running downstairs, and at first Harry thought Ron was a goner, but then... "Oh congratulations Ronald! This is wonderful news! Five O.W.L.s! Terrific! Bill and Charlie will be so pleased! Fred and George, on the other hand..." she trailed off. "And Percy! He'll want a word with you too!" she said. Harry let out a sigh of relief; luckily Percy had made up with his at one time estranged parents over the summer, and they were now on speaking terms once again...although Harry still thought him a git.  
  
"And Harry dear, how did you do?" she asked. "Oh. Ah...here you are," he said, handing her the sheet of parchment. "Six O.W.L.s! Harry this is wonderful! You're more than well on your way to becoming an Auror! Now you boys understand the importance of studying, don't you?" she said rhetorically. They both nodded. "Just you wait till your N.E.W.T.s! That's even more studying!" she said, bustling off to begin cooking breakfast. They both rolled their eyes; the last thing they wanted to do was more studying.  
  
Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen a few minutes later, once Hermione had managed to dry her face a bit. "Hermione darling! How are you? Was your trip here good?" Hermione nodded glumly. "What's the matter dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, setting a large heaping plate of food in front of her. Hermione only picked at it morosely, "Nothing..." "She's upset mum," said Ron with eyes of slitted anger, "because she got nine O.W.L.s instead of ten." And with that, he shoveled his food into his mouth, staring at her with rage. Mrs. Weasley seemed confused, "Nine? I don't understand. What's the problem?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Ron!" burst Hermione, "Since he clearly seems fit to judge me!" And with that, she stormed upstairs to Ginny's room, where presumably she cried some more. Ron dropped his fork to his plate with a clatter, "UGH! I HATE girls!" Ginny merely gave him a look of discontent, then took her orange upstairs to eat in the company of Hermione.  
  
"Way to go Ron," said Harry, "you managed to clear the kitchen of girls in the space of ten seconds." "Ah, who needs 'em!" he snorted. "Well in that case," said Mrs. Weasley, "clean the kitchen yourselves!" and she went outside to pick potatoes.  
  
This time it was Harry's turn to slam his fork down onto his plate and stare at Ron with venom. Ron smiled at him nervously, "Ah...yes...well...just kidding?"  
  
It was early afternoon and the summer was buzzing with heat and insects; Harry and Ron were De-Gnoming the garden, and comparing throws when they heard two distinct pops. "Fred! George!" said Harry happily. "Hi Harry, good day to you!" said Fred, dressed in a rather bright suit of solid red; George, in turn, was dressed in a suit of solid blue, with the opposing color as their ties. "How goes the simple life?" asked George, looking at his nails off-handedly. "Not so bad," said Harry, "how's the joke shop?" They grinned at each other, "Well Harry, that's what we came to talk to you about," said George.  
  
Fred came over and put a friendly arm around him, "You see, we figured since you are the main reason why we have our joke shop, what with your funding and all that, that you should perhaps have a small cut of our profits. You know, enough to make up for what you've done for us." "More like I should be doing you a favor," said Harry, "after that stunt you pulled to distract Umbridge last year." For a second he reflected humorously on the swamp they had produced; it was still a piece of Hogwarts legend. "Aw, that was nothing compared to what we really wanted to do," said George, "but anyway, seeing as how kind you've been to us, we thought we'd repay you."  
  
Ron glanced at them both curiously, "How's that?" "Well, not that it's your business little brother," said George, producing a large sack, "but we're repaying Harry the one thousand Galleons he gave us." "Listen, George, Fred, I don't need one thousand Galleons, you keep it, it's yours..." said Harry, gesturing at them. Fred grinned at George, who grinned back, "Should we tell him how much money we're making a month?" Ron and Harry exchanged glances, "How much?" George pulled out his wand and drew the number 20,000 in the air, where it hung sparkling for a few seconds until it disappeared. "TWENTY THOUSAND GALLEONS?!" screamed Ron, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"  
  
Fred and George nodded; now Harry understood where the money for those suits had come from. "Well see here now Fred, George, I mean that's bloody unbelievable, but I don't want your money!" said Harry. Fred sighed, "Harry, don't be a stubborn git; just take the money and have done with it." Harry suddenly straightened, "Okay." George handed Harry the bag, who promptly shoved it into Ron's hands. Ron's eyes grew wide as dinner plates, "Harry, I can't-" "Not only can you but WILL you," said Harry. He bent closer, "Ron, I don't need it, so just do me the favor and get rid of it for me, right? Or better yet, go buy some Chudley Cannons robes or something. Or even better still..." he grinned, "...a Firebolt." Ron's eyes grew even wider, if that's possible, and he nodded slowly, a dreamy look in his eyes, "A Firebolt..." George grunted his dissatisfaction, "Well...I suppose it is his money to give to whomever he wants eh Fred?" "I s'pose," said Fred, re-inspecting his nails. "So," said Harry, "since you're making all this money...what's next for the great Weasley twins?" he quipped with a grin. "Well," said Fred, "we're opening up a second shop. George'll run the one in Diagon Alley and I'll take the one in Hogsmeade." "Oh brother, you'll be in Hogsmeade?!" said Harry, "Then we can visit you on trips from Hogwarts!" "You'll give Zonko's a run for their money," said Ron with a grin, "the students will only buy from you guys after what happened last year!" Fred and George smiled, "We know." 


	3. The Weasleys Prove Their Worth

Chapter 3: The Weasleys Prove Their Worth  
  
Two days after they had received their O.W.L.s, four envelopes arrived, one for each Hogwarts student, with the usual information about school supplies. "Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk, knew that was coming," said Ron lazily as he perused the list, "and this here, the new Dark Arts book...hmm...can't say I've heard of it." Harry looked down at his own parchment and saw The Practical Uses of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Why They are Great to Know by Kenton Salisbury. That brought to mind the usual question of each successive year, "Who do you think'll be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Harry. "I dunno," said Ron, "although I'm hoping it'll be somebody like Mad-Eye. He's a clever fellow...that is, when Barty Crouch isn't imitating him and trying to kill you."  
  
Harry nodded slightly; what if the real Moody was the teacher this year? Surely he would have heard about it in the notes he had received all year from different members of the Order. Hermione looked up from her own parchment, "Maybe it'll be Tonks." "Lord, I hope not," said Ron, "I mean I like her and everything, she's quite good, but she's just a little...er...clumsy at times." "And you're not?" snipped Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes; just when he thought they had gotten over the whole O.W.L. incident...  
  
"Good day Ickle Ronniekins!" said George, entering the kitchen and nicking an apple from the bowl of fruit in the center, "Heard about your O.W.L.s!" Ron sunk lower in his chair, "Oh great..." "Such a good boy our Ronnie is!" said Fred, following George into the kitchen; a twin sat down on each side of Ron, leaning in close, "A great show-off you are eh?" "Don't look at me, she's the show-off!" said Ron, pointing to Hermione. "Yeah, but you're the one in our family," leered Fred, "following Emperor Percy are we? Going to be Head Boy?" "N-N-No..." muttered Ron, suddenly stuffing his papers underneath the table.  
  
Harry looked at Ron; he hadn't said anything about Head Boy, but from the way he was acting... "Wait a minute, Ron, you made Head Boy?" said Hermione incredulously. She had already seen her paper earlier and knew she had made Head Girl, but Ron had said nothing... "Give us that paper here," said George. Ron shook his head violently, sweat pouring down his face. "Ron come on let us in on it!" said Harry eagerly. Ron suddenly tried to duck under the table but Fred and George jumped him and stole the paper from his pincer-like grasp. They both howled with laughter, "Oh ickle Ronniekins, you're Head Boy!"  
  
A moan of embarrassment came from underneath the table; Harry ducked his head under a bit to see Ron burying his head in his arms, "Ron, come on, it's not so bad. It's just the two of them that make it seem so bad..." But Harry could barely be heard now because Fred and George had started in on a chorus of "Weasley is our King."  
  
"What's all this shouting about?" cried Mrs. Weasley as she came downstairs. "Guess what mum!" said George, "We've got another Head Boy in the family!" She looked around for Ron, who could momentarily not be found until Fred and George took it upon themselves to drag him out by the legs from under the table. She screeched with happiness, "Oh RONNIE! I'm so HAPPY!" They howled with laughter as Ron's face turned the color of a beet, "Mum, mum get off..."  
  
At the sight of this, Ginny suddenly got up and left the room, stuffing her papers quickly into her back pocket. Too late, however, for Fred had picked up on her subtle movements, "Hey, come back here you! Did you make Prefect?! You did didn't you?!" he shouted, running after her. "Prefect? Another?" said Mrs. Weasley, nearly bursting with pride, "GINNY!"  
  
Life around the Burrow seemed to get more and more interesting each day, what with the discovery of Ron the Head Boy and Ginny the Prefect. Harry, naturally, found the whole thing quite amusing, especially when Fred and George approached him and asked if he wouldn't mind taking part in some anti-Prefect and anti-Head Boy mischief. The three of them, after all, had not made any of those positions. "Ah no thanks, Fred, George, I think I'll just take a nap," said Harry, hurrying off to his room.  
  
He ignored the suspicious explosion that followed ten minutes later.  
  
Two days after the commotion of the arrival of school letters, they were all getting ready to leave for Diagon Alley when everything took a turn for the worst. Packing their trunks and various animal cages into the cars the Ministry had once again provided, everything seemed normal for the moment. Fred and George had stayed at the house, opting to Apparate to Diagon Alley later and follow them in a while, which Mr. Weasley was grateful for since there was hardly enough room in the car as it was.  
  
They arrived at Diagon Alley twenty minutes later, and Harry found himself in a crowd of wizards and witches, and he and Ron agreed to meet Ginny, Hermione, and the Weasley parents later at Florean Fortescue's. In the meantime, the two of them went to Madam Malkin's to be fitted for new robes.  
  
Things seemed to be going well as they were getting new supplies to fill up their Potions kits when suddenly Harry caught sight of someone familiar standing outside the window of the shop.  
  
Professor Snape.  
  
He looked away quickly and nudged Ron, "Look outside." Ron turned and saw that Snape was in fact gesturing at the two of them, trying to get them to hurry up. "Uh...I think he...actually wants us for once," said Ron slowly, amazed at what he was seeing. They both bought their supplies quickly then headed out the door, Harry not meeting Snape's gaze; he was too angry at him to do that.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, hurry up," he said, "there's been trouble." The two of them exchanged glances as they followed Snape to the outside of Ollivander's, where they spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Ginny and Hermione. "Remus already told us," said Mr. Weasley breathlessly, "will they have to wait for Ministry officials or will they be Apparating here or...?" "I really can't say," said Snape smoothly, "mostly because I do not know. My guess would be that Ministry officials will be speaking with them first, then they will be at liberty to Apparate, at which time I'm assuming they would go to none other than their own joke shop."  
  
"Has something happened to Fred and George?" said Harry quickly. Ron had a look of fear, "Are they all right?" "More than fine," said Snape irritably, "they managed to combat four Death Eaters on their own...although unfortunately they all escaped." "Will somebody please explain how Fred and George ended up fighting Death Eaters?" said Ginny indignantly. Apparently they had refrained from letting students in on the matter. "Keep your voice down you silly girl!" said Snape, "We don't want it all over Diagon Alley!" Mr. Weasley looked as if he was within a flobberworm's length of jinxing Snape for telling his daughter what to do but he kept quiet for the moment.  
  
Suddenly Remus Lupin appeared and said, "They should be Apparating at any moment now." Immediately they hurried down the alley to the twins' joke shop, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. A minute later, and with a distinct pop, the twins appeared, looking slightly bedraggled. Mrs. Weasley immediately grabbed the both of them, "Oh you two! I was so worried!" and she sobbed heartily into George's shoulder. "Ah, mum, come off it, we're fine," said George, rolling his eyes at Fred. He only shrugged, "Let's talk it over in the Leaky Cauldron over some butterbeers eh?" he asked cheerfully. "Even after fighting bloody Death Eaters he's still just as bloody cheerful as ever," muttered Ron beneath his breath.  
  
After situating themselves at a large, round table in the Leaky Cauldron, George and Fred began to elaborate on what had happened. "Well," Fred began, "we were just throwing together a few last minute items before we were going to leave when we heard this noise downstairs." "So I went down to check it out figuring it'd be one of you all come back to get something," continued George, "when I see this tall bloke wearing black robes and a mask. I figured it could only mean one thing so I Apparated back upstairs before he saw me and told Fred what was going on." "Then we decided it was time for action," said Fred, "and well, mum, we're sorry and what not about the house, but it had to be done." She straightened, "What did you do?"  
  
George smiled, "Well...we weren't sure if we could take on that Death Eater, or rather, we figured there'd be more than one, so we...well...we tested out our Swamp again." "You...you...blew up your Swamp in my house?" whispered Mrs. Weasley with anger. "Now mum, it might have been the difference between life and death!" said Fred, holding up his hands in defense, "I mean, it just tore right through the house and threw those bloody Death Eaters for a tizzy! Not only that, but once we got downstairs and saw what had happened, we just started hexing and jinxing them all as much as we could!" At this point, George turned to Ginny, "Thanks for showing me that Bat-Bogey Curse last summer."  
  
"So after about ten minutes of all this business going on the Ministry officials arrived and tried to take hold of the situation, but all four of 'em managed to Disapparate," said Fred, "but we're still not entirely certain why the whole bloody thing happened to begin with. I mean, the Ministry officials never really cleared it up for us..." "They were looking for someone," said a smooth, dark voice from the corner, hidden in shadows; only then did Harry realize that Snape had in fact come in with them, although no one had noticed. "For one person in particular," he said, leaning into the light; he looked around the table until his eyes finally rested on Harry. Everyone turned to face Harry, and he burned with shame and embarrassment.  
  
The Death Eaters had attacked Fred and George on the pretense of finding Harry.  
  
They might have killed them.  
  
Because they were looking for Harry. For him.  
  
He slid under the table, hiding himself up to his forehead, and found he could not face Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nor any of their children for the rest of the day.  
  
That evening Harry was sulking in his room in Grimmauld Place; after the day's events, it was decided that it would be best to go back to the Order's headquarters. There he met Lupin, Tonks, and Moody for the first official time that summer, although he had been corresponding with them since the day after school had finished.  
  
He looked around the room dimly; since last year it had changed quite a bit because of Mrs. Weasley's efforts to clean the entire place, making it almost spic and span. Harry, however, still saw it as the place where he had spent so much time with Sirius...and so much time he would no longer spend with him.  
  
He lay down on the four poster bed, dimly aware of the fact that the door had opened, expecting to see Ron pop his head in. Instead, no one came in...or so Harry thought. He looked down at the end of the bed to see two pale, orb-like eyes staring at him, a long, pointed nose barely touching the sheets.  
  
"You," hissed Harry, "get out of my sight or I'll kill you with my bare hands you filthy little...creature." Kreacher's eyes became slits, and he slinked from the room carefully, presumably going back to the attic where he was supposed to be. The first thing Harry had wanted was for Kreacher to have his head cut off like all his predecessors after the traitorous thing he had done to Sirius, but Dumbledore would have none of it. Instead, he talked to Kreacher and told him that if he valued his life he would stick to the attic and not bother the Order. Only when no one was home was he allowed anywhere else in the house, and with good reason, as the members of the Order were all looking for reasons to hex the desolate beast into oblivion, including Harry.  
  
"Harry!" called a voice up the stairway, "Harry, come down here! There's something we need to discuss!" It was Mr. Weasley; Harry wasn't sure if he could look him in the face yet or not, but for now he would keep his head down. He descended the stairway slowly, wishing he would just vanish into the floorboards. Mr. Weasley was waiting for him, "This way now Harry, to the kitchen. It's a very important meeting, you know..."  
  
Harry shuffled into the kitchen, his head still hung low, when suddenly he heard "SURPRISE!" He looked up to see the kitchen decorated with sparkling letters reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" in bright bold colors, and the entirety of the Order clapped and whooped at him with merriment. He smiled slowly, "Uh...th-thank you, I didn't expect you'd know it was my birthday..." "Of course we know!" said Tonks with her bright bubble gum pink hair, "Ron and Hermione told us and after all, it's only right that you get to celebrate like the rest of us!" He glared slightly at Ron and Hermione, then smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Several presents later, including a Foe-Glass from Moody, a new broom polishing kit from Ron, a homework calendar from Hermione, a case of Butterbeer from Tonks, Three Skiving Snackboxes from Fred and George, a working Quidditch model with moving, tiny players from Ginny, a new Quidditch robe from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and finally, two presents from Lupin. "The first is from me," he said easily, "I thought you might like it." Harry ripped back the brown paper to discover a book entitled Recognizing the Werewolf and Other Dangerous Creatures you Should Know by Kenton Salisbury. Harry laughed heartily, "Hmm, recognizing a werewolf...how would I know anything about that?" "Should give that to Hagrid, you should," said Ron through a mouthful of cake, "might teach him something about what normal people consider dangerous..." They all laughed, and Harry continued to the second present.  
  
"Harry...before you open that..." said Lupin slowly, "I just thought you should know that this isn't from me. It's a present from Sirius. Something you were meant to have should he ever...leave." Harry stiffened, then unwrapped the present slowly, careful not to rip any of it. A slender box of oak slowly appeared, long and thin but small, maybe twelve inches long but only two wide. Harry looked up at Lupin curiously, then opened the box; inside it was an old, used wand. "It was your father's," said Lupin softly, "Sirius found it in the wreckage the night your parents passed away. He kept it with every intention of giving it to you."  
  
Harry pulled it out of the box slowly, gently, and stared hard at it; this had been in his father's hand, his father had held this wand. The kitchen fell silent; Harry looked up at Lupin, "Thank you."  
  
Suddenly the door to Grimmauld Place flew open and in swept Snape, tall and dark as usual, who entered the kitchen without being much aware of what was happening. Then he saw the birthday banner, and scowled slightly, "Potter is a year older I see, although a year wiser I doubt." Everyone in the kitchen including Harry ignored his remark and continued on, except for Hermione. Slowly, everyone, including Snape himself, noticed that she was staring at him openly. "What are you staring at girl?" said Snape in a loathing tone. Hermione continued to stare at him for another minute, then said, "All you had to say was 'Happy Birthday.'" And suddenly, she got up and went upstairs, presumably to bed.  
  
She hadn't said much, but the tone of her voice and the expression of disbelief on her face was enough to make almost anyone ashamed of themselves. Snape's head moved back noticeably with surprise, then recovered, "I thought we were here to have a meeting, not a birthday party," he said, with renewed bitterness. "And you would be right, Severus," said Lupin with slight cheer in his voice, trying to lighten the mood, "we just thought we'd give young Harry here a pleasant birthday for once." Harry grinned at Lupin, "Being Dursley-free during my birthday doesn't happen as often as I'd like it to." "Stupid Muggles," said Ron happily. Mr. Weasley frowned at his son, "Muggles are not stupid. They're brilliant." "Ah, yes, well, now's not the time to get into it," said Lupin, clapping his hands together with a look of 'the matter is closed' on his face.  
  
"Right," said Mrs. Weasley, "Ginny, Ron, George, Fred, you four off to bed. Important matters." "But-" said Ginny, "No buts Ginny! Off to bed with you! This is members of the Order only! Go on!" Fred and George, however, remained firmly seated. "Fred! George! Off with you quickly!" The two of them shook their heads, "Not this time Mum. We're in the Order. Dad said we could be since we're old enough now." She turned on Mr. Weasley, "Arthur!" He backed up a few feet, "Molly dear, I think they could be quite useful! I mean, they know just as many underground people as Mundungus Fletcher himself! And besides, they defended themselves against Death Eaters once already! I think they're fit!" Fred and George nodded eagerly, and Mrs. Weasley sat down with indignation, "Fine," she muttered, "but if you mess around so much as once I'll-" "Yes Mum, we know, ship us off to join the circus or something," said Fred idly, "now let's get to this meeting!" Harry got up to leave but Lupin put a hand on his shoulder, "You too Harry." Harry was thankful Ron and Ginny had already left; if they had stuck around they would have been throwing a tantrum at this outrage.  
  
At this point they all sat down quickly, and Lupin began. "Harry, this meeting, as you might have guessed by now, is mainly about you. After what happened at the end of last year we realized that there was no way you could be left out of the loop any longer. Despite your age, you have to be in the Order. However, anything you hear should not be taken lightly; we expect you will not share this information with Hermione, Ron, or Ginny, much less anyone else you might happen to encounter. This is a strict rule that we will adhere to quite harshly; if you are caught dispersing this information, you will be expelled from the Order."  
  
He turned to Snape, "Severus?" He scowled at Harry slightly before speaking, "By now, Potter, you must have guessed what my position is in the Order." Harry nodded gravely, and Snape waited for him to speak. "Ah, well...I always figured that...you...well...were spying for Dumbledore. Working for Voldemort and getting inside information on what's going on." "Do not say the Dark Lord's name," said Snape casually as he continued on, "you assume correctly. Naturally, I've discovered quite a bit about what the Dark Lord intends to do about you. Clearly, from the attack on the Weasley twins," he threw them a look of distaste, "you've already guessed that he's looking for you with all haste. His intentions are to find you as soon as possible, and whether it be by his hand or that of his Death Eaters, he wants you dead. He's already proven he will go to any length to find you after the attack on the Weasley home, and we suspect the Dursleys are next."  
  
"The Dursleys?!" said Harry, "They haven't-" "Done a thing, yes I know," said Snape, "but the Dark Lord could care less. Therefore, Mundungus Fletcher and Kingsley Shacklebolt are both stationed around their house, thus explaining their absence here this evening. We've been taking turns holding guard over their house, although the boy Dudley has proven a considerable nuisance ever since he started throwing rocks at Mundungus, who's been taking his Animagus form of a dog." He cleared his throat, "I, on the other hand, have successfully scared the overweight oaf several times in my own Animagus form. The point, however, is that the Dark Lord will go to any lengths to destroy you. He's already proven himself capable of attacking Muggles and magic folk alike, with his attacks on the Grangers as well as the Weasley twins."  
  
He sat back and folded his arms, "Anything else, Lupin?" "Actually yes, there is one more thing," said Lupin softly, "you see, Severus, I just received a letter from Dumbledore not too long ago, and he would like for you to resume Occlumency lessons with young Harry." "Impossible," said Snape shortly; "And why is that?" quipped Lupin. Snape glared at Harry, "Because he's a nasty little sneak who can't be trusted. He's no longer welcome in my office." Harry, who had never felt welcome anywhere Snape was to begin with, was fine with this decision until Lupin said, "It's an order, Severus, not a request." Snape stiffened, "An order from Dumbledore to resume Potter's Occlumency lessons?" "That's right," said Lupin. Snape seemed to be weighing this carefully then said, "My office at six o'clock, Thursday nights, Potter," although he said it as if he were sucking on a lemon. Harry nodded, "Ah, thank you, sir..."  
  
"Well that settles that," said Lupin happily, although Snape was now glaring at him with venom, "Continuing on, we should touch on the subject of Harry at school this year." He looked at Fred, "You've already agreed to look after Harry from Hogsmeade, yes?" Fred nodded, "Gladly." "And of course, we have George in Diagon Alley," said Lupin, turning to him next. George in turn nodded, "Yeh, no problem. Besides, Fred and I are making some good contacts in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade already. Fred, you wanna elaborate on that?" Fred shrugged, "Well luckily the store we're renting for the Hogsmeade shop is right next to the Hog's Head, so it'll be easy to make contacts in there, what with all the strangers wandering in and out. Should be easy to get some bits of information whenever we need it."  
  
Lupin suddenly turned to Harry, who had not been aware this entire time that Fred and George were already so deeply immersed in the Order; even Mrs. Weasley looked surprised at them. "Harry, I know this sounds a bit overboard what with us having people all over to look after you, but it's important. I hope you understand that we all know how you can take care of yourself, but it's a matter of safety. Dumbledore likes you very much, and well, he'd much rather you stick around for graduation your seventh year rather than end up..." "Dead?" asked Harry casually. Lupin hesitated, "Well yes." "I know," said Harry, "and I'll try to stay out of trouble, I promise."  
  
"Yeh, but I wonder how many times any of us has promised that and broken it a few months later," said Tonks whimsically, "I mean after all, we don't go looking for trouble. Trouble comes looking for us."  
  
At this Harry suddenly looked at Lupin, "Sir...I was just...I mean, something's been on my mind as of late." "What's that Harry?" asked Lupin. "Well I was thinking...I mean, if I'm to be so guarded, maybe I should take some extra precautions. And what I was thinking was...well...I'd like to become an Animagus." Mrs. Weasley stiffened, "Harry, that's very dangerous business. You have no idea what can happen to a wizard who doesn't know what they're doing. There've been dreadful, irreversible accidents with young people who think they know what they're doing!" "I didn't say I just wanted to do it all on my own! I'll need help! I don't want to risk being stuck as a...a half human half fish or whatever! I'm just saying that it might be worthwhile if ever I'm in a tight spot!" finished Harry in an exasperated tone.  
  
"You'd have to license it with the Ministry of Magic," said Mr. Weasley, "and they don't take underage wizards." At this Harry said, "I've already thought about that, and what I was thinking was kind of doing something like my Dad. You know, just kind of...doing it without them knowing." "You mean illegally," said Snape in an ill tone. "Well...sort of, but it's not like I'll be doing anything illegal to begin with!" said Harry, "I mean, just for my own protection!" Mr. Weasley held up a hand, "Actually, Harry, I think I have an idea. If we can persuade Cornelius Fudge and get a waiver from him, you might be able to become a legal Animagus, even at your age. After all the guff he's taken this summer for trying to destroy your image, he does owe you a bit of a favor." Only Snape looked dissatisfied with this prospect, as he was always thinking of Harry as the one that got away with everything. "Well then Harry, I suppose it's worth a shot," said Lupin, although Mrs. Weasley looked most displeased, "Just be careful Harry," she said, "I don't want you coming home a half wolf or something. Oh goodness! Sorry Remus!" she said, "I meant no offense!" He grinned, "None taken." 


	4. Kreacher

Chapter 4: Kreacher  
  
The next morning Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had a go at trying to interrogate Harry, who wouldn't say a thing about what had happened the previous evening. "I'm not allowed to talk about it, so let it go," he said as he filled up Hedwig's food and water. "Ugh!" said Ron, "You know if it was me I'd let you in on it!" "Maybe, but they made me promise not to say anything or they'd expel me from the Order," said Harry, "so chances are you wouldn't say anything if you were in my position." Ron weighed this carefully, "All right, maybe so, but I'm still mad about it all! Being left out like that! It's unfair!" "Oh let it go Ron," said Ginny, "he's not going to say so there's no use crying over spilled potion."  
  
That day Mrs. Weasley assigned Ron to clean one of the upper most rooms, whereas Harry was supposed to take the attic. "Watch out for Kreacher, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "he's up there hiding somewhere. As a matter of fact, maybe it'd be better if you and Ronald switched..." "It's all right, Mrs. Weasley, I'll do it," said Harry, looking for any excuse to get close to Kreacher and 'accidentally' kick him or hit him. He traipsed up the stairs slowly, holding a can of Anti-Doxy solution and a wastebasket that ate trash.  
  
He opened the door slowly, waiting for Kreacher to appear, but he did not; he might be in one of the other rooms connected to the attic. Slowly, Harry began to clean the attic, starting first with some old relics Kreacher had clearly been collecting over the years. Tossing them casually into the wastebasket, he hardly noticed when the door shut itself.  
  
And locked behind him.  
  
He turned to see no one there, although he was already suspicious that Kreacher was now in the vicinity. "I know it's you Kreacher, so come on out and get what's coming to you," said Harry, now thinking about performing a Bat Bogey hex on him. No one appeared. He pulled out his wand slowly and walked around an old dresser with an inch of dust on it, "Come on Kreacher, come out here." He heard a shuffling behind him and turned to see Kreacher standing only feet away from him. "There you are," said Harry, "you traitorous murderer." Kreacher's eyes became slits of rage, "You is not Kreacher's master. You does not tell Kreacher what to do. Kreacher is not a murderer." "You are," hissed Harry, "you sold out your master you traitor! You sold him out and he died because of you! I should cut off your head just like your predecessors!"  
  
Kreacher let out a gagging sound that Harry realized was his laugh, "Kreacher would like to join his parents on the wall. Kreacher doesn't mind. So long as traitorous master isn't here anymore. So long as Kreacher can stay with his real master." Harry knew he was referring to Mrs. Black, the portrait downstairs, but part of him suspected he was also referring to Voldemort. "Then how about I destroy your real master Kreacher? How about that?" he snapped, turning to the door with every intention of hexing Mrs. Black's portrait into oblivion. "I'll just jinx the portrait and hex her face off, how about it Kreacher? How about it?" he said, looking at him over his shoulder as he jerked on the doorknob. It wouldn't open. "Alohomora!" he said, the spell working perfectly; but the door would not open.  
  
"You shall not touch Master," said Kreacher with fury, "you shall not harm her! Kreacher won't let the Mudblood touch her!" "Don't worry Kreacher," he said, turning back to the misshapen house elf, "I won't touch her. I'll just jinx her out of existence!" Kreacher let out a howl of fury and suddenly snapped his fingers; instantly the dust-laden dresser sprouted wings and teeth and began attacking Harry. "Immobulus!" shouted Harry, and the dresser fell silent.  
  
But Kreacher wasn't finished, and soon it seemed as if every piece of furniture, curtain, and other items had sprouted fangs, and was attacking Harry at full speed. "Harry Potter is an evil Mudblood! A child of filth!" shouted Kreacher as he watched the furniture attack him, "Harry Potter is evil!" Harry let out a roar of anger as he began to hex and jinx everything, suddenly his rage pouring through his wand at lightning speed.  
  
Harry shielded himself as a mirror flew off the wall and hit him hard enough to shatter pieces everywhere, several of them cutting his arms, "KREACHER! YOU TRAITOR!" he screamed, the only words he could think of saying. "YOU KILLED MY GODFATHER! YOU KILLED HIM WITH YOUR TRAITOROUS WORDS YOU FILTHY BEAST!" Several more pieces of furniture, including a renewed dusty dresser attacked him more frenzied than ever before; Kreacher's anger clearly was beginning to show. Suddenly Harry seemed to burst with anger, and his scar prickled; he felt like biting Kreacher but instead raised his wand and pointed at the ancient and horrible house elf, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
His wand let out only a wisp of green, then fell impotent; it hadn't worked. Kreacher laughed maniacally, "Mudblood thinks he can use Unforgivable Curses? You knows nothing! Kreacher's master can do them in her sleep!" Harry let out a roar of anger, then suddenly felt something bite him on the leg. He looked down to see a black Asp on the floor, and he let out a gasp of terror; he had been bitten by a lethal snake. It reared back angrily and hissed at Harry, then suddenly turned to Kreacher. Harry felt sick; he was going to die from the bite.  
  
But then, as Harry watched in awe, the snake began to transform into an incredibly tall person that Harry suddenly recognized.  
  
Snape.  
  
He threw Harry a dirty look as he cast a spell on Kreacher that threw him against the wall then held him immobile, roots sprouting from it quickly to pin the house elf down. Kreacher screeched in anger, shouting for his master, and Harry was grateful for a moment, but then suddenly he was slammed against the wall himself. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING POTTER?!" Snape spat in his face, "YOU THINK USING THE UNFORGIVABLE CURSES IS SOMETHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY?! YOU STUPID, STUPID BOY!" he shouted, his voice a roar of venom.  
  
Harry suddenly felt as if he had come to his senses, "I-I-I'm sorry...I didn't...I just..." "SHUT UP POTTER! SHUT UP!" snarled Snape, "GET OUT OF HERE!" He let go of Harry, who had been pinned against the wall at least a foot off the ground, and he slumped to the floor, then quickly clambered to his knees and rocketed out the door, which he noticed had burst open because of Snape's anger. He ran all the way down the stairs, barely hearing Kreacher saying, "No, no, please don't..."  
  
Harry came to a halt outside his room, panting hard, cold sweat running down his face. What had he been thinking using an Unforgivable Curse? The very same spell that had killed his parents! How could he, and against Kreacher, a mere house elf? He put his head in his hands with shame and shook his head rapidly. No, no, no...how could he have done it? But he had felt so angry, so outraged, so hateful, his scar prickling with venom...  
  
And suddenly Harry knew why he had been so angry.  
  
It wasn't him.  
  
It was Voldemort.  
  
That evening Harry tread his way carefully down to the kitchen where he found Snape waiting for him, everyone else having cleared off to give them time alone. Harry was almost afraid to sit down at the same table as him, but Snape commanded, "Sit." Harry sat down gingerly, avoiding Snape's gaze at all costs. Almost as if he were reading Harry's mind, he said, "Look at me Potter." Harry looked up into the two blackest orbs he had ever seen and almost looked away again, then knew he had to be strong and take his punishment. "I don't know where you get off thinking you can use an Unforgivable Curse," said Snape smoothly, clearly having recovered his temperament, "but I advise you never to do it again. I'm well aware of your hatred for the house elf Kreacher after Black's betrayal, but as an underage wizard you have no excuse whatsoever to use any of the Unforgivable Curses, and especially the Killing Curse. As your parents died by that curse, I find it almost unthinkable that you would use that one specifically against nothing but a house elf."  
  
Harry nodded, head lowered, feeling more ashamed of himself than he'd ever been in his life. "Look at me Potter," said Snape again, and Harry felt obliged to look up. "The only reason I can think of that would cause you to resort to the Killing Curse is that the Dark Lord has once again begun to possess you. Whether it's true or not, that is my only substantial reasoning for your outrageous behavior. Should this be so, then perhaps we should start our Occlumency lessons as soon as possible." Harry nodded, "Yes, sir." "And incidentally Potter," he added, "I will be alerting Headmaster Dumbledore about this." Harry felt sick with fear, but knew it was the right thing to do. Snape sat back slowly, eyeing Harry with renewed venom, "Do you have anything to say for yourself, much less your irascible behavior?" Harry remained silent for a minute, then, "I have no excuse for what I did. But I think I know what happened. I was so angry at Kreacher and then suddenly I felt this urge to bite him, like a snake. I think that was Voldemort." "Do not say the Dark Lord's name, boy!" said Snape. Harry nodded, "I'm sorry sir. I that Vol-er, You-Know- Who was angry again, or maybe he was in his snake form or something, and I felt that again. Like I did last year. It was just this overwhelming urge to...to...bite Kreacher, and I felt like I was pulsing with hatred. Then I just...I tried to use...the...the Killing Curse. And I wish I'd never done it."  
  
Snape seemed to analyze this information for a moment, then said, "Before you go to sleep tonight, you will clear your mind of all things. This is an order, Potter, not a request; you will do it. And I will know if you haven't. We'll start lessons tomorrow." Harry nodded, "Thank you sir."  
  
Just then Hermione walked into the kitchen; apparently no one had told her to leave them undisturbed. "Oh. It's you," she said, glaring at Snape and picking an apple from the fruit bowl. Snape's mouth tightened, "I am your professor, and therefore you will always address me as professor or sir unless you want to face the consequences." "You're not my teacher yet, not until school starts again," she snapped, "and I don't expect to talk to you until then. Good day!" and she strode out of the kitchen with her nose in the air.  
  
Harry would have been suppressing a laugh at any other time except for this one; things were too grim to be laughing at the moment. He was, however, wondering exactly what Hermione's problem was. Snape dismissed her without a second thought, and turned back to Harry, "I will be here tomorrow at seven o'clock. You had better be ready." He got up quickly and made to leave, when suddenly Harry said, "Sir?" Snape turned, "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Snape seemed only slightly mollified, "Be ready tomorrow night." And with one swift movement, he left the room and was gone. 


	5. Occlumency

Chapter 5: Occlumency  
  
That night he and Ron were up late discussing what had happened, although Harry felt hardly less guilty about any of it. "I mean, it just...it just sort of came out!" said Harry, "I don't know why!" Ron shook his head, "Don't you worry about it mate. It was You-Know-Who, that's all. You didn't mean any of it. You wouldn't kill Kreacher, as much as we'd all like to see him dead." Harry nodded, feeling no less guilty about the whole affair. Ron seemed to notice, said, "Harry...really. It's not your fault." He nodded once again, "Well...thanks Ron. I'd better try to sleep though. Snape wants me to practice my Occlumency, so I'd better do it unless I want him to bite me again."  
Ron laughed, then said, "How come the venom from his snake form didn't hurt you? Do you think that maybe Animagus forms don't have venom or stuff like that?" "I dunno," said Harry, "maybe the only reason why I didn't die is because maybe he didn't use venom. Like a voluntary sort of thing. Just bit me to get my attention. Probably could have used venom if he'd felt like it though." Ron shuddered, "To think! The only reason why you got away is because Snape didn't feel like using venom!" Harry was unsettled by this, so he said, "Ah, well, g'night Ron. I have to start practicing." "Right Harry, see you tomorrow morning."  
  
Harry rolled over and faced the grimy window, hoping he could clear his mind, although he severely doubted it. But slowly, objects began to clear away from his mind, and soon he just saw it as a blank white canvas; nothing was there to bother him. Then suddenly, he saw a flash of green and heard a woman cry "NO!" and he almost cried.  
  
The next morning Harry felt as if he had done at least a semi-decent job of clearing out his mind, although he knew he'd have to try it several times during the day in order to keep Snape from yelling at him again. The day progressed without much fervor, as the majority of the house was now clean; but a few people, mainly Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione were wondering exactly what had happened to Kreacher. They had heard the racket the day previous but knew nothing of what Harry or Snape had done. Harry, in turn, was starting to wonder what it was that Snape did to Kreacher to cause a "No, please don't," to erupt from his lips. Harry discovered exactly what it was ten minutes later as he was descending the stairwell.  
  
Kreacher's head was on the wall.  
  
He almost smiled with satisfaction then felt a pang of guilt; he shouldn't have cast the Killing Curse on the house elf, no matter how evil Kreacher had been. Anyone else might have done it without a thought, but Harry...no, not after his parents had died that way...no...  
  
He thought of what Snape had done and almost shuddered, then remembered that Kreacher wanted this to happen anyway. Maybe he had done Kreacher a kindness...  
  
Hermione did not see it this way.  
  
"Why that wretched, horrible man!" she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks, "Kreacher never did a thing...!" Harry and Ron shot her identical looks of 'How dare you say that after what happened to Sirius!' But instead she said, "I was just going to say that Kreacher never did a thing to-to-to him! To Snape! That nasty, greasy, hook-nosed fiend!" She ran upstairs to cry in her room, and Ginny ran after her shouting, "Hermione, wait! Come back!"  
  
Ron turned to Harry, "Well I guess she's still stuck on the whole spew thing then."  
  
Harry almost dreaded Snape's arrival that evening, although his talks with Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt certainly helped make him feel better about it. "Just concentrate on what needs to get done and he'll leave sooner," said Tonks, "and also try to keep Hermione away from him, will you?" Harry smiled slightly, said, "Ah, well, if one of you could help me with that I'd appreciate it. I don't think Ron and I can restrain her after what Snape did..." "Yeh," said Ron, "I don't think I'm strong enough to hold her back from hexing him out of the universe." "Say Ron," said Harry, "what's the deal with Hermione and her being so knackered at Snape?" He shrugged, "Dunno. Ever since about the end of June she's been fuming at him. Don't know what about though. She won't say."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Maybe she'll let us in on it later tonight after what happened." A knock sounded on the door, and Tonks answered it; in swept Snape, looking just as menacing as he had the evening previous. "Kitchen, Potter," he said idly. Harry got up quickly, Ron giving him a look of sympathy, and went into the kitchen, Snape right behind him.  
  
"Have you been practicing Potter?" said Snape as he pulled out his wand. "Yes sir," said Harry, "three times since last night." "And how has it been working?" "Sort of well," said Harry, pulling out his wand, "but it's difficult...sir," he said, remembering his manners, but only just. Snape ignored him and said, "Let's get started then. Clear your mind, Potter. Think of it as a blank canvas." Harry tried to clear his mind, and slowly everything seemed to disappear; his fear, his anger, all seemingly disappearing... "Legilimens!" said Snape.  
  
Harry's knees buckled, and he felt weak; he was back in the Department of Mysteries, watching Sirius battle Bellatrix Lestrange... 'No...' thought Harry, 'NO!' Suddenly his scar burned, he heard laughter, then he shouted, "SCOURGIFY!"  
  
He was back in the kitchen watching Snape spitting soap bubbles, "Blargh!" he shouted, running to the sink to spit it all out. Harry almost grinned; he had made it the first time through!  
  
Then he remembered that he had just cast a Cleaning spell on Snape, and felt worried that he'd jinx him. Snape muttered some counter-spell beneath his breath, then wiped his mouth with his sleeve; he spat a few more times into the sink, then returned to Harry. "Interesting," he said, his mouth clearly still tasting of soap, "but you're still far from where you need to be. I shouldn't have been able to see anything, but you weren't concentrating hard enough. I don't want to be able to see anything; all I should see is blankness. No Department of Mysteries. Nothing."  
  
Harry let out a sigh of discontent; still not good enough. Snape straightened, "Again."  
  
After about five times of Snape attacking his mind, Harry was much better by the end of the lesson; he was now able to clear his mind within ten seconds of Snape casting the Legilimency spell. But for Snape, this hardly seemed an improvement, "I'll be back this time next week, Potter, and I expect you to be infinitely better by then. If not, then I will make the next lesson particularly painful for you." "Yes sir," said Harry, watching him leave the kitchen. Harry stood there for a moment, thinking about watching Snape spit soap bubbles, when he heard a loud cry in the living room, which was just off the foyer, "YOU!" Harry straightened and hurriedly ran in to discover Hermione shouting at Snape savagely. "You evil man! How dare you harm that house elf! He never did a thing to you! You...you...git!" Snape almost seemed to find Hermione's anger amusing until she insulted him, at which point he said, "Miss Granger, now might be a prudent time to remind you that I remain your professor of Potions now and next year, whether you or I like it or not, and I am more than willing to take house points from you the moment you set foot on Hogwarts premises once again."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" she shouted, "You killed Kreacher! He never did a thing to you! You chopped off his head like a bloody savage!" At this point, every member of the Order in the house was now present, watching Hermione's face grow redder and redder with pent up rage. Harry and Ron exchanged glances; Hermione never had such an outburst before, and now they were almost afraid of her. "Miss Granger, you have no idea what happened in the attic that day, so it would be best if you kept your nose out of my business. I threatened Kreacher with clothes, but he protested that he would much rather be mounted on that wall with his predecessors. That being the case, I merely obliged him..."  
  
"YOU. ARE. A. MURDERER," shouted Hermione, "After all he did to clean this house you killed him anyway! I wish you were in Azkaban!" At this, everyone gasped, and Snape straightened, black eyes flashing with rage. A minute later, Hermione found herself pinned down in a chair, her arms securely pinioned against the armrests. Snape's nose was only inches from hers, his eyes slits of rage; everyone expected him to yell, scream, throw things at her, but instead he said, "Miss Granger, perhaps it would be best if next time you clearly thought out what you are saying rather than just spewing mindlessly, because I sincerely doubt you want me in Azkaban with a dementor sucking my soul right out of my mouth, do you?"  
  
Hermione looked away with fury, eyes cast downward, arms shaking with rage, "...No." "Just as I thought," said Snape, releasing her and striding to the door, "next week, Potter, in my office." Harry merely nodded, mouth slightly agape. And with that, Snape left.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, who had burst into tears. 


	6. Start of Term

Chapter 6: Start of Term   
  
Nobody could really say what had really happened between Snape and Hermione, mostly because nobody really knew. Harry and Ron, however, noticed something particularly odd that Snape had said. He had put particular emphasis on the word 'spewing' which both of them were sure was a reference to Hermione's S.P.E.W., although no one could be sure.  
  
Luckily, there was little time to reflect on this as the following day they would be returning to Hogwarts. There was an awful lot of rushing around the house, making sure no one had forgotten a toothbrush, an animal, or anything else. Before they headed to Platform 9 ¾, however, Lupin took Harry aside. "Listen Harry, I want you to know that we agreed that you should become an Animagus. However, what form of animal will be your choosing, although personally I think you should pick something that can either fight well or fly. Something you can use to get you out of a tight spot. That is up to you." Harry nodded, "Who do I learn from, then?" At this, Lupin could not say, "We're still working on that Harry, but don't worry, we'll Owl you as soon as we do." Harry nodded, then said his goodbyes to everyone from the Order that was present.  
  
Soon they had whisked off to the Platform, and slowly each person leaned through the charmed brick wall and fell through to the Platform, where they all saw the purple snake of the Hogwarts Express. "Five minutes!" shouted the conductor. "Oh now hurry Ron dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "we'll get your stuff on the train." She and Mr. Weasley quickly took hold of Harry's, Ron's, and Ginny's carts, and Harry and Ron turned to say goodbye to Fred and George, who had also come along. "We'll be in contact, right Harry?" whispered Fred with a wink, "Send you some more Skiving Snackboxes if you need 'em. Potions can be tough your sixth year!" Harry grinned, "Thanks Fred." George in turn nodded, "Give the old git a run for his money with a Nosebleed Nougat if necessary. I'm sure he's got more blood in that big hooked nose than he knows what to do with, stupid overgrown bat..."  
  
Harry, for some reason, didn't feel like agreeing with George all that much; he merely nodded and said, "Yeah, sure." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had returned from stowing their things on the train, and they each said their goodbyes. Mr. Weasley pulled Harry a little closer, though, and said, "Be careful Harry. Don't go adventuring this year. Keep to the castle and you'll be all right." Harry nodded, "Yes sir."  
  
And with that, Harry, Ron, and Ginny boarded the train, waving to the Weasleys out the window. The train slowly pulled away from the station, and Harry was painfully reminded of this same time last year when Sirius had come along in his Animagus form, bounding after the train and barking at Harry. His smile faded, and Harry shut his eyes for one painful minute, thinking of how much he missed Sirius. Trying to turn his thoughts to something else, he began to think about what form of Animagus he should take. He turned to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to voice his thoughts, but unfortunately Hermione said, "Harry...um...we...we have to go to the...you know, the prefects compartment. But we'll come visit as soon as we've done our duties, we promise!" Harry nodded, having forgotten about the whole thing, "Sure. I'll find a compartment and save you a spot."  
  
He traipsed off down the train, feeling slightly left out, then found a mostly empty compartment; only Neville Longbottom was occupying it. "Hi Neville, can I sit?" he asked. "Oh of course Harry," said Neville, clutching his Mimbulus Mimbletonia; it had now grown at least three feet since Harry had last seen it. "How was your summer, Neville?" he asked half-heartedly. "All right I suppose," said Neville, "but gran's not very happy. You see, I only...well...I only got five O.W.L.s," he said sadly, "and I feel terrible about it." "Five's a lot better than some, Neville," said Harry, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just work extra hard for your N.E.W.T.s. Speaking of O.W.L.s, which ones did you get?" Neville pulled out a sheet of parchment, "Here."  
  
Potions: Acceptable  
  
Herbology: Outstanding  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Charms: Outstanding  
  
Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Divination: Acceptable  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
History of Magic: Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
"Ah come off it Neville, that's not bad at all!" said Harry, and meaning it. Neville shrugged, "Well, my gran wanted me to get at least seven. Guess she doesn't know me very well," he said with a slight smile. "Well, I think we all saw the Outstandings coming in the Herbology and Defense areas," said Harry, "especially after last year's D.A. meetings. You really were great Neville. Second only to Hermione." "Really?" said Neville, "Well thanks Harry. We should keep it up this year, I think." Harry laughed, "Yeah, that's a good idea! I think we might want to change the name though. Dumbledore's Army sounds a little...ah...well...we might get Dumbledore in trouble." 'Again,' thought Harry, 'after what happened last year...'  
  
"Oh sure Harry, whatever you like!" said Neville, "I'm really looking forward to casting my Patronus either way!" Harry smiled, "Then we should settle on a time to meet. Well, we'll have a gathering about it first, contact the usual people. Now that Umbridge is finally gone at least we can openly meet!" "Here here!" said Neville. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Harry looked up to see the usual plump witch with her cart of sweets, "Anything from the trolley, dears?" He and Neville bought as many Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, and Flavor Beans as they could carry, and took turns pulling out random beans and eating them without looking.  
  
"Ugh, I got tripe."  
  
"Better than me Harry, I just got vomit."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny did not show up as they had promised, so Harry and Neville were the only ones to grab a carriage once the Express had reached Hogwarts. Harry saw the thestrals once again, only this time he did not feel so out of place; that reminded him, where was Luna Lovegood...? "Hi Harry!" said a dreamy voice, and he turned to see none other than Luna herself. "Oh, hello Luna," he said as he got into his carriage. "May I join you?" she asked, holding a copy of The Quibbler in her hand. "Sure, Luna, come on in," he said, feeling much more open toward her now that they had already combated Death Eaters together after last year.  
  
Neville looked up and saw Luna, then his face flushed, "H-Hello Luna." She gazed at him for a minute, "Hello Neville." Harry dismissed Neville's nervousness and said, "I don't see Hagrid...oh wait, there he is." "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" shouted Hagrid, looming over the tiny first years, who in turn were almost quivering with fear of him. "Come on now, no need ter be frightened! Jus' come this way now!" Harry grinned and shouted, "Oy Hagrid!" Hagrid looked around until he saw Harry poking out of his carriage window, "Alrigh' there Harry?" "Just fine!" he shouted, "See you later!"  
  
He sat back down, and noticed that Neville was looking pale. "Neville...are you okay?" "Sure Harry," he muttered, "just fine..." The carriages took off, and Harry was looking forward to finally entering the Great Hall once again. "So how was your summer Luna?" asked Harry. "Interesting," she said, "Dad and I went on vacation to look for a crumple- horned snorkack!" "Really?" said Harry, "And...uh...did you find one?" "No," she said, looking only slightly depressed; then she cheered up again, "But we did find a whole nest full of nifflers!" "Oh, that's cool," said Harry, thinking of the niffler Dean Thomas had put in Umbridge's office last year, and smiling.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts a moment later, and Harry jumped out of the carriage with excitement. He was finally home! The three of them entered the Great Hall quickly, and soon Harry caught up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Harry!" said Hermione, "We've got something to tell you! But it'll have to wait till we're eating, so no one overhears us!" "Well in that case," said Harry quietly, "maybe we should just wait till we get to the common room." Ron nodded, "It's probably better that way."  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table and watched as the first years arrived and gradually arranged themselves in the Hall; the Sorting was about to take place. Just then, Harry noticed Cho Chang at the Ravenclaw table; she was talking animatedly to Roger Davies, whom Harry had learned at the end of last year had asked her out. And suddenly Harry realized that he could care less.  
  
After the call of "Zabini, Jarthal!" who was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Normally, I'd give a very long speech regarding the start of term, but I'm feeling hungry." And with that, the Headmaster sat down, and the food magically appeared; everybody laughed and began to eat, although a few of the Slytherins merely made snide remarks at Dumbledore before beginning.  
  
Harry was busy buttering some bread when he noticed Ginny and Dean sitting together, and then remembered what she had said to Ron about them dating at the end of last year on the train. He glanced over at Ron, whom he now noticed was almost baring his teeth at Dean. Dean smiled, "How goes it Ron?" he said nervously. "Fine, fine," muttered Ron, glancing at Ginny with anger. She merely ignored him. Harry almost laughed, except Ron was looking awfully defensive at the moment. Instead, he simply sank his teeth into his bread and enjoyed the mayhem, wondering what would happen when they got up to their room.  
  
"I just thought I'd say, Thomas, that if you mess around with my sister, or make her cry, or anything I don't like..." Ron said through gritted teeth, "you'll be dead!" Dean sat back, eyes wide, "Ron, you know I wouldn't do a thing!" "Yeh, sure, but you were thinkin' it!" said Ron, eyeing him suspiciously. Seamus, Harry, and Neville suppressed their laughter, although Seamus and Neville were rather uneasy; at one point in time or another, each of them had had a crush on Ginny. Luckily, Harry didn't suffer from this problem; in fact, that merely reminded him of Neville and Luna in the carriage. "Say Neville," he said, turning to him, "what's with you and Luna Lovegood?" "Oh, nothing," said Neville, looking nervous yet again, "just...ah...nothing."  
  
"Have a crush on Loony Lovegood, do you Neville?" asked Seamus off- handedly. "Don't you call her that!" said Neville, gritting his teeth in a mannerism quite similar to Ron's. Ron and Dean turned, "Neville! Really?" Neville's head hung low, "...Yeah." "Oh Neville, sorry, I didn't realize I'd offended you mate..." said Seamus. "Well you did," he said, "so don't call her that!"  
  
And from then on, Loony Lovegood was always known as Luna. 


	7. Moony Returns

Chapter 7: Moony Returns  
  
"So what about this bit of news you three had for me yesterday?" asked Harry as they walked down to double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs the next morning. "Oh, that!" said Hermione, "Ron I thought you were going to tell him!" "I forgot," said Ron, "I had to take care of some business first," he added, looking at Dean Thomas, who was walking along further ahead with Seamus and Neville. "Anyway, what is it?" asked Harry. "Well Harry, yesterday we were in the prefects compartment when we saw Malfoy, and we overheard him talking to Crabbe and Goyle about 'Dad breaking out soon,' or something like that." Harry stopped abruptly, "You heard that from Malfoy?" Ron nodded, "Yeh, but as soon as he noticed us he shut up. Wish we'd had some Veritaserum to get it out of him, the stupid git."  
  
Harry reflected on this for a minute as they continued down to the greenhouses; he'd need to Owl Lupin over lunch to make sure he knew about it. And with the thought of Lupin, something else struck him, "Did either of you hear Dumbledore announce a new Dark Arts teacher last night?" Ron and Hermione both shook their heads, "Come to think of it, no," said Hermione. "Then who will be our teacher?" asked Harry.  
  
They discovered that answer the following afternoon when through the door walked none other than Professor R.J. Lupin. The class immediately stood and whooped and hollered, applause shattering the silence. Lupin grinned and gestured for them all to sit, although it took a few minutes for the applause to die down. "Yes, thank you, I appreciate it. Mr. Finnigan, please take your seat. You too, Mr. Thomas." He straightened a few items on the desk compulsively, then looked up, "I'm sure a few of you are wondering how I got this job again after somebody had the will to let slip that I'm a werewolf. Well the Headmaster saw me a fit Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and as a few of you know from your parents, he issued a vote of confidence to all the parents. They overwhelmingly voted for Dumbledore, and in turn signed a form to let me teach here. Luckily, I have three fourths the majority of parents here on my side."  
  
A few people muttered the word, "Slytherins," under their breaths. Malfoy's mother Narcissa had probably attempted to intimidate as many people as possible into not signing the vote of confidence since her husband was currently in Azkaban. Obviously, not enough. Harry was so happy throughout his entire lesson that he barely noticed when he was bitten by a grindylow, although he certainly noticed it later. "I can't believe it!" said Harry, as soon as the lesson was out, "I'm so glad you're here sir!" he said to Lupin. Lupin smiled, "I'm glad to be here Harry. But you know I'm here not just to teach." Harry nodded, "I know."  
  
A few minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to dinner, discussing the re-appointment of Lupin. "Finally! Back to having a real Defense teacher again!" said someone walking by them.  
  
The three of them grinned.  
  
Now Harry had no need to Owl an Order member with the arrival of Lupin, although he felt a vague sense of guilt at having ignored Snape yet again as he had last year. 'A member of the Order is a member of the Order,' he tried to tell himself, though not to much avail, 'regardless if it means telling Snape or not.' That Saturday Harry approached Lupin, who was in his office, "Professor?" he asked, knocking on the open door. "Come in Harry, please," said Lupin, gesturing to a seat. "Thank you sir," he said, closing the door behind him. "Ah, I have something to tell you," he said as he sat down. "What's that Harry?" asked Lupin. He told him what Hermione and Ron had said about Malfoy's comment. Lupin sat back for a moment, "Interesting. With the dementors gone from Azkaban I have no doubt that it's possible for Malfoy and his cronies to do it."  
  
He sat in deep thought for a moment, then said, "Thank you Harry. I'll relay this to Dumbledore and see what he thinks on the matter." Harry nodded, "Just thought someone should know. I was going to Owl you but then...well...now you're here!" Lupin smiled, "I'd much rather be here than Grimmauld Place, believe me. But Harry, don't forget that there's another member of the Order here too. Don't wait to Owl the Order even if you'd much rather talk to one of us than Professor Snape." Harry nodded guiltily, "I know, it's just that Snape is so..." "Professor Snape, Harry," corrected Lupin. "Professor Snape hates me," Harry finished off, correcting himself.  
  
Lupin shrugged, "If that's how you want to look at it." "What do you mean if that's how I want to look at it? That's how it is!" said Harry indignantly. Lupin shook his head, "He doesn't hate you Harry. He just resents what James did for him." Harry suddenly felt a pang of guilt remembering what he had seen in Snape's Pensieve last year; the way his father had tortured him...it was horrible. But at least his mother had shown some kindness... "I have to go," said Harry, "I'll see you at next lesson." "Harry..." said Lupin, as he was leaving, "...don't...ah, don't forget to be thinking about what animal you are going to choose for your Animagus form." It didn't look like that was what he had intended to say at all, but Harry wouldn't argue the point, "Yes sir." 


	8. The Escape

Chapter 8: The Escape  
  
"So what form are you going to choose?" asked Hermione. "I don't know," said Harry, "I thought about a stag, but I don't know how good that would be in a tight spot, like Lupin was saying." "How about a lion?" asked Ron, "That'd be real useful in a tight spot!" Hermione frowned at Ron, "He'd also be gigantic! He wouldn't exactly blend in now would he?" Ron shrugged, "Just saying..." Hermione suddenly said, "Harry...you could...you could be a...a snake..." Harry stiffened, "No." "Well it's just...they're deadly, aren't they? And small...they can slip under doors and go all over the place real easily. And they're relatively common animals. You could blend in real well."  
  
"Yeah, and while I'm at it, why don't I just go up to Voldemort and say 'Listen, I've thought this over and I've decided I should have been in Slytherin'?" "Oh fine," said Hermione, "be that way."  
  
So Harry chose to be that way.  
  
That Thursday Harry had an Occlumency lesson with Snape, which he did not look forward to even remotely, mostly because it would mean a return to Snape's office, which he had been hastily kicked out of after last year. When he arrived, he found Snape already waiting.  
  
"Close the door," he ordered.  
  
Harry closed the door.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Harry sat.  
  
Snape cleared his throat, "So Potter, have you been practicing as I told you?" "Yes sir," said Harry quietly. "Look at me Potter," ordered Snape. He looked up, and suddenly Snape cried "Legilimens!"  
  
Harry felt his knees buckle only slightly this time, and he whipped out his wand, "Immobulus!" he shouted. Snape froze, his wand in mid-wave. Harry felt his scar prickle, but only slightly; he stared at Snape for about a minute. He was still clearly conscious, just frozen in place, although his eyes were registering intense anger. Almost afraid to take the spell off, Harry said, "Finite," and Snape fell to the floor. "Are you all right sir?" asked Harry, although his concern was feigned. "Of course I'm fine!" he snapped, getting up and dusting himself off. "Sorry sir," he said. "No need to be sorry this time Potter. You almost did that decently," said Snape, "but I saw your knees buckle. I want you to be able to defend yourself without the slightest hint that anything is wrong. But I'll admit you put forth a noble effort, although a failed one. From now on, I will no longer let you know when I'm going to cast a Legilimency spell on you. I want to take you by surprise to see exactly how well and how fast you react. This will be a more exact experience for you anyway, as the Dark Lord will not count to three before he casts such spells on you."  
  
Harry nodded and Snape continued, "So from now on Legilimens!" Harry's heart leapt into his throat and he shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Snape went straight up into the air and floated merely inches from the ceiling, Harry barely stopping him in time, then lowered him back to the ground. "Respectable, Potter. Legilimens!"  
  
And this continued on for some time.  
  
The following morning Harry awoke feeling pretty good about himself; he had successfully defended himself against Snape eight times in a row, and each time he had used a different spell on Snape that had caused him to do one of many things, including erupt soap bubbles from his mouth (yet again), and tap dance uncontrollably. He was almost looking forward to Double Potions this morning as he was now becoming less and less afraid of the menace known as Severus Snape.  
  
"You did, really?" said Hermione incredulously. "If I were Snape," said Ron, "I'd be feeling pretty angry about all that. I mean, soap bubbles in the mouth twice!" "Yeah," said Harry, spreading marmalade on his toast, "but I have a feeling this isn't as hard as it gets." "Probably right," said Hermione, not making him feel a bit better.  
  
They walked down to Care of Magical Creatures that morning feeling relatively good, until an owl dropped a Daily Prophet right on Hermione's head halfway down to Hagrid's hut. "Finally!" she said, putting a Knut in the pouch around the owl's leg, "I was wondering!" She opened the Prophet quickly and let out a horrified gasp, "Oh no!" she said, reading the headline.  
  
DEATH EATERS ESCAPE AZKABAN  
  
Harry and Ron let out groans when they saw it, "That'll be Malfoy I expect," said Ron, and sure enough, there was his picture, right next to Macnair and Dolohov. Harry shook his head, and the three of them spoke in harsh whispers all the way to Hagrid's hut. "I knew this was going to happen," said Harry, "I mean, with Malfoy smirking about as if he knows something. And what with his comment on the train and Fudge's lack of action to get the dementors back to Azkaban, it's no bloody wonder the entire prison hasn't escaped!" Just then, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came round into view, Malfoy with a pugnacious grin on his face. "All right there Scarhead?" he asked happily. Harry glared at him, "I'm fine, how are you, Death Eater?" Malfoy's smile faded, "Think I'm a Death Eater, do you? Well if I were, believe me, you'd already be dead." "Oh that's okay Malfoy," said Ron, "after all, it's your father's job to kill people ruthlessly right? Because he's a Death Eater?" "Shut up Weasley you worthless rubbish," hissed Malfoy, "you're so poor I'm surprised you could even buy a Prophet to read the headline!"  
  
Suddenly Hagrid appeared, and all of them fell silent as he began his lesson. "Welcome back, welcome back," said Hagrid, "glad ter see so many of yeh takin' N.E.W.T. Care of Magical Creatures. Should be intrestin', what with some o' the creatures I've got ter show yeh!" He reached a hand into one giant pocket and removed a five-legged furry creature, staring at them angrily, and it tried to rip at Hagrid's hand. "Behold!" he said, "A Hairy MacBoon!" "A what?" said Draco, voicing just about everyone's opinion. "A Hairy MacBoon!" said Hagrid, "They come from Scotland! Bewitched creatures from the family of MacBoon!" He seemed to expect someone to know what a Hairy MacBoon was, but no one did. "Well..." he said slowly, "...I s'pose I better get ter explainin' then!"  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was, all together, a good lesson with the exception of Malfoy trying to toss the Hairy MacBoon in the air. It promptly bit him. Naturally, he was sent howling to Madam Pomfrey, and was not to be seen when Double Potions came round. "Serves him right, the stupid blighter," said Ron. The class waited for Snape to show up, and finally the hour ticked off. The door opened and Snape strode through it and waved his wand at the board; instantly, a Potions recipe appeared for a Wit-Sharpening Draught. "You may begin now," said Snape, "Potter, my office." Everyone sat back with shock and looked at Harry as if to say, 'Nice knowing you.'  
  
Harry got up quickly, not wanting to waste too much time for his Draught, and followed Snape into his office. "Close the door behind you Potter," he growled at him as he sat down at his desk. Harry turned to close it; it had barely clicked shut when he heard "Legilimens!"  
  
Harry saw a flash of green light, and heard a high laugh, then said "Expelliarmus!" Snape's wand went flying, and Harry was left panting, wand hanging to his side. "Damn," he muttered slightly, watching as Snape said "Accio wand!" It flew back to his hand; "Pitiful, Potter. Better next time or else. And ten points from Gryffindor for foul language," he added silkily. Harry was almost burning with rage; Snape had finally gotten him good on the Legilimency spell, as much as he hated to admit it. "Yes sir," he said, leaving the office and starting his Draught.  
  
Snape followed a moment later, and swept past Neville, causing him to drop his jar of dried nettles. "What was that all about?" whispered Hermione. "Just Snape trying to catch me off guard again," he said, "cast the Legilimency spell almost the moment I walked in the door." Her eyes became slits of anger, "Stupid overgrown bat," she said, just under her breath.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Miss Granger?" said a dangerous voice from behind them. Hermione slowly turned to see Snape towering over the two of them, a rather unpleasant expression on his face. Rather than saying, "Nothing Professor," instead Hermione said, "You heard me." The entire class froze. Snape's gaze remained immobile, and he said, "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention should help you to understand the idea of paying respect to your teachers. Tomorrow night at eight, Miss Granger. And don't be late, Head Girl," he said, the last two words of that sentence rubbing her irritably.  
  
He swept off to look at Pansy Parkinson's Draught, although she was sneering at Hermione happily. "Hermione...why?" said Ron with a bewildered expression. She said nothing, merely continued on with her potion, albeit with short, angry movements. Harry was also wondering the same thing as Ron; why didn't she just give in?  
  
The following evening in the common room Harry and Ron were busy on their Potions essay "Why it is improper to drink a whole cauldronful of Wit- Sharpening Potion in an attempt to further one's knowledge, and its side effects, 12 inches" due the following week. Hermione, however, was leaving it until the last moment; she said she wouldn't give Snape the satisfaction of her toiling over it the entire week. Instead she was doing her Arithmancy homework, with occasional glances at the clock; slowly, it was creeping toward eight. Ron finally put down his quill and said, "Hermione, what's gotten into you? You didn't seem to mind Snape these past five years but now suddenly you're getting all emotional about it! I mean, we all hate just as much as you do, but come on! Why can't you just let it go and have done with it?"  
  
Hermione refused to look at either of them, "That's my business. Now please let me finish my homework in peace!" Ron rolled his eyes, "Ugh! Fine!" and he went back to his essay, although his eyes had not moved from the same spot for the past five minutes. Finally, it was about ten till eight when Hermione silently packed up her bag, albeit with anger, and headed off to the dungeons without so much as a goodbye. "I just don't get her," said Ron, leaning back, "I mean, we're her closest friends! She's always told us when something's wrong! And now she's getting all defensive!"  
  
"I know what's wrong," said Ginny, who suddenly appeared and sat down in Hermione's empty chair. "What? What is it?" said Ron eagerly. "I'm not allowed to say," said Ginny simply, pulling out her Divination book. "Aarrgh! Ginny!" said Ron angrily, "How could you taunt us like that?" "Well I can't tell you specifics, but I just wanted to tell you to lay off it. Her feelings got rather hurt and now she's out for blood from him. I'd just let it go until she's ready. She thinks it's rather embarrassing, so that's why she's not telling you. But she'll say when the time is right though. Just not now."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances; "So what you're telling us Ginny," said Harry slowly, "is that Snape hurt her feelings so now she hates him?" "That's right," said Ginny easily. "Well that sounds like just about everybody in school," said Harry, "I mean, everybody gets hurt by Snape because he's so heartless." "Not like this you don't," said Ginny, "it was pretty mean." "So uh, what was it?" said Ron off-handedly, trying to give her the slip. "Nice try Ron," said Ginny sarcastically, "But I'm not falling for it." He sat back and folded his arms with disgust, "Me own sister...fine." 


	9. Lucius Malfoy

Chapter 9: Lucius Malfoy  
  
The next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson was quite interesting as it involved something Harry had become quite familiar with; dementors. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Lupin was teaching this subject to them due to the recent problems of the dementors on the loose. Or rather, under Voldemort's control. Luckily, Lupin began teaching them all the Patronus Charm, although Harry had no problem whatsoever producing it. Lupin even asked for Harry to demonstrate the spell to the class, and a moment later a gallant stag was leaping past the students, who watched in awe. Hermione, in turn, produced a spectacular Patronus of her own animal, the sea otter. By the end of the class, however, only Neville was able to produce a full- fledged Patronus, which took the form of a turtle, which no one found particularly menacing until it reared its head and belched fire from it. Although it hurt no one, it scared the majority.  
  
That afternoon it began to rain, making for a muddy trip down to the greenhouses, where they worked diligently on their puffapods until finally Professor Sprout said "Due to the weather you are all excused from classes for the rest of today. The Headmaster's orders." They all cheered, although clearly not looking forward to the journey into the rain, which was now almost horizontal because of the wind. It cut through their robes easily, and finally Hermione put a Water Repelling Charm on each of them, and they made it back to Hogwarts mostly intact.  
  
Sometime after they had gotten back to the common room and Hermione had begun blow drying their robes with a spell that produced hot air from the tip of her wand, Ron broached the subject of her detention the night previous. "So what did Snape make you do?" She frowned at the mention of the name of the Potions Master and simply said, "Made me scrub cauldrons and scrape gum off the bottom of some of the desks...by hand!" Ron cringed, "Glad it wasn't me." Hermione threw him a venomous look, so he said, "Ah, just kidding!"  
  
Harry and Ron played wizard chess and traded a few Chocolate Frog cards for the rest of the afternoon, neglecting their homework till the evening. Hermione, however, worked as diligently as usual, and they were both surprised that she did not pick on them about not doing their work.  
  
The rain slashed at the windows as they looked out the common room, and eventually night fell; they could barely see through the rain to Hagrid's hut, where a single lamp was shining brightly, the chimney smoking only just. Finally it was dinnertime, and the three of them traipsed through the portrait hole and across one of the moving stairways when suddenly a vase exploded above Ron's head. He gave a shout and ducked as Peeves came tearing through, shouting "IT'S POTTY WEE POTTER!" and hurling a bottle of ink at them. "PEEVES!" shouted Filch, who was hobbling around the corner after him, "SO HELP ME I'LL HAVE YOU EXPELLED FOR SURE THIS TIME!"  
  
The three of them ran for it, down the stairs, to the Great Hall, hoping not to get hit again by Peeves the Poltergeist. They sat down at Gryffindor Table by Dean and Ginny when they overheard Parvati and Lavender talking to each other. "I mean, I can't believe it! It's all so strange!" Lavender was saying, "I mean I know she's Loony but-" Harry looked up from his mince pie, "What's that about Luna Lovegood?" They turned to him, "Oh, didn't you hear? Something dreadful happened to Loony but she won't say. She's been crying in the bathroom for two hours now. Probably realized the Crumple-Horned Snorkack doesn't exist or something," she sneered nastily. Harry stiffened and said, "Which bathroom?"  
  
"Oh you know, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," said Parvati easily, "that's where every girl goes if they want a good cry." Snatching up a few things to eat on his way up, Harry excused himself from the table and went upstairs, not realizing that somebody else had taken notice of his absence.  
  
"Luna? Luna, are you in there?!" said Harry loudly through the door to the Girls' Bathroom. "G-G-Go away H-H-Harry!" she sobbed, no longer her usual misty self. "Come on Luna, what's the matter?" he called, "Come out and talk to me!" A minute later, Luna peered from around the door, "Go away, H-Harry," she hiccupped, "I d-d-don't want to talk." "Luna, please, I'm your friend. Come out and talk to me." She shook her head rapidly. "All right," he said slowly, "you want me to come in there?" She seemed to weigh this for a minute, then said, "Okay, but be quiet or Filch'll nab you."  
  
He snuck in quietly, hoping Moaning Myrtle was not in the bathroom at the moment, and sat down on a dusty old bench by the window. "What's the matter Luna?" he asked carefully, waiting for her to finish drying her eyes. She sniffed, and tried to bring her breathing back to normal, "I-I-I j-j-just got an owl from h-h-home," she said slowly. "My f-f-father's been attacked by a D-D-D-Death Eater," she said, tears welling up in her eyes again, "and they d-don't think he'll m-m-make it!" she burst out, sobbing once again. Harry's eyes grew wide; he hadn't heard about an attack! It must have happened just this afternoon!  
  
"Oh, Luna, I'm so sorry," he said, watching her continue to stand there and cry, hiding her face. Unsure of what to do next, he stood up and pulled out a handkerchief, "Ah, here Luna," he said, pushing it into her hand. She blew her nose and sobbed into it, "M-M-Mum's already g-g-gone, and n-n-now Dad! I don't know wh-wh-where they'll p-p-put me! Probably in," she gasped, "an," another gasp, "orphanage! N-no one else w-w-will take m-m-me!" Harry looked at her with knowing, understanding the pain of having no parents, and he said, "Your dad'll be fine. He won't die. You'll be fine." "I know he won't d-d-die!" she sobbed, "I mean he was t-t- t-tortured! By the Cr-Cr-Cruciatus C-Curse! He's insane n-n-now!"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, but he kept silent; she sobbed even harder, so, not knowing what else to do, Harry put his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder.  
  
The following day Luna was not in school, and Harry assumed she had gone to St. Mungo's to visit her father. Harry did not tell Ron and Hermione what had happened, mostly because he didn't think it right to go about saying such things to people that Harry wasn't sure Luna would want knowing about it. Unfortunately, however, it was blasted all over the Daily Prophet, which had full details about Mr. Lovegood and his daughter Luna. The entire school, by midday, knew about it.  
  
Not surprisingly, in Potions, he got into serious trouble over it. Pansy Parkinson made the somewhat catastrophic mistake of saying that "Well now we can really say that she IS Loony Lovegood!" letting out a high pitched squeal of a laugh that drove Harry completely crazy. She was taken up to Madam Pomfrey a few minutes later, hex marks all over her face. "POTTER!" Snape had shouted, "100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND A WEEK'S WORTH OF DETENTION!" Harry, however, didn't care at this point; Pansy had gotten what she deserved.  
  
That evening Harry went down to the dungeons to take his first detention with Snape when suddenly none other than the man himself went running past him. "Professor-!" said Harry, but Snape glanced back and said "Another night Potter now go back to your dormitory!" and he took off down the hall. Harry was alarmed, but said nothing and did as Snape said. He was wandering through an empty corridor on the way to the portrait hole when he saw something dark brush past the end of the corridor. Harry froze. It had looked like a person in a black cloak, and slowly Harry pulled out his wand. He walked down the hallway silently, wand at the ready, and came upon the end of the hall. He peeked slowly around the left corner to see nothing but another corridor, leading further into darkness.  
  
He felt his insides tearing in two; he wanted to go down the corridor and find out what was going on, but if he disobeyed Snape's order...he could end up sincerely paying for it. Just as he had decided to go around the corner he felt a very strong hand clamp onto his shoulder. He looked up to see Snape standing there, "What did you see?" he said softly. "A dark shape, a figure, in a black cloak," said Harry quietly, "I thought it was...was..." "Was what, Potter?" said Snape. He hesitated, "A Death Eater," said Harry finally. "Your dormitory, Potter. Now. And if you don't go back this time I'll send you there myself in pieces small enough to fit in a matchbox." Harry nodded and went to the right corridor, looking back to see Snape pulling out his wand carefully and starting to go down the hall.  
  
Then Harry had an idea, and he charged back up to his dormitory and ripped open his trunk, searching for a very special piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" he said, tapping his wand on it. The Marauder's Map slowly began to reveal itself, and then Harry saw Snape, slowly moving down the corridor, sliding along the wall. His eyes raced down the paper to the end of the corridor, where, waiting around the corner, was the dot that said Lucius Malfoy. "Oh no...!" gasped Harry, quickly tapping the parchment and saying "Mischief managed!" then running out the door as fast as possible.  
  
He ran panting all the way to the corridor, only to find Snape lying on the ground. "Professor! Lucius Malfoy...!" "Potter RUN!" groaned Snape, sitting up slowly, "GET OUT OF HERE!" Harry turned and saw Malfoy, wand already raised, saying, "Cruc-" "EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted Harry, and then Snape shouted "IMMOBULUS!" The wand flew from Malfoy's hand and he froze as the Immobile Spell hit him hard, knocking him backward. Suddenly Harry felt the same strong hand he had felt earlier grab him and throw him aside, and Snape jumped on Lucius Malfoy like a hissing snake. "Finally got your comeuppance, eh Lucius? How did you get in this castle you sneak? Did your dear boy let you in?" he hissed. "Talk or I'll kill you," he said, releasing him from the Immobulus spell. The moment he had released him, Malfoy immediately began struggling, "Get off me Snape! You traitor! The Dark Lord is waiting for you! He has a special place for you! Yes he knows about you! He knows of your sneaking to Dumbledore!"  
  
"IMMOBULUS!" shouted Snape again, and Malfoy's jaw snapped shut. Clearly, though, he was still struggling to spew insults at Snape, who turned to Harry and ignored the struggling noises from behind him. "Get out of here Potter. I told you. And of course you didn't listen, as usual. Your father would be proud. Now get out." Harry shirked back for a moment, then stood firm, "No." "What do you mean, 'No'? Get out of here Potter! Out I said! NOW!" "With all due respect, sir, you're hurt. And if I hadn't shown up when I did Malfoy probably would have killed you. I'm not leaving you to just sit here with an injured leg." Snape looked down at his left leg to see it was bleeding freely now, a large gash in his black pants revealing a pallid pale leg with an incredibly big open wound in it.  
  
Snape shot daggers at him with his eyes, "If you go to Madam Pomfrey you're dead." "I won't if you'll just let me help," said Harry, "I just...I don't want to leave you here for some other student to find you. I might as well help. Besides, I'm supposed to be in detention with you anyway." Snape looked disgusted with him but said, "Fine," and tried to stand up on his own, but found his left leg kept slipping from underneath him. Harry put an arm underneath his and helped him stand, and Snape hated every minute of it. "Locomotor body!" said Harry, and Malfoy slowly levitated to head height. "Where are we going?" asked Harry. "Down to the dungeons," said Snape, wincing as he put more pressure on his leg. "After that, do you want me to get the Headmaster?" Snape nodded, "Yes, fine, let's just get down to the dungeons for now."  
  
The journey down to the dungeons seemed to take a lifetime, but once they were there Snape limped away into his office and came back with a bandage around his wound, then said "Put him down over there on that table." Harry carelessly dropped Malfoy on the table, who banged his head against it, but neither he nor Snape really cared all that much. "I'll get the Headmaster," said Harry, hurrying out of Snape's dungeon before he could take away points. A few minutes later, when he returned with Dumbledore, Snape was sitting by Malfoy, pointing his wand at him and waiting for them with a casual, esteemed look on his face. "Well, well," said Dumbledore, "Lucius Malfoy, we meet again. You can remove the spell now, Severus." Snape removed the Immobulus spell, albeit with some bitterness, and Lucius immediately sat up, rubbing his head, silver hair askew.  
  
He said nothing for a moment, then spoke, "You had no evidence to throw me in Azkaban Dumbledore! And you have no evidence to take me back!" "Other than some casual rantings about the Dark Lord, no, not really," said Snape easily, inspecting his nails. "That and a prison break," added Harry cheerily. Malfoy stared at Harry, "You." Harry grinned, "Me." Dumbledore turned to Harry, "I believe now is a good time for you to return to your dormitory, Mr. Potter. And please do not wander. Severus, you will accompany him while I speak with Mr. Malfoy, yes?" Snape looked angered at the idea, but only said, "Yes, Headmaster." Harry's shoulders slumped with the idea of Snape accompanying him back to the common room, but he said nothing and simply continued his way out the dungeons, Snape firmly shutting the door behind them so he could not see what Dumbledore and Malfoy were discussing.  
  
Snape limped his way along the corridor without too much fuss, and despite his limp, he was still keeping up with Harry easily due to his forever long strides. "I was just trying to help, sir," said Harry softly, glad that the corridors were emptied of students. "Always trying to help, aren't you Potter? Show-off..." he muttered, limping alongside him, glancing down dark corridors as they went, looking for signs of further mischief. Harry stopped walking and faced Snape, who merely glared at him loftily. "Sir, I just thought I'd say...I appreciate what you're doing to help me. With the Occlumency and things. And the Order. And Hermione's parents. And tonight. I just...I just don't have the guts to say it."  
  
Snape stared at him through narrowed eyes, "Well, that's good for you to realize such things Potter." And he continued on up the hall. Harry rolled his eyes but followed him, "And I just wanted to tell you that...that after what happened last year, in your Pensieve, I mean..." Now he saw Snape stiffen as he walked. "That I think you, you might be right about my dad. I saw the way he treated you and I...I never thought he was like that...people are always saying I'm just like him, but I hope not like that." Snape whirled around, "You are just like him! You're arrogant! You think you can do as you please here and not get caught! Well I hope you know, Potter, that life isn't like that!" He swirled back and continued to walk, now in a more frenzied manner. "I really don't think that I can get away with everything, sir," said Harry, following him quietly, "I just try to do what's best."  
  
"Well sometimes your best isn't what's right!" snarled Snape, not looking at him, "Why can't you just stay in your damn dormitory like every other student here? No, you have to go out wandering the halls whenever you feel and stumble upon some new sort of hero-mongering thing that brings attention to you! Well good for you Potter but I could care less about you!" They were almost to the portrait hole when Snape stopped and said "I think you can handle it from here, or shall I tuck you in bed?" Harry stiffened, feeling like he'd been verbally slapped in the face at least ten times in the last minute, and said, "All I said was I'm sorry and thank you and you still hate me. What else do you want me to do?" "Graduate and disappear off the face of the earth!" he snapped, limping away from him.  
  
Harry felt the urge to run after him and slug him, kick him, gouge him in that stupid wound, but instead he just stood there and watched an extremely angry, bitter, aging man walk away from him as fast as his limp would allow. 


	10. Meetings

Chapter 10: Meetings  
  
The next morning Harry was a bit tired after the previous evening's adventures, but luckily it was Saturday, so he had no classes to attend. Harry had been debating all morning as to whether or not to tell Ron and Hermione what happened, but he decided, in the end, not to, as it seemed to be such a secret business. Luckily, he did have one thing to look forward to, and that was the first Quidditch practice of the year. He and Ron had been looking forward to this for quite some time now, and they approached the pitch on a sunny Saturday afternoon with eagerness. Unfortunately, Angelina was already awaiting them, and said, "No practice today. Blasted Slytherins overrode us with one of Snape's bloody orders." Ron and Angelina both wanted to take it to Snape, but Harry was happy not seeing him again, so he just said "Let's drop it. We've got plenty of time before our first game anyway. Might as well take a Saturday off." They both looked at Harry oddly, but he did not meet their gazes.  
  
Instead, he and Ron went back to the castle, returning to the common room to store their gear. It was then that Hedwig knocked on the window with her beak, a letter tied to her leg. Harry opened the window and in she hopped; the moment he took the letter off she flew back to the Owlery, the letter now happily disposed of. He opened up the small piece of parchment; it read only one thing.  
  
Report to the Headmaster's office immediately.  
  
-Professor R. J. Lupin  
  
Harry looked down at the note curiously, then put it in his pocket and said, "I think I'll go for a walk," and headed out. Ron merely shrugged and went back to playing Gobstones with Dean and Seamus, whereupon he was promptly squirted in the face with some foul-smelling liquid.  
  
The corridors contained only a few students, most of them milling about or heading to the library to work on some up and coming homework long forgotten. When Harry finally arrived outside the Headmaster's office, he stared at the gargoyle and said, "Uh...Fizzing Whizbee?" It did nothing. "Cockroach Cluster? Chocolate Frog? Pumpkin Pastie?" None of them opened the door. "...Cauldron Cake? Ice Mice? Licorice Wand?" The door slid open and Harry began winding his way up the spiral staircase.  
  
He knocked on the Headmaster's door, "Come in Harry," said a voice. He opened the door to find Dumbledore seated at his desk and Professors Snape, Lupin, and McGonagall all arranged before him. "Please sit down," said Dumbledore, gesturing to the one empty seat beside Professor Lupin. "Thank you sir," he said, sitting down quickly. "Now Harry, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here," said Dumbledore, "but don't worry. You are most assuredly not in trouble. However, there are a few things that the four of us need to discuss with you." He popped a lemon drop into his mouth, then said, "Several events have happened over the past week that should be clarified. You are already aware of Luna Lovegood's father, yes?"  
  
"I am, sir," said Harry, "I talked to her when she was in the bathroom crying. She told me her father was in St. Mungo's after he'd been tortured to insanity by a Death Eater, and that they were unsure if he would make it all right." "Well," said Dumbledore, "the good news about Mr. Lovegood is that he's coming along just fine. He should be out of St. Mungo's within the week." Harry let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness..." he muttered, glad to know Luna, in turn, would be all right. "Indeed," said Dumbledore, "now can you make the obvious connection relating to the incident of last night?" Harry stared for a minute, then said, "Malfoy was the one that tortured Mr. Lovegood." "Yes Harry, that's right," said Dumbledore, gaze darkening. Harry was almost spitting with rage, "That...that...that evil, evil man...and with him and Draco acting like they're so much bloody better than everybody else..." he was almost shaking with rage and disgust.  
  
"Watch your tongue, Potter," said McGonagall, "we're not here to discuss fellow students." Harry fell silent, waiting for Dumbledore to speak. "Moving on, the reason why Mr. Malfoy was here last night seems rather obvious by now. After inducing the truth from him via Professor Snape's Veritaserum we discovered that Voldemort has sent his Death Eaters after everybody close to you, Harry, starting with Luna." Harry stiffened, "What?" Dumbledore nodded, "Mr. Malfoy was after Ron and Hermione last night, hoping to catch them in the corridor leading to Gryffindor common room."  
  
Harry felt faint; if he hadn't caught him first, if Snape hadn't been there... "Therefore," said Dumbledore, "we will be placing magical beacons on each of you. They will be small, undetectable items sewn into your robes. They will alert me at all times as to your locations."  
  
For a moment, Harry was silent, then said, "Why don't you just hand me over to him? I mean I can't wait to kill him and he can't wait to kill me so why not make a thing out of it? After all, he's only trying to take away everything I've ever loved, I mean, why doesn't he just kill my parents and have my godfather murdered..." he snapped angrily, embittering himself by the minute.  
  
The office was silent for a minute, then Lupin said, "I highly doubt that Sirius would appreciate that sort of kamikaze attitude from you, Harry." "Yeah well Sirius isn't here anymore, IS HE?!" shouted Harry. Lupin looked a little stunned and hurt, and Harry almost regretted it, then remembered that he didn't care anymore. "That's it," said Harry, "if Voldemort wants me then he can come and get me!" he snapped, "Not only will I be here but I'll bloody well be waiting for him! I'll tear him apart with my bare hands! I'll kill him and Bellatrix Lestrange! I'll kill them both!" his hands were white with rage now, clutching the armrests angrily, nails digging in.  
  
"Harry please..."  
  
"Harry don't..."  
  
"Shut up, both of you! SHUT UP!" he shouted at McGonagall and Lupin, "I don't care! I hate him! Is it okay for me to hate the man that killed my parents and my godfather and tortured Luna's father? Is that okay? Is that normal? Because I'm sure feeling like it is right now! I HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM!"  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" bellowed a loud voice.  
  
He turned to see Snape glaring at him, "Sit. Down." Harry's eyes became slits of rage, "After your bitter rant last night I don't see why I should! I'm just as angry as you are only I actually have a reason for it!" Snape's black eyes flashed as Harry turned to Dumbledore, "You know what? Go ahead, put a beacon in my robes, I don't care, I won't bloody well wear them! I'll go looking for Voldemort first! I'll find him and kill him!" Suddenly Snape stood up and in one stride he was upon Harry and he shoved him down into his seat, holding him down by the shoulders, "You will not speak to the Headmaster like that!" Hot tears of rage were pouring down Harry's face, "Fine!" And with that he knocked Snape's arms aside and turned to run out the door, only finding that the door wouldn't open. "Headmaster please open this door," said Harry angrily, kicking the wooden panels, "I want out of here!"  
  
McGonagall stood and said, "Mr. Potter please keep your voice down. Just think calmly for a minute and sit down." "I WANT OUT OF THIS OFFICE! NOW!" Dumbledore looked at him silently, and a tear rolled down his cheek; he waved his hand and the lock popped open.  
  
Harry tore down the hall, not to be seen for the next hour.  
  
McGonagall turned back to Dumbledore, "Albus...why did you let him go?" Dumbledore was silent for a few minutes, staring after Harry as if he had only left the room a second before, then said, "We can't talk to him right now. He's too angry. He's been penting up his rage for too long. We've told him too many times to be quiet, be calm, be understanding. Now he's had enough of it all. Let him go for now. Let him think. He needs to." Lupin looked down at his feet; Snape simply stared out the window. McGonagall turned back and sat down uneasily, feeling lost.  
  
After a moment, Lupin finally spoke, "I'd give my own life to have Sirius here right now. He's what Harry needs." "What Harry needs right now," said Dumbledore, "is some time to himself. But most of all, what he needs is a father." Dumbledore looked at Lupin and McGonagall in turn, who only nodded, but Snape refused to meet his gaze.  
  
Harry was sitting in the very bowels of the school, in an abandoned dungeon he had once found by accident. He had never met anybody down here, nor did he hope to. He just wanted to be left alone, although he knew that somehow someone would find him. And eventually, about an hour and a half after the incident in Dumbledore's office, someone did.  
  
Lupin.  
  
"Harry..." he said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry...do you want to talk in my office or something?" he asked, sitting next to him on the cold stone steps. Harry shook his head, already feeling ashamed of himself for having behaved in such a manner to Lupin, the one person he could rely on the most, much less Dumbledore or McGonagall. "I'm just so tired and angry," he said, wishing he could stop feeling like this. "I'm so sick of running from Voldemort. I'm always running from him, and then, in the end, he always finds me or I find him, and we end in a stalemate. I wish one of us would just kill the other and have done with it."  
  
Lupin nodded but said nothing, letting Harry speak his piece. "Gosh I wish my dad was here right now," he said softly, "I wish Sirius was here too. Then we could have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and sneak in through the Whomping Willow using my dad's Invisibility Cloak, and we could use the Marauder's Map..." Slowly, he began to cry, "And most of all I wish he wasn't dead...!" he sobbed, "I wish he was here!" Lupin put an arm around Harry and he immediately cried into Lupin's robes, "Why did this happen to me?" he sobbed. Lupin only shook his head, feeling tears in the back of his eyes, wishing that James and Sirius were here instead of him. But all he could say was "My God Harry, I'm so sorry..."  
  
It had never really hit Lupin until that moment that Harry had never really confided in an adult. It had been just him, Ron, and Hermione. That was it. No older, wiser comfort. Just himself.  
  
And it hurt Lupin that much more.  
  
And unbeknownst to him, the exact same point was hitting home with Severus Snape, who was only feet behind them, watching Harry sob uncontrollably into Lupin's shoulder. And for once, Snape felt a pang of not guilt, but sympathy, remembering a childhood he had long since tried to forget. An empty, rotten childhood that no one would be proud of. Snape leaned his head against the cold stone wall, trying to block out his memories and Potter's simultaneous sobbing, and found he could not do it.  
  
Lupin, in the mean time, said, "Harry, I know you want to be left alone, so I'll be in my office making some tea. You're welcome to come along if you want." Harry had finished his crying by now, and nodded, "Thanks but I think I'll just sit a while." Snape ducked into an alcove and watched Lupin leave, then silently left the dungeons, feeling something that he vaguely remembered as being guilt.  
  
An hour later Harry had finally wandered back upstairs to Gryffindor common room, and both Ron and Hermione noticed that something dreadful had happened. "Harry, what's going on? What was that note about?" "Nothing," Harry lied, "Lupin just wanted a word with me, that's all." He looked out the window to notice dusk coming on, "Let's go have dinner," he said, closing the conversation with finality. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances but said nothing, merely followed him out the portrait hole once again.  
  
They were approaching the Great Hall in silence when suddenly Roger Davies ran up to Harry, hair askew, looking quite aggravated, "Potter! Have you seen Cho Chang?" he said hurriedly. Harry shook his head, "No, why?" "She's missing," he said breathlessly, "I just finished running here from Ravenclaw common room and nobody's seen her for hours now." Harry's heart sank, "Oh no...Roger, where was the last place she was seen?" he asked quickly. "Practicing down on the pitch," said Roger, "but nobody's down there now." Harry nodded, then a look of realization crossed his face, "Uh, I have to...uh...go...!" he said, running back to Gryffindor common room as quickly as possible.  
  
He barely touched the stone floor as he ran, wending his way through students and faculty alike, and once Filch shouted at him to stop running but he didn't heed. Instead he tore through the portrait hole as Neville was coming out, saying something about his strange cactus, while Harry dashed to his room and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. A minute later, he was back out the portrait hole, the Fat Lady merely remarking, "Well! Such manners!"  
  
Five minutes later, and in record time, he was running across the grounds, having left Ron and Hermione near the Great Hall without a second thought. He was heading for Hagrid's hut, hoping that the gamekeeper knew of strange goings on lately. He knocked on the door hard, and a moment later Hagrid appeared, "'Arry! What brings you here? You shouldn't be here at this time o' evenin'-" "Hagrid," interrupted Harry, "Cho Chang is missing. She was last seen practicing on the pitch. Have you heard anything strange in the Forbidden Forest lately? Or seen anyone?" Hagrid shook his head, "No, I 'aven't...although...migh' be somethin' ter that..." "What Hagrid, what?" said Harry quickly.  
  
"Well I was jus' havin' a cup o' tea with Firenze, yeh know, that centaur that taught yeh Divination las' year," he said, "jus' a few hours ago, when all of a sudden he perks up and says 'Hagrid, I must go to the Forbidden Forest. I cannot say why.' And he took off, jus' like that!" Harry felt a ball of fear welling up in him as he assumed the worst, "Hagrid, I think Cho was taken into the Forbidden Forest." Hagrid straightened, said, "Harry, I want yeh ter go back ter yer dormitory. I'll take care o' this. An' I don' want yeh around. Go now."  
  
Harry nodded and began sprinting back to the castle, turning back only once to see an owl flying toward the Headmaster's office, and Hagrid grabbing his crossbow and Fang the boarhound.  
  
An hour later Harry had finished dinner, although he had hardly eaten, and was discussing things with Ron and Hermione. "So you think You- Know-Who's got her in the Forbidden Forest?" asked Ron softly. "Possibly," said Harry in a low voice, "I mean, he's after everything I've ever treasured in my life. I don't see why not." Hermione nodded, "Well Harry, I think you probably did the right thing. Hagrid knows the Forest better than anybody else, so if he can't find her, no one can." Somehow, that merely made Harry feel worse, "I think he told Dumbledore too," he added, "I saw an owl heading from Hagrid's hut to Dumbledore's tower. He'll know I was out of the castle, I suppose, but I don't care."  
  
Ron and Hermione said nothing, merely stared at their now cold apple pie. A few minutes later, however, they heard a clattering outside the doors to the Great Hall and the three of them jumped up and ran out to see what was going on.  
  
Cho Chang was held up by a Suspension spell, being cast by Dumbledore, and Hagrid was following him closely, glancing back occasionally as if worrying that someone might be following them. Slowly, they began to ascend the steps to the Headmaster's office, but not before Harry ran up to Dumbledore and said, "Sir, what happened?" Dumbledore looked down at Harry, said, "I'll speak to you about it later, Mr. Potter. Please return to your dormitory." And with that, they continued up the stairs, the whole of the student body now watching the unconscious Cho Chang floating in the air, dirt and bruises scattered across her face, black hair askew.  
  
Suddenly, Harry felt a pair of hands grab Harry and slam him into the wall, and he bit down on his lip by accident, and blood and pain now throbbed out of his mouth. "DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS POTTER?" screamed Roger Davies, "YOU DID DIDN'T YOU?" Harry was silent, then said, "Yes." Roger belted him in the mouth, and then Professors Vector and Sinistra were upon him, pulling him off Harry as he wiped his mouth, "I'm sorry Roger. I can't help it." "DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME POTTER! YOU SCUM!" he shouted as Sinistra and Vector dragged him to one of their offices.  
  
The students were now staring at Harry, and he felt terrible; slowly, he walked up the stairs, Ron and Hermione choosing not to follow him and leave him be, and finally he came to the portrait hole, and, speaking the password "Lionhearted," he climbed through it slowly, his body aching everywhere. When he finally got to his room, he merely looked in the mirror to see a large black eye appearing and a gash in his lip. He ignored them both, and instead collapsed on his bed, and cried for the second time that day. 


	11. Hermione's Confession

Chapter 11: Hermione's Confession  
  
If Ron or Hermione knew he had cried, or how terrible he felt, neither of them said anything the next morning. It was Sunday, so there were no classes, but Harry was still uneasy about what would happen throughout the rest of the week. For all he knew, Ron or Hermione would be next, or Neville or Seamus, or Dean or...  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry stopped thinking for a moment, "Yeah?" "You're looking pretty grave," said Hermione, "do you want to talk about it?" He shrugged, "I don't see why, you've been keeping secrets from us too." "Whatever do you mean?" asked Hermione. Ron and Harry exchanged glances, "What's going on with you and the whole Snape thing?" asked Ron with a grin. Hermione stiffened, "I...that's...that's different. I can't talk about it." "Oh really?" said Harry, "But I'm supposed to tell you things I'd just as soon not tell you then eh?" Hermione was clearly in a huff, "Well...if I tell you, then...well...let's go upstairs. We'll go to your room."  
  
Harry and Ron grinned at each other and followed Hermione up to their own room; luckily, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were still downstairs playing Exploding Snap. She shut the door behind them and warded it with a Silencing Charm so no one could listen in. Ron and Harry sat down on their own beds; Hermione sat down on Neville's, and was silent for a minute, then said, "Uh...well..." "Come on Hermione, out with it," said Ron, "we're your friends. You can trust us." "Okay," said Hermione, "but don't laugh, right?" "'Course not," said Ron, Harry nodding in agreement as well.  
  
She cleared her throat, "Well, I know you've already heard that Snape basically saved my parents from certain death over the summer," she said. They nodded, and she continued, "Well ah, before that happened, something rather erm...embarrassing happened at the end of last year." They waited for her to continue, and eventually she did, "Well, you know how young and silly we can be at our age..." They exchanged glances, "As in what way?" said Harry. Hermione seemed to be sweating with nervousness now, and she glanced around the room anxiously, "I...ah...sometimes, you know, when you're young and silly, you...you develop...a...a..."  
  
Suddenly Ron started laughing.  
  
"Ron! Don't laugh!" she moaned.  
  
"Oh it's too funny!" he said, almost sobbing with laughter, "Snape? Snape?!" "I don't know why!" she said, "I think it was the stress of the O.W.L.s or something!" Harry held up his hands, "Hang on, what am I missing here?" Ron was almost choking with laughter, "H-H-Harry, she developed a c-c-crush on S-Snape!" and he burst into more laughter. Her face was bright red, "I told you it wasn't something I planned on! It was stress! I don't even remotely like him now! I think he's an evil conceited old git!" Ron was doubled over, face redder than Harry had ever seen it, "Oh gosh, that's so funny!" he sobbed, tears of laughter pouring down his face. "I knew I couldn't trust you two!" she snapped, folding her arms angrily. Harry did his best to suppress his laughter, although occasionally a snort of it would erupt, "Hermione, we're sorry, it's just...funny."  
  
Hermione let out a harrumph of anger, then said after a moment, "Are you two finished laughing at me? May I continue on with the story?" Harry and Ron tried to resituate themselves, holding occasional giggle fits under control, then Harry said, "Go on Hermione. We're fine now." "Well," said Hermione, "obviously, he didn't know about this. So one evening I was doing a Potions essay when I was really exhausted. I think it was right before the O.W.L.s. So I was writing the essay when I started feeling tired, so I put my head down and started doodling with my quill on the parchment, and I apparently wrote something on the back of it that he probably shouldn't have seen..."  
  
"What, like 'Hermione Snape?'" asked Ron, erupting into another spell of laughter. Harry giggled, then stopped when he saw that Hermione was looking particularly hurt by that remark. "Ron, shut it," he muttered, elbowing him; "Oh, sorry," said Ron, regaining himself for the moment. After waiting another minute, Hermione said, "Well as you can imagine Snape found my doodling and was pretty...ah...upset. He called me down to his office and basically told me the whole who do I think I am bit, and that I was a premature show-off and that he'd never ever consider anything more than a student-teacher relationship with me, and basically told me what was what, and that I needed to go stick my head in a cold cauldron and start thinking clearly again."  
  
"Ouch," said Harry quietly. "Naturally, you can imagine how that made me feel," said Hermione, "and when he saved my parents, well, I was pretty upset, especially when he rubbed it in my face. And then," she added, "he cut off poor Kreacher's head. Well, he's just basically snubbed me in every way now hasn't he?" Harry and Ron weren't laughing so much anymore, and finally Harry said, "Well, that explains a lot." "So did anything happen during that detention you had with him?" asked Ron. "No, not really, I just scraped cauldron bottoms and gum off the bottoms of desks," she said, "although he did take the time to remind me that 'I need to get over this whole business because he's not about to make my life any easier.' Apparently he still thinks I like him, which is dead wrong," she remarked, "the stupid overgrown bat..."  
  
Harry and Ron grinned at that remark, and Ron asked, "So what happened with that whole thing about your parents and Snape?" Hermione's expression became grim, "That's kind of its own story. Very strange how it all happened.  
  
"I was off on holiday in France with my aunt and uncle when I received a letter saying that my parents' house was destroyed but that they were fine. It was an owl from Dumbledore, and he asked that I come back early and meet him, Snape, and my parents at a local hotel by our house. So I showed up early after telling my aunt and uncle what had happened, although I remember making up some sort of false excuse for my early return.  
  
"I met up with Dumbledore and Snape at the hotel and found my parents looking rather frightened; apparently they were at home when suddenly a stranger Apparated into their house. Since he was masked, they have no idea as to who it was; them being Muggles, though, I doubt they would have known who it was to begin with." She straightened her robes absently as she continued, "Dumbledore and Snape couldn't figure out which Death Eater it was, but the main point, obviously, is that You-Know-Who knew where my parents were living. Since then Dumbledore's gotten them a small flat over Diagon Alley, which is guarded routinely by different members of the Order."  
  
Harry remembered hearing about this and nodded, but this was all news to Ron. "So Snape actually showed up and saved them?" he asked. "Well that's the strange thing," said Hermione, "I always figured he hated Muggles but apparently he had been guarding them the night they were attacked. He received some inside information from You-Know-Who's inner circle and found out they were next on the hit list. Whenever...whoever it was, that Death Eater, Apparated into the house, Snape managed to Disapparate Mum and Dad to Diagon Alley, but he stayed behind and fought whoever it was."  
  
"And he didn't manage to glimpse them?" asked Harry. Hermione shook her head, "No. He did, however, give them a nasty cut across the face, which is why Dumbledore's been waiting to see someone with a scar running from their chin diagonally across the eye. Snape, apparently, thought that if he couldn't at least capture the Death Eater, he could at least mark him for the next time they met." Harry nodded; it made sense, although he was surprised Snape couldn't capture the Death Eater.  
  
"That's basically what happened," she finished, "Mum and Dad were quite frightened, as you can understand, but they're doing much better now. They say they've got a lot more respect for wizards ever since they met Snape and Dumbledore, although I can't imagine why you'd think that of...him." Harry grinned but said nothing, although Ron heartily agreed, "Yeh! Stupid git!"  
  
That evening Harry was coming back from the library with Ron and Hermione when he came upon Lupin, who said, "Ah Harry. I was just looking for you. You're wanted in the hospital wing," he said. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, the two of them with questioning looks on their faces, although he secretly suspected it had to do with Cho Chang. "I'll catch you up later, at dinner," he said, "go on ahead without me." They nodded and said their goodbyes, then Lupin and Harry went up the stairs to the hospital wing. "Cho's doing better," he said quietly, and Harry nodded, "That's good." "But we found something clutched in her hand when she arrived that was apparently written for you," said Lupin as they approached the door to the wing.  
  
"A note for me?" asked Harry. Lupin nodded, "The Headmaster thought it best for you to come up here and read it in private rather than down in the Great Hall." He opened the door and Harry found Dumbledore standing over Cho, who was looking only slightly better since yesterday. Harry sat down on the end of the bed, not sure of what else to do, "Hi Cho." She opened her eyes, said, "Oh...hi Harry." He wanted to say "I'm so sorry this had to happen, this is all my fault, I don't know why this is happening," but the words wouldn't come. He was too heartbroken to say anything. "Harry," said Dumbledore, noticing the sad look on his face, "this note was found with Cho in the Forbidden Forest. We believe it's for you." Harry took the bit of parchment and opened it slowly; scrawled in black ink were the words:  
  
You can hide behind your friends for as long as you like...but it's only  
going to get worse.  
  
Harry crushed the note in his hand, shaking with rage, "Worse, huh?" he whispered. "Harry, we've got this entire castle safely secured," said Dumbledore, "no one is going to be hurt again. We've made sure of it." Harry barely heard him, and instead got up to leave, saying, "Get better Cho," and walked out the door, determined to learn the Killing Curse within the hour.  
  
Ignoring Ron and Hermione as he went right past the Great Hall, Harry stopped only when he was in front of Professor Snape's office, knocking hard on the door. He appeared a moment later, "What do you want Potter?" he said idly, his voice its usual bitter tone. "I have a question," said Harry, almost trembling with rage, "what is the penalty for using one of the Unforgivable Curses?" Snape's head almost jerked with surprise but instead he said stonily, "A lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban and possibly a little kiss from the dementors, depending on the curse." Harry furrowed his brow, "Sounds fine to me," and he turned to march off to find an empty classroom to practice.  
  
Snape, however, would have none of it.  
  
Jerking him backward by the collar, Harry found himself being pushed into Snape's dungeon hastily, the door slamming shut behind him. "Sit down Potter," said Snape. Harry sat, albeit with venom. Snape faced him from behind his desk, and said, "I'm not entirely certain if your memory is incapacitated or not, as we already had this discussion earlier this year, but you'll listen to it again as many times as necessary." He sat down smoothly, "Perhaps you don't realize the exact implications of your sudden decision to learn the Killing Curse." He cleared his throat, "But let me explain to you why this is yet another bad idea on your part.  
  
"The Killing Curse has a long history of unhappiness totally unrelated to the death factor. You see, anyone who uses the Killing Curse is sent to Azkaban and there they will have their soul sucked out by a dementor. You understand the implications of this, yes?" Harry nodded slowly, determined to ignore just about everything Snape was saying until he said, "Have you ever seen or met anyone who has had their soul sucked out?" Harry shrugged, "No, and I don't care." "I didn't ask for your opinion, I asked you a question," said Snape silkily, continuing on.  
  
"Despite your obvious dismissal for what you would become if you were to have your soul sucked out, I'll elaborate on it for you. Whenever a person's soul is sucked out, they basically turn into a zombie. They have no emotion, no will, and certainly no reason to live. And although you're at the height of your emotions at the moment, you will sincerely regret having ever learned much less used the Killing Curse in the future, mostly because your parents died to save your life, not so you could throw it away."  
  
At the mention of his parents he felt a pang of guilt, and slowly began to put his wand away. "You're right," he said after a minute, "I shouldn't...shouldn't have thought that." "And I don't ever, ever want to hear it again," clarified Snape, "I never want to hear that you're learning it, that you've used it, or anything else, because if you do, I will come looking for you, and you will answer to me." Harry nodded slowly as Snape said, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, now get out," and pointed to the door. Harry exited silently, and the door slammed shut behind him.  
  
Snape, in the meantime, threw a handful of Floo Powder on the fire in his office and said, "Dumbledore's office!" then stuck his head into the green flames. The world swirled around in a dance of flame and brick, and a moment later he was staring into Dumbledore's office. "Albus?" he said, and a moment later the Headmaster appeared, "Yes Severus?" he asked, getting down on his knees to better communicate with Snape. "I've just spoken with the Potter boy," he said smoothly, "he desires to learn the Killing Curse." Dumbledore nodded, "I had a feeling he would act drastically. A shame, but an understandable one." Snape disagreed but only said, "Sir, do you think it wise that he study to become an Animagus when he is clearly so...vengeful, all the time?"  
  
"I do, Severus, I do," said Dumbledore, "because Harry has nothing else to defend himself with other than his courage and cleverness. He must learn to become an Animagus, and do so by the end of the year." 


	12. Lestrange

Chapter 12: Lestrange  
  
Days slowly turned into weeks, and weeks to months, but still Harry had not bothered thinking about his Animagus form. It was not until his first trip to Hogsmeade that year that he began to think about it.  
  
It was October, and Quidditch season had begun; their first game would be the week after the first Hogsmeade weekend. Harry wasn't sure which one he was looking forward to the most; seeing Fred again had its joys, and so did Quidditch. "Can't wait to see Fred's shop," said Ron, "should be quite interesting, although I hope he doesn't take the opportunity to sneak a Canary Cream into anything I'm eating."  
  
That weekend they lined up outside, Filch ticking off on a list which students were allowed into Hogsmeade, and finally they were on their way to the village. The first place they went, naturally, was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; it seemed, however, that the rest of the school had the same idea, as it was filled with Hogwarts students. "Oy Fred! Oy!" shouted Ron. Fred looked up over a booming cash register, the line stretching out beyond the store and around the corner, "Hullo there Ron! Harry! Hermione! Buy some Skiving Snackboxes why don't you?" he asked. "No thanks Fred," said Harry, "still got mine," he said as he watched the line growing ever longer. Fred leaned over to Harry, "Got business to discuss with you. Stop by sometime this evening and we'll talk. I'm closing early tonight." Harry nodded and said, "Come on Ron, Hermione, let's get out of this madhouse and get some butterbeers." And with that they headed to the Three Broomsticks, where they were served by Madam Rosmerta, who made Ron's ears turn red.  
  
After enjoying their butterbeers, they went past Zonko's, which they noticed was mostly deserted with the exception of a few Slytherins whom were refusing to buy from the Weasleys, which Harry found rather unsurprising.  
  
After milling about for around an hour or two they headed back to the Weasley joke shop to find that Fred was still selling a few last minute things before closing up shop, "Just go round to the back room," he said, "I'll be there in a minute." They went to the back room to discover a whole stock of Weasley products, which made Ron's eyes grow wider than dinner plates, "Whoa..." The shelves of stock reached the ceiling easily, and were at least ten rows long, each row being about six feet wide.  
  
They sat down at a table that they suspected Fred used for his lunch hour, and waited for him to show. Finally they heard the "No more customers this evening, sorry, off with you now," said Fred. The bell announced the exit of some put-off customer, and the door shut and locked. Fred appeared a moment later carrying the register, "Some business we're doing!" said Fred, "Can't get 'em through here fast enough!" He sat down happily and placed the cash register on the table, and quickly began to go through it, counting the mounds of Galleons that seemed to endlessly fill the register.  
  
Harry personally suspected that he had enchanted it to hold more than the usual, as the Galleons seemed to keep reappearing, but finally Fred finished after about ten minutes of counting, then said, "Well I suppose you three are wondering what's going on here." They nodded but said nothing, "Well luckily," said Fred, "nothing bad has really happened, although I spoke with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mundungus Fletcher not too long ago and they both said that things are moving in the underground. Apparently, You-Know-Who's growing stronger than ever."  
  
Harry's heart sank; he wished someone would have good news for once. "And luckily," added Fred, "the Order is close on his tail. You see, You- Know-Who made the somewhat catastrophic mistake of leaving behind a victim at one of his main hideouts. Rather stupid mistake on his part, and although he's already abandoned the area, we still have a good lead on where he'll be next." Harry looked up, "Some good news, then?" "Sure," nodded Fred, "we're just trying to stick real close to him, pressuring him, and eventually, with some luck, he'll make a mistake and we'll nab him."  
  
"Who was the victim you found?" asked Hermione. Fred stiffened a bit, "Ah, well, I'm not allowed to say, Mad-Eye's orders..." Ron gave Fred a nasty look, "Me own brother!" "Don't I know it Ron," said Fred, "but I'm not allowed so give it a rest. Besides, you'll find out eventually. But for now, I won't say, and don't bother asking George because he can't say either." "Say, how is George?" asked Harry, "I haven't heard from him or you since school started; I was beginning to wonder." "Oh, sorry 'bout that," said Fred, "we've both been getting sidetracked with the shops. We're opening up a third, you know." "A third?!" said Ron, "Who's running it?!" "Lee Jordan of course," said Fred, "his Mum finally gave up on him having a decent job so she let his lack of O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s rest. And since we're doing so well, she figured he might as well make good money and work for us. Lee, naturally, is quite happy about it."  
  
"I'll bet," said Harry, thinking about Lee Jordan, the long time Weasley family friend. "Yeh, so that's about the gist with the two of us," said Fred, "otherwise we've just been making some connections at the Hog's Head for the Order. 'Bout it though." Harry shrugged, "Well, thanks for telling us what you could, Fred. I appreciate it." "Sure mate," said Fred, clapping him on the shoulder, "now...how would you like to be the first person to try a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Snow Cone Surprise?" Harry grinned nervously, "Ah...what does it do?" Fred grinned back, "Well that's for me to watch and you to find out!"  
  
"Ah no thanks Fred," said Harry, "actually, I think we ought to be going back to Hogwarts now." Fred looked put out, but said, "Well come back later and have one, on the house even!" Harry grinned, "Sure I will Fred. Me and Ron both," he lied.  
  
A moment later the three of them were outside in the increasingly chillier weather, walking back to Hogwarts. "Certainly is a nice shop," said Hermione, "although I still think they should have finished their schooling at Hogwarts." "Yeh, mum thinks the same thing," said Ron, "but they're legal age and she really can't stop them. And besides, with them doing so well, I don't know why she'd want to."  
  
They walked through the gates with the winged boars, hardly taking notice of the purples, oranges, and reds of the sky as the sun slowly set. "'Spect we should go to dinner," said Ron, "although I don't feel like eating after having all those sweets." "Say Harry," said Hermione, "whatever happened with Cho Chang? I saw her today; she's out of the hospital ward." "Oh, ah, nothing," lied Harry, not much feeling like discussing the note sent to him via Cho. Hermione had a feeling that Harry wasn't telling the truth but refrained from pressing the matter; they all had enough on their minds as it was.  
  
The following week, it seemed, dragged on forever. Until finally Saturday arrived. Harry and Ron were pulling on their Quidditch gear nervously; the first game of the year was always the most exciting, or so it seemed, until the Quidditch Cup.  
  
But as Ron and Harry were heading out to the pitch, Angelina came running up to them, "We have to go back to the school, game's been cancelled, everyone's been sent back to their dormitories," she said breathlessly. "What? What's going on?" said Ron. "Dunno, but it's Dumbledore's orders," she said, swallowing hard, "I have no idea what's going on, but hopefully we'll find out later. Game's rescheduled for two weeks from now. Now get up to the school, and hurry up!"  
  
They both nodded and changed again quickly, stowed their gear, then hurried back to the castle, only to find that the houses were lining up in the Great Hall. The Head Boys and Girls were calling out, "Ravenclaws this way!" or "Slytherins over here! Hurry it up!" Harry glared at Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Head Boy and Girl, but said nothing as he got in line with the other Gryffindors and headed up to the portrait hole, following Ron and Hermione. "Stay close together!" said Ginny Weasley, Prefect badge shining, "And hurry along now!" Some of the first years looked scared, and Harry tried to block out of his mind the thought that somewhere, somehow, Voldemort might be near by.  
  
Suddenly Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Lupin there, looking grave, "Harry, I need you to come with me." Harry nodded and said, "Let me tell Ron and Hermione," and dashed ahead, saying only, "I'll be with Lupin. Don't come looking for me." Ron nodded, "See you later," and continued ushering some first years, who had fallen behind, in through the portrait hole.  
  
Harry ran back to Lupin and said, "Let's go." Lupin nodded and said "Follow me," and slowly they began wending their way back down the stairs to the front doors. Harry thought it odd that they were walking outside, but he didn't argue as they were headed in the general direction of Hagrid's hut. It wasn't until they went right past it that Harry grew worried, "Where are we going?" he asked furtively. "The Forest," said Lupin, "Dumbledore's already there, and so is Hagrid." Harry nodded and said no more, following Lupin into the gloom of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
After ten minutes of walking, the trees thickening quickly, it seemed as if it were black as pitch, and soon Lupin was nothing more than a shadow in front of him. "Can I use my wand?" asked Harry, tripping over a root. "Sure, good idea," said Lupin, pulling out his own wand. They both said "Lumos!" and their wandtips alighted. Now they could see, and Lupin continued along the trail, until finally he stopped and said, "We're going off the trail now Harry. Be cautious," and he delved to the left, deeper into the Forest.  
  
Harry followed solemnly, then said, "Professor...why were the students ordered to their dormitories?" "You'll see that soon enough Harry," he said simply, "and watch out for those nettles there. Careful now." Harry tore a large gash in his robe, but continued on. He was starting to think that they would never get to their destination when he saw someone stoking a fire not far off, a circle of grass around them. Whoever it was, they were facing away from Lupin and Harry, although he thought for a moment that it was Dumbledore.  
  
Then he realized that it wasn't.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange turned to face him, and Harry almost ran, but realized that Lupin was holding him by the shoulders. "Professor what're you doing?!" he shouted, "Let go of me! Run! It's Lestrange!" "He can't hear you," said Lestrange easily, almost with a giggle, "he doesn't even realize what he's doing, do you, Remus?" Harry looked up to see that Lupin had a strangely dead look in his eye; it seemed like he wasn't even conscious. "What's going on?!" snarled Harry, "Come to murder me? Going to try again after messing up last time? I'll bet Voldemort wasn't happy with that was he?" "Do not say the Dark Lord's name!" she snapped, "You filthy Mudblood!" "What've you done to Professor Lupin?!" shouted Harry, ignoring her insult. "Stupid boy, haven't you ever heard of the Imperius Curse?" she asked smoothly. Harry felt his stomach turning into a pit of dread, and he shook with rage, "You conniving murderess, you deserved Azkaban! Traitor! Death Eater!" he shouted. She shrugged, "One person's traitor is another's loyal servant, yes?"  
  
Harry groped for his wand, then heard her cry "EXPELLIARMUS!" He tried to duck but too late; the spell hit him and his wand went flying. Lupin held him still as Lestrange picked up his wand, then turned to Harry, "Just because I'd love to see what you can do...Imperio!" A flash of green light hit Harry, and he heard a voice in his head.  
  
'Get down on your knees and bow to me,' said the voice. His legs buckled, and he shuddered with force; he was desperately fighting the curse, but having not done so since Moody had tested him his fourth year, he was not used to it. He did, however, fight valiantly, and finally ended by falling over backward, still struggling against the curse. Lupin in turn collapsed, as he had been placing the majority of his weight on Harry's shoulders to prevent him from escaping, and Harry took the opportunity to grab Lupin's wand. He pointed the wand straight into the air and shot a stream of red sparks from his wand, and they flew high into the canopy, and Harry hoped, into the air. Red sparks being the international wizard distress signal, he could only hope that someone would see them.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted Lestrange, but this time Harry ducked at the right time and bellowed "TARANTALLEGRA!" and Lestrange fell to the ground, her legs dancing uncontrollably. However, he was not so lucky when she yelled, "CRUCIO!" and he felt white hot pain surge through his body. He screamed, not knowing for how long, his body wracking with pain, and he twitched and groaned, wishing it would all end, wishing for death to take him, spare him from this terrible pain, his scar almost bursting, head splitting, legs straining, arms stretching uncontrollably, feeling as if he would retch...  
  
Lestrange snatched up his wand, watching Harry twitch and cry on the ground, hands curled with pain, trying to make it stop. "Feel the pain, boy," she hissed, "because it will be nothing compared to what's waiting for you." She produced a portkey of a skull from her pocket, and readied herself for the journey; it would be difficult indeed to get her and Potter to the Riddle House without trouble, but as soon as she released him from the Cruciatus Curse, he should be unconscious with pain. The Dark Lord will like that. He would like that very much.  
  
Harry continued to sob as the pain slowly began to drive him insane, 'I don't want to be like Luna's dad,' he thought hysterically as he continued to squirm, 'please kill me, don't let me be insane, just take me...'  
  
And suddenly the pain stopped.  
  
A voice had shouted something.  
  
He couldn't remember what.  
  
Harry passed out. 


	13. Explanations and Potions

Chapter 13: Explanations and Potions  
  
Days might have passed and Harry wouldn't have known the difference. But luckily, it wasn't days, just hours; he was in the hospital wing, his entire body aching, but situated warmly in the white linen sheets. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were there, and for a moment he wondered where Lupin was, then remembered that he was probably somewhere in the hospital wing too. "Headmaster..." he said weakly, "...I can't...I don't...I feel...I feel terrible." Dumbledore smiled slightly, "I know Harry. Just rest. Rest and everything will be explained tomorrow. But for now...sleep."  
  
Perhaps another day passed, and when Harry awoke, he did indeed notice that sunlight was creeping through the window; he sat up slowly, and found that the room was blurry. He groped for his glasses and found them on the bedside table, and everything focused again. "Ugh," he said, the sunlight blinding him slightly as a cloud moved out of the way. "Harry?" said a voice softly from the bed next to him. "Professor, is that you?" said Harry, peering around behind the curtain. Sure enough, Professor Lupin was there in the bed, looking worse for wear. "Harry, I'm so sorry." Harry smiled slightly, "It's not like it's your fault is it?" Lupin smiled weakly, "This is true."  
  
The door to the ward opened, and the Headmaster came in and sat down at the edge of Harry's bed. Harry abruptly sat back and pretended as if he hadn't been talking to Professor Lupin, although Dumbledore knew better. "It's all right Harry, I know that patients talk even when they're not supposed to, on Madam Pomfrey's orders," he said with a smile, pushing back the curtain, "besides, I want to speak with you both anyway."  
  
He smiled, eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses, and sniffed his long crooked nose, "I'm sure you're wondering exactly what's going on now Harry, and rightly so. Professor Lupin might be wondering this as well, considering he wasn't conscious of his actions the majority of the time." And, starting at the beginning, Dumbledore said, "Firstly, Harry, I know you're wondering why we ordered the students back to their dormitories. The reason was that Professor Lupin had gone missing, and I had a terrible feeling that perhaps he had not done so voluntarily. Where exactly were you, Remus?" he asked.  
  
Lupin sighed, "Down visiting Hagrid, having a word with him about...certain business. I was leaving his hut when I heard a noise down behind his pumpkin patch, and I went to investigate when all of a sudden I heard...her voice...saying the Imperius Curse. After that I don't remember, although I seem to remember coming back to the castle at some point in time or another." "You did," said Harry, "you came to me and said you had important business with me so we went down past Hagrid's hut and you took me into the Forest, and said that Dumbledore and Hagrid were already there. I really fell for it. If I had looked you straight in the eye, though, I would have known something was wrong. I noticed it when Lestrange said she'd put the Imperius Curse on you. You looked like you were dead."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Then my guesses were close. The only reason, Harry, why we even found you is because I happened to be looking out upon the Forbidden Forest and I saw a shower of red sparks. Was that you?" Harry nodded, "It was the only thing I could think to do, although I figured chances of someone looking out on the Forest were small." "You were lucky, Harry," said Dumbledore, "as I dispatched Hagrid and Professor Snape to investigate. Although I wasn't certain that it was you that had gone missing, but once I had a word with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, they told me you had gone with Professor Lupin. Then I knew it was you in the Forest."  
  
Just then someone knocked on the door, and Dumbledore got up to let them in; it was Snape. "Recovering, are we?" he said greasily, "I thought you'd be out for a week." Harry and Lupin ignored him as Dumbledore said "Yes Severus, I was just telling them about what happened." He nodded and said "Ah," then sat down in the corner chair, waiting for Dumbledore to finish. "Professor Snape was the first one to come upon the scene, followed by Hagrid, who brought along his rather intimidating crossbow to hold Lestrange in check while Professor Snape brought you and Professor Lupin back here."  
  
"But unfortunately," interrupted Snape, "by the time I got back to the Forest Hagrid had been knocked out by Lestrange and she had escaped." Harry almost groaned with frustration, "Well that makes the second time she's gotten away," he grumbled, nonetheless feeling sorry for Hagrid. "It still doesn't match the number of times you've escaped from Voldemort's grasp," said Dumbledore with a smile. "Maybe so, but I feel the worse for it," said Harry, his limbs aching as he moved. His smile faded, "I'm glad you're all right Harry. I was very worried." Harry smiled loosely, "So was I."  
  
Harry spent the next three days in the hospital ward, although Ron and Hermione visited him at least twice a day, and when he was finally free of his bed, he was sorely glad. Lupin, lucky him, had escaped the day before, having recovered from a slightly less terrible curse than Harry's. And although Harry still ached slightly, he was ever so glad to be back again.  
  
He was, however, worried; it was only the end of October, and already things had begun to heat up at Hogwarts. "I'd better watch my step from now on," he said to Ron off-handedly, "things are getting awfully sticky early in the year." "Yeah, no kidding," said Ron, "usually this sort of thing happens at the end of the year!" They smiled wryly, although Hermione saw it as no laughing matter, as they descended into the dungeons for Double Potions with the Slytherins.  
  
The door to the Potions classroom was locked, as students were crowded around it waiting to get inside, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked to Dean, Neville, and Seamus, waiting for it to open. "Alright there Potter?" said a sneering voice from behind them a moment later. Harry turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, a particularly nasty look on Malfoy's pale, pointed face. "Since when have you ever cared, Malfoy?" he asked indignantly. "Tut tut, that's no way to speak to a Head Boy," he said, "I should tell Professor Snape and have you in detention." "Oh get off of it Malfoy," said Hermione, "you can't get him in detention." "Did I ask you, Granger? If I want your opinion, I'll give it to you," he sneered. He approached Harry, "No, I was talking to Potter." He came close to Harry, and whispered, "You're dead after what you did to my father. When he gets back from Azkaban, you'll be expelled from Hogwarts, and they'll snap your wand in two." Although he spoke in a whisper, the entire dungeon seemed to fill with his words; all the students had stopped talking and were now staring at Malfoy and Harry.  
  
"I'd love to see it, Malfoy," said Harry loudly, voice ringing off the stone walls, "but you see, what with your father being a Death Eater, I doubt he'll be able to show his face in public ever again." Malfoy's cold eyes flashed with venom as he said, "He's still better than your Mudblood parents." The entirety of the dungeon erupted in boos and Dean shouted out "Bad form!" and Ron spat "Get out of here with your pure blood crap Malfoy! Nobody's buying it!" Malfoy merely grinned and said, "Or you'll do what Weasel? You don't have two Knuts to rub together poor boy." Hermione and Harry grabbed Ron's robes to keep him from hexing Malfoy, who was shaking his head. "I'll have to alert Professor Snape about your bad behavior Weasley; can't have you threatening the students now can we?"  
  
"That'll do, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy turned to see Snape standing over him, and he immediately pointed at Ron, "He threatened me sir! Did you see it? He threatened a Head Boy!" Surprisingly, Snape merely said smoothly, "No Mr. Malfoy, I didn't see it," and with that, he waved his hand and the door unlocked. The students ushered into the room in silence, completely blown away by Snape's lack of aggression.  
  
Harry was walking through the doorway past Snape when he grabbed Harry by the shoulder, "Just a minute Potter." Harry contained his surprise, but said, "Yes sir?"  
  
"Legilimens!"  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius were dueling, and Sirius was falling through that terrible veil...no...no. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" shouted Harry, and Snape zoomed straight up into the air, levitating at least ten feet off the ground. Harry rubbed his head right on his scar, feeling it twang only slightly this time, then he said "Finite Incantatem," and Snape fell to the floor with a sickening crack. He let out a grunt of pain, then said, "Ten points from Gryffindor for not being ready. Practice more and suffer less!" Harry nodded and said, "Sir, do you need help?" "No, now get in the classroom and work on your potion!" he snapped, getting up on his own, albeit a little unsteady.  
  
Harry hurried into the classroom, noticing that the students were wondering exactly what was going on. All they had seen was Harry swooning for a moment, followed by Snape zipping straight up into the air, and then landing with an awful sound. "Well get to work!" said Snape as he swooped in, waving his hand; the potion recipe for that day appeared on the board. This time it would be a Youth Serum, one of the most complex potions they had ever done. "And may I remind all of you," added Snape, "that should some of these ingredients be added wrong," he paused to sneer at Neville, "disasters could potentially occur that none of us would enjoy befalling. You have one hour."  
  
Harry quickly began chopping roots and boiling potion, although after a few minutes he noticed that someone across the room was trying to get his attention. He looked up to see Malfoy doing fake swoons, and Pansy Parkinson giggling at his impression. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him, continuing on with the Serum, and eventually an hour passed, and Harry corked his sample flask with satisfaction. It was then that Snape swept past and said, "Longbottom up front, and bring your sample flask." 'Uh- oh,' thought Harry, watching as Neville trembled his way up to the front of the room.  
  
"Stop your potions...now," said Snape, glancing at the clock idly. "You're about to see if Longbottom has done his potion right or, as I suspect, wrong. If he did it correctly he will quickly turn ten years younger. If not...well, we'll see what happens." The Slytherins grinned with satisfaction, whereas the Gryffindors were all silently cursing Snape and his house. "Well? Drink up, Longbottom!" he snapped. Neville slowly put the flask to his lips, shaking all the while, and drank. Everyone waited in silence. And suddenly, Neville seemed to be growing smaller; his face seemed to shrink, and he said "Is it working?" They all laughed; his voice had come out high pitched, as if he had never taken the plunge into puberty. Clearly, the potion had worked; Hermione almost smacked of satisfaction as she watched her protégé shrink, now to a seven year old.  
  
Snape glared at her and Neville both, "Ten points from Gryffindor for having Granger help you!" he said, swiftly handing him the antidote. Neville drank deeply, and a minute later he was back to his normal size, although his voice was cracking slightly as his vocal chords had changed so rapidly. "Class dismissed!" said Snape, looking put-out that Neville had not turned into a frog or blown up. Everyone hurried out of the room, although Malfoy was strutting as if it was a big accomplishment for Gryffindor to lose points during Potions. Hermione, however, was almost beaming; she seemed more than glad to rub Snape the wrong way whenever possible, and for the moment, she gloated. 


	14. Animagus Training

Chapter 14: Animagus Training  
  
Thankfully for Harry, some time elapsed before any sign of Voldemort reappeared. It was the beginning of December, and snow blanketed the ground; Harry, however, was more concerned with his first Animagus lesson, which would take place that Thursday. "So have you chosen a form yet?" asked Hermione as they trekked to the greenhouses for Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, "No not yet," said Harry, "and I'm starting to get more and more nervous about it. Unless I come up with something by Thursday it won't be much of a lesson." "Speaking of out-of-class lessons, how's Occlumency coming along?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged, "I think I'm doing pretty well but Snape apparently thinks I'm bloody awful. He never says I'm doing better, just keeps telling me to practice."  
  
"Well obviously it must be working," said Hermione, "you haven't had a nightmare once since you started, have you?" Harry reflected on this for a moment, then said, "You're right about that. I just now realized that I haven't had one since the summer. It almost seems strange not to have them." "But it's a good thing, Harry," said Hermione as they entered the greenhouse, "so long as," she lowered her voice, "You-Know-Who can't get in your mind, you'll be safe." "Yeah, that's what I thought until October," he said warily, bringing Ron and Hermione to mind of the events that had occurred then.  
  
They both shifted uneasily, then settled in for their lesson; "Everyone put on your gloves," said Professor Sprout, donning her own pair of dragonhide gloves, "today we will be learning about Spiky Bushes, which are highly volatile. I suggest everyone use caution around them, as they will shoot spikes at you should you intimidate them or touch them the wrong way. Now, a group of three to each bush, if you please." Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the nearest Bush and waited for further instructions. "Very good, very good," said Professor Sprout, going to her own Spiky Bush, "now can anybody tell me what the medicinal properties of Spiky Bushes are?" Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
"Miss Granger?'  
  
"Spiky Bushes are commonly used for curing rashes, warts, or other maladies that are inflicted magically. They do not work on naturally induced skin irritations."  
  
"Very good Miss Granger! Take fifteen points!"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances; Hermione was sounding more and more like a text book by the minute. Ernie MacMillan of Hufflepuff begrudgingly smiled at Hermione, and said, "Job well done." Ernie being overwhelmingly pompous most of the time, Hermione took his complement to heart.  
  
After their Herbology lesson Harry and Ron agreed that some wizard chess was in good order, despite the fact that Hermione harked on them about doing their Potions essay, which, she said, was twelve inches and due in two days. At six inches a night, according to her, they hardly had time for games.  
  
Harry and Ron, however, thought otherwise.  
  
Yet that evening they were working diligently on their essay, wishing that the six inches would miraculously appear on its own. It did not, however, no matter how many times they stared at the parchment, although finally Hermione agreed to have a look at their essays and correct any mistakes made, which were undoubtedly many considering their boredom. Harry looked out the window with longing for the spring, when the bulk of the Quidditch season would hit. Their practices and their one game, which had been cancelled, were hardly enough to sustain him till the spring. "Let's go down to dinner," said Ron with a yawn, "I think we need a break from this nonsense."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but felt her stomach rumbling and finally agreed, "I'll finish the Arithmancy homework when I get back, I s'pose," she said, putting down her quill. The three of them climbed through the portrait hole a minute later, the Fat Lady gossiping avidly with the witch from the portrait down the hall.  
  
They were walking down the corridor by the statue of Merlin when Hermione rounded the corner ahead of them and was promptly knocked over. They heard a resounding "Argh!" from around the corner, and before Ron or Harry had a chance to see who it was an angry voice boomed "MISS GRANGER! TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND YOUR SNEAKY ATTEMPTS?! AND WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME!"  
  
Ron and Harry did not have to be told who it was.  
  
A very, very angry looking Professor Snape whipped past them, muttering something about Hermione being a strange girl with a twisted mind when Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't the only one now down on the floor.  
  
Ron was doubled over laughing on the stone floor.  
  
"Oh I swear it was an accident!" moaned Hermione, her bag broken and books askew, "Harry you believe me don't you? I didn't know he was there I promise!" "I know Hermione," said Harry with a giggle, helping her to her feet and collecting a few of her books. "Reparo!" she said, fixing her bag and looking very put out. "Ron! Shut UP!"  
  
That Thursday Harry had two lessons with Snape; one in Potions and one in the evening for Occlumency as well as Animagus training. Despite Harry's protests, Lupin had reassured him that Snape knew better than he about being an Animagus mostly because, "Professor Snape really is an Animagus, Harry. I'm a werewolf, and that's not the same thing."  
  
They went to the dungeon with some apprehension, mostly because Hermione was almost trembling with a mixture of rage and fear. "Why the nerve of him..." she grumbled, "...him and his yellow teeth and greasy hair...hook-nosed git..." Harry and Ron resisted laughter, mostly because they were about to enter the classroom. There they found the potions recipe already waiting on the board; today it would be a Healing Draught, and it looked to be one of the more complicated potions. Lately, it seemed as if Snape had been pushing them more and more, with increasingly complex potions that none of them had encountered before.  
  
They began working, and Snape did not appear until halfway through the lesson, at which point he swept past Neville and scared the blazes out of him. Subsequently, he stirred his potion clockwise instead of counterclockwise, and Harry could only imagine what would happen as a result. Slowly, gradually, the clock wound down and eventually it was only twenty minutes from the end of the lesson. Harry corked his sample flask and placed it in the rack on Snape's desk, then waited.  
  
It only seemed natural that Snape should choose to pick on Neville yet again.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, have you finished with your Draught?" said Snape silkily. "Y-Yes sir, right here," he said, holding up his flask nervously. "Very good," said Snape, "Miss Granger, please come to the front of the class." Everyone looked around and watched as Hermione kicked her chair away and stood in front of Snape's desk, where he towered over her menacingly, black eyes flashing. He snatched Neville's flask out of his hand, then shoved it into Hermione's hands, "Today, class," he said, turning to face the students, "we are going to see if Mr. Longbottom has correctly mixed his Draught. If he has, Miss Granger should be feeling better than normal, as if she's exceedingly happy. If not...we'll see."  
  
The Slytherins waited with bated breath; they were all hoping Neville would fail. In turn, the Gryffindors were praying that Neville would pull through again as he had the last time Snape had put him on the spot. Hermione looked into the flask and saw nothing but darkness; she wouldn't know until she drank it if it was wrong. Hoping it would taste like lavender, as it was supposed to, she took a heavy drink, sputtered a bit, then waited.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
The Gryffindors cheered.  
  
Neville had made it again.  
  
Snape's upper lip curled with anger and he said "Sit down Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor! I've told you before not to help him!" She nodded, "Yes, sir." Just then Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't looking at all well; she was almost green. Snape went walking past her and began snapping out the homework assignment, "Twelve inches of parchment on the properties of-" "Professor look out!" shouted Harry as Hermione keeled forward, looking even greener than before. Snape caught her by the shoulders as she fell forward, passing out as she did so, and he laid her down on a desk quickly.  
  
He shook her shoulders slightly, but she did not awake; pulling back one eyelid and inspecting carefully, Snape spat with anger, "Longbottom you idiot! You gave her a Sleeping Draught!" Neville's eyes grew wide, "Oh no! I knew I added the wrong-" "Shut up and get out Longbottom! Twenty points from Gryffindor!" shouted Snape, "Now get out of my room you witless boy!" Neville ran from the room, hardly remembering to grab his bag. "Twelve inches on the properties of the Healing Draught! Class dismissed!" he shouted. No one had to be told twice, none of them willing to bear the brunt of Snape's wrath, and they scurried from the room as quickly as possible.  
  
Harry and Ron looked back to see Snape mixing up an antidote to the Sleeping Draught Neville had concocted, and Harry worked up the courage to ask, "Is she going to be okay sir?" Snape's head snapped up to look at Harry and Ron, and he glared, "If I can counteract what that idiot boy did...possibly. Now get OUT!"  
  
Harry and Ron ran all the way to Gryffindor common room to find Neville whimpering in a chair, "I don't know how I passed the O.W.L. for that dreadful class!" he groaned, "Why am I in there?!" Harry and Ron looked at Neville sympathetically, "Don't worry too much about it Neville. He's just a nasty bitter old man," said Ron, "that doesn't like anybody." Harry shrugged, "Besides, he's just trying to get to you. Ignore him and he'll go away eventually." Neville nodded after a minute, then said, "I feel terrible about Hermione. Is she going to be all right?" Harry and Ron neglected to mention what Snape had said, although Harry lied, "Yeah, Snape said she'll be fine."  
  
That evening Hermione was not to be seen, although rumor had it that she was in the hospital wing. Neville, consequently, was feeling terrible by the time dinner came round. "I mean it's like when he walks by I just lose me mind!" he said, "I can't concentrate whenever he walks past me because I think he's going to curse me!" Harry glanced up at the High Table and saw Snape glaring down at them, almost as if he knew that they were talking about him, and for a moment Harry remembered Dumbledore's remark a year ago about Snape being an accomplished Legilimens.  
  
After dinner Harry went to the dungeons for his Occlumency and Animagus training, still unable to settle on an animal of choice. Hermione had commented that a snake would be useful, and he knew that she was right, but he dreaded being that much more like Voldemort. A lion would be neat, but also large, and he wasn't sure how well that would work. He had even thought about becoming a mongoose, so as to kill snakes easier, especially snakes like Voldemort, but that was more of a venomous thought than a good one.  
  
He knocked on Snape's office door quietly, somewhat hoping he wouldn't be there, but a minute later a voice said "Come in Potter." He entered in silence and was just closing the door when he heard "Legilimens!"  
  
"TARANTALLEGRA!" shouted Harry, watching as Snape's legs danced wildly and uncontrollably. "Finite Incantatem!" said Snape, this time releasing himself from the spell. He dusted himself off and got up from where he had fallen on the floor upon the spell's release, "Better," he said casually, "but you must be faster Potter. Your speed is not at all quick." Harry wasn't sure how much quicker he could get until Snape did it again.  
  
"Legilimens!"  
  
"Scourgify!"  
  
"Finite Incantatem!"  
  
So this pattern continued on for some time until Snape finally said, "All right Potter. We'll stop for tonight. We need to begin your Animagus training anyway." He got up from where he had fallen on the floor yet again and said, "And your animal of choice is...?" Harry hesitated for a moment, then said, "Well sir, I don't...I mean I have a few ideas, but I don't really know what the advantages are."  
  
"Such as...?"  
  
"Well sir, Hermione suggested I change into a snake, but that just seemed a little too near what Vold-I mean the Dark Lord is. Since we share a few similarities...I just...I don't want for there to be another one. And Ron suggested a lion, which I thought would be useful, but I don't know what with it being so big. I mean, it's not very easy to get out of a tight spot unless you want to kill somebody is it? And then I was thinking about a mongoose, since mongooses kill snakes and can be pretty vicious but are relatively small," he added.  
  
After a minute Snape said, "It's your decision Potter, although I suggest you choose between the snake or the mongoose. Either one is relatively helpful, whether you think it brings you that much closer to the Dark Lord or not." Harry was at a stalemate, then suddenly remembered something very particular about Snape, "Sir...you're an Animagus...what...what are the advantages of being a snake?" Snape sat down at his desk and observed Harry with a look on his face as if he were sucking on a lemon, "Snakes are useful in many ways, Potter. They're small, fast, and lethal. Those three characteristics alone make them some of the most feared creatures known to man. But of course, there are disadvantages; when out in the open you risk having your head hacked off or being stomped on, despite how easy it is, usually, to scare off attackers.  
  
"I like the snake personally because it is a smart fast animal; but of course, your Animagus form, Potter, should somewhat be an imitation of how you feel about yourself in your own human form." "How so? Sir?" said Harry. "Well Potter, if you're a bookish know-it-all like, for example, Hermione Granger, then perhaps you should be an owl. If you're a meddlesome, irritating old hag like, say, Dolores Umbridge, then perhaps you should be a toad. After all, nobody really likes toads do they? And since nobody really likes that overbearing Umbridge woman, it only makes sense. You understand now, I'm assuming, unless you're being unusually thick tonight." "And," he added, "you are a Parselmouth, so you've that advantage on you. A snake, despite all your misgivings, might be worth it."  
  
Harry nodded, ignoring the multiple insults he had received, and instead said, "So what about if you're a middle-of-the-road sort of person who just tries to do what's right?" Snape caught hold of Harry's obvious reference to himself and said, "A slug." Harry felt rather put-out, but didn't say anything. After about five minutes of this Snape said "Oh great gargoyles Potter just pick something, the night's wasting and I've things to do!" waving a hand at him as if to say 'Hurry it up.'  
  
Harry felt nervous as he spoke, "Yes, sir. I...I choose...I choose the snake." "Finally," muttered Snape, getting to his feet, "stand up Potter." Harry stood, and Snape said, "Now for the first few times you transform you'll be using a potion. This helps your body identify with the form it will take and eventually stay with for minutes, hours, or even days at a time. As I'm sure you can at least halfway understand, the body is not used to abrupt changes back and forth, so beginning Animagi use the Animagus Elixir to help ease the change." He turned his back on Harry and began pouring something into a flask, then turned back, "Hold this for a moment."  
  
Harry nodded as Snape continued, "Now if there's one thing that can mess up a beginning Animagus it's the actually type of animal they choose. For instance, although I'm a snake Animagus, I can't verily transform into a boa one minute and a garden snake the next. I can only choose one form of snake; in my case, an Asp." 'You're only off by one consonant,' thought Harry with a polite smile as Snape elaborated on the subject. "So the first thing you should do, Potter, before we go any further, is pick a type of snake. A specific one that you can visualize easily."  
  
Not knowing too many snakes, Harry asked, "Er, what if I don't know very many types? Sir?" he added hastily. Snape sighed irritably, "You could at least have picked an animal you know something about. Just think of some sort of snake that's small and poisonous but not weak like a garden snake or some other rubbish like that. But I wouldn't choose a constrictor either; they're too large and can be seen too easily." Harry thought about it for a minute; the only snakes he'd ever seen were the ones in Aunt Petunia's garden or the one he released from the zoo, and all of those were the wrong type.  
  
"Today, Potter," said Snape irritably. Harry thought for a moment, then said, "What about a King Cobra?" Snape reflected on this for a moment and finally replied, "Interesting selection. The hood of the King Cobra does not always have to be out, so you could hide somewhat easily as a regular snake. It's poisonous, can spit venom...also very fast...you'd just have to choose to be a medium sized one. Those snakes can get quite large. You can visualize it then?" Harry nodded, "I've seen one once before in the snake pit at the zoo." "I didn't ask for you to elaborate, I said can you visualize it?" Harry nodded angrily, "Yes sir," at this point growing more and more irritated with Snape insulting him.  
  
"All right Potter, let's try it," said Snape, "the first thing you need to do is clear your mind completely. No other animals, people, objects, anything; a blank canvas, if you will." Harry closed his eyes and visualized a blank canvas, and everything quickly went away, Harry now more adept at this since his Occlumency training. "Keep your eyes closed Potter," said Snape, "and imagine the King Cobra. Imagine every little detail about it, from the eyes to the scales to the rattle to the hood, every little detail."  
  
Harry was imagining quite well when suddenly Snape said, "Now drink." Harry put the flask to his lips and swallowed automatically, the snake still fresh in his mind. His eyes whipped open as he realized that he was getting smaller and smaller and Snape was getting larger and larger. He seemed a thousand feet high, and the desk loomed next to Harry, looking more like a mountain than a desk. He shuddered, and heard something rattle, then realized.  
  
I'm a snake.  
  
Harry saw Snape's lips move, but he could not hear...then he remembered...snakes can't hear... Snape was rummaging for something on his desk, scribbled something, then put a piece of parchment down in front of Harry's tiny, beady eyes.  
  
Now imagine yourself in your human form.  
  
Harry felt the urge to nod but could not; his head merely swayed back and forth, almost as if he were smoother than liquid. His tongue hissed in and out of his mouth, and he could taste the air. He could even taste Snape, who seemed, from here, to taste more like a thousand different tastes of potions ingredients. The desk tasted of wood, the parchment sheet before him tasted of age and ink. He tried to speak but only hissed more, and he shuddered; the rattle followed suit.  
  
Snape gestured to the paper again and Harry followed his advice. 'I'm Harry Potter, I'm six foot with crazy hair that never lies flat, I have green eyes, I have a scar and wear glasses...' Harry suddenly felt as if he were growing faster than the speed of light, and suddenly he was standing next to Professor Snape, who grabbed him by the shoulders and held him firmly. "I can't...I can't stop swaying!" said Harry woozily, glasses slightly askew, and he giggled slightly. "That's a side effect of the potion," said Snape, forcing him to sit down, "unfortunately it has a large alcoholic content due to the needed smoothness of transition. You'll be fine in a minute."  
  
Harry's eyes felt as if they were going every which way, and he looked up at Snape, "You seemed way taller from down there," he said, pointing at the ground. "Yes, well, that's what it's like being a snake," said Snape, almost smirking at the idea that Harry Potter was basically drunk in his office. After a few minutes, however, Harry was recovering, "That felt so strange," said Harry, now fully aware of what had happened. "And I couldn't hear...I had forgotten that snakes can't hear...but I could taste! I could taste a thousand things all at once!" Snape leaned against his desk easily and crossed his arms, "The hearing is probably the only true disadvantage of being a snake, but once you learn to read lips it becomes much easier." "Hang on, you can read lips? Sir?" added Harry. "I have to if I want to know what's going on while I'm a snake," said Snape, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
And finally Harry understood how Snape always seemed to know what he was saying at the Gryffindor table. 


	15. The Winter Guest

Chapter 15: The Winter Guest  
  
"So the lesson went well then?" said Hermione, who had just returned from the hospital wing the following morning. "Sort of," said Harry, "I can transform, but Snape says you have to use a potion when you're a beginner so your body adjusts easier. It's pretty wild." "And what form did you choose?" she said. Harry looked a little downcast, "The snake." "Oh Harry don't be so upset," she said, "you're choosing to be a snake, not bloody well You-Know-Who himself! It's not like this means you're in Slytherin or anything!" "Yeh," said Ron, "and if it did you wouldn't do it, right?" Harry nodded, but felt no better about it.  
  
That morning they had Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Harry happily looked forward to until he saw that Lupin was not there. Instead a single assignment was written on the board, instructing them to read Chapter 10 of their text book, and a homework assignment of "Assess the Conditions Suffered by those Bitten by Vampires, 6 inches." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other; Lupin hadn't been gone all year, but now...  
  
"Maybe it's the werewolf business again," whispered Ron once they had left the class, "you know, like maybe he didn't take his potion like he's supposed." "I don't think so," said Harry, "because every other time he's always been fine." "Maybe he's on Order business," said Hermione, "that's always likely." "Yeah, let's hope that's all it is," said Harry, feeling slightly worried.  
  
But Professor Lupin did not return, and when Christmas had rolled around, the three of them were becoming increasingly nervous about where he had gone. "I mean we're not learning much without him are we?" said Ron, "Snape ducks in there occasionally and teaches a lesson but he's just nasty about it all the time." "I don't see why Dumbledore doesn't take over for a spell," said Hermione, "what with Lupin being gone for as long as he has." Harry lowered his voice, "Maybe we'll see him at...Black's house," he said, not wanting to refer to Grimmauld Place by name. Hermione nodded, "I'll bet that's where he is. Doing stuff for the Order and all that."  
  
Right before Christmas break, Harry was finishing up an Occlumency lesson with Snape when the Potions Master said, "And Potter, we will have lessons over break. Since I have," he suddenly stopped and placed a Silencing Charm on the classroom, then continued, "business with the Order, the Headmaster thinks it prudent for us to continue." Harry almost let out a groan of displeasure but said nothing; wasn't he good enough? He was getting sick of these Occlumency lessons, mostly because they just resulted in him and Snape casting spells on each other and trying to get the best of the other.  
  
Therefore, when Christmas break finally came, Harry felt he didn't have so much to look forward to. "Aw, you're kidding!" said Ron when Harry told him. "Oh no, he's coming by at Christmas?" said Hermione, "The last thing I need is that git swooping around on Christmas morning!" "I know," said Harry, "and the thing is I don't know why Dumbledore's making us. I mean, I think I'm pretty good at it. I don't need any more lessons, I don't think. I haven't had a nightmare since the summer for goodness sake!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ugh, I suppose you should keep on having lessons though. It only seems right." But Harry felt as if there was something Dumbledore wasn't telling him; perhaps he had something else in mind, although what, Harry had no idea.  
  
Their late night arrival at Grimmauld Place was filled with a thousand hugs and hellos, and Mrs. Weasley whisked about the kitchen to make them a late dinner. "Was the trip all right dear?" she asked Harry as he sat down at the table, "Yeah, except for Ron getting trounced by Hermione at wizard chess." Ron frowned at him, "Just had to bring it up, didn't you?" Hermione beamed but merely continued petting Crookshanks, knowing better than to press the matter.  
  
The first week of their Christmas break was filled with games; none of them felt like doing homework, and especially Ron and Harry, who occupied most of their time with Gobstones, wizard chess, or eating sweets. Nothing, Harry thought, could make it a better Christmas than that. Ginny was also more than happy to join in the festivities, and she spent most of her time helping Tonks decorate the house. It was around then that Harry remembered that he hadn't seen Lupin in months; that evening, he approached Mundungus Fletcher on the matter.  
  
"Oh, he's off somewhere," said Mundungus off-handedly, "taking care of some business for Dumbledore and the Order. Don't worry Harry, he's safe, just...busy." "Come on Dung," let us in on it," said Ron eagerly, "we won't tell!" "No, I'm sorry," said Mundungus, "you're not allowed and that's that. Besides, your mum would have my head if I were to divulge too much information." Harry remembered last year's incidents between Mrs. Weasley and Mundungus, and thought he had a right to be afraid.  
  
Two days later it was Christmas morning and Harry looked down at the end of his bed to see a pile of presents waiting there in the sunlight of mid-morning, and looked over to see that Ron had already torn through most of his. "Thanks for the Firebolt model, Harry," he said, chewing on a Chocolate Frog he had received, "it's not exactly as great as my real broom, but it's still lovely." Harry grinned to himself, glad that Ron finally had the broom of his dreams, and quickly opened up the first package, which was from Hermione, who had returned home the day before to be with her parents for the next few days.  
  
"Ugh," said Harry, "another homework planner?" "I think she figured out that you threw away the old one mate," said Ron, "but don't worry, I got another one too." He held up his own, which was spewing mantras such as "Time's a wasting," "Do it now or regret it later," and other things that merely made Harry want to shut the stupid thing in his trunk. "Bloody terrible," muttered Ron, throwing it haphazardly across the room; it landed in the wastebasket.  
  
The next present was from Moody; it was a new edition of Harry's old Sneakoscope, which didn't surprise him much. Setting it next to the Foe- Glass he had received from Moody for his birthday he ripped into the next package, which was from Lupin. Pulling a thick leather bound book from the brown wrapping paper Harry read the words A History of Dark Magic on the spine. A note fell out of the cover as Harry flipped through the pages.  
  
I thought you might want to do some reading up on the subject.  
  
Merry Christmas,  
  
R.J. Lupin  
Harry grinned but said nothing as he quietly snuck the book under his pillow, glad that Ron had not seen it. He continued to open presents and only hesitated when he saw a large present from Fred and George, "Eh," said Harry, "Ron. Did you get a big present from Fred and George?" "Not a big one, why?" said Ron. "Because this one's moving," said Harry cautiously, pulling out his wand.  
  
Ron got to his feet, "Let me hide over there first." He ducked around behind the large cabinet in the room then said, "Let it rip Harry." Harry kneeled beside his bed, most of his body shielded from any fireworks Fred and George might have packed. Snipping off the string with a Cutting Spell, Harry said "Locomotor paper!" and the wrapping paper shot off the package and into the air, revealing a large, furry niffler. It snorted and its long tongue shot out and tried to wrap around Harry, who beat it back easily, and the niffler ran into a corner, looking offended. "What am I supposed to do with this?!" cried Harry, "I don't have any good use for a niffler!"  
  
"Actually," said Ron, "they can be pretty useful. I had one once but Fred used it as a Quaffle for Quidditch practice when I was eight. Ah, here's a note from them!" he said, snatching a piece of paper off the floor.  
  
Dear Ron and Harry,  
  
This Niffler is for the both of you; they're right useful for cleaning your room. Now we know what you're thinking; why do we care if you clean your room? Well the truth is we always used a Niffler to get rid of some of our more...shall we say, un-school-worthy items. Filch, for obvious reasons, never caught on. Keep it in your room and it'll dispose of any incriminating evidence should you ever be searched. But don't let it loose on its own; only let it out when you need to dispose of anything, particularly Skiving Snackboxes or anything else. By the way, it's also good for finding treasure; they can be right useful at times. Don't worry; you'll thank us for this later, especially since Nifflers can regurgitate anything they've eaten upon request. And always remember; evidence isn't incriminating unless it actually points to you!  
  
Have a Wheezy Christmas,  
  
Fred and George  
  
"Well," said Ron, "at least if we ever have to worry about Filch nicking through our rooms we can use the niffler to get rid of it all." "This is a strange gift," said Harry, "I mean, they know that neither of us gets into nearly as much trouble as either of them did. And it's not like I've got any illegal stuff in my trunk. And you don't either, right?" Ron grinned uneasily, "Well...there's a few things that Fred gave me last time I saw him..." Harry rolled his eyes, "Then I guess we will need a niffler after all now won't we?"  
  
That evening Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard chess against Moody, who had agreed to play them two on one. After nearly an hour of exhausted playing, however, Moody finally beat the two of them. "I can't believe it!" said Ron, "Even two on one he still beats us!" "Experience over youth, sunny jim," said Moody, his magical eye whizzing about dizzily. Ron looked at the board with disgust, "Well, that's two Chocolate Frogs I owe you." Harry frowned at Ron, "I told you we wouldn't win!" "Well how was I supposed to know?! I figured with the two of us we might pull it off!"  
  
They argued about this for some time while Moody merely smirked and went into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with something when a knock sounded on the front door. "I'll get it," said Tonks, who had just finished hanging mistletoe in the doorway to the living room. A moment later Professor Snape appeared, a small amount of snow on his shoulders. Tonks appeared next to him and Snape noted that the mistletoe was hanging over their heads; he quickly moved; "Ready Potter?" he said, without so much as a "Merry Christmas." "Yes sir," said Harry, standing up from where he'd been sitting by the fire with Ron, throwing fizzing whizbees into the fire. "Kitchen," said Snape, "hurry it up."  
  
Harry was following Snape as he opened the door to the kitchen, when all of a sudden he backed out quickly, "Let's go to another room in the house," he said, trying to act as if nothing had happened. "Professor Snape!" called Mrs. Weasley's voice; for whatever reason, Snape looked caught. He opened the door again, "Hello, Molly," he said with resignation. "I'm glad you came! You did get my invite didn't you?" she said cheerily, wiping her hands on a dish towel. Clearly, she was cooking what was more than likely to be a spectacular Christmas feast. "Ah, yes, about that Molly, thank you but I really can't stay-" he said quickly.  
  
"Oh of course you can!" she said, "You're already here aren't you? Might as well! Besides, you don't want to spend Christmas by yourself!" "Who said I was by myself..." muttered Snape beneath his breath. "Please stay, please!" said Mrs. Weasley, "Nearly the entire Order is going to be here and you should be too!" "All right all right," said Snape bitterly, "just for a while." Harry groaned inwardly; why did she actually want him here?  
  
"Is there another room we can use, Potter?" said Snape, turning to him. "We can use my room or the attic or something," said Harry. "Let's use the attic," said Snape, marching upstairs, clearly unhappy now. Harry followed docilely, hoping that none of Snape's rage would use him as an outlet.  
  
Once they reached the attic Snape threw a few spells around, pushing the antique furniture against the walls so that they had a cleared space in the middle. "Shut the door," said Snape, "and don't forget to LEGILIMENS!"  
  
"Arghh!" said Harry, "Gravitas Corpus!" Snape was sent flying backward, spinning several times before he finally hit the wall with a crack. For a moment Harry thought Snape was fine, then noticed that he wasn't moving, "Oh no..." said Harry, running over to him and shaking him slightly, "Sir? Professor? Professor Snape?" It was then that Harry noticed something red running freely from Snape's black head. Harry could almost hear Snape's voice screaming "EXPELLED, POTTER! FOR ASSAULTING A TEACHER!" and he could only pray that he would even have a seventh year at Hogwarts.  
  
A moment later Harry was almost tumbling down the stairs looking for a member of the Order, "Professor Moody! Professor Moody!" he shouted the moment he saw Mad-Eye. "What is it Potter?" he said, magical eye whizzing in the direction of the attic, "Oh, I see. How did you do that?" Harry explained that he was supposed to be studying Occlumency with Professor Snape, and Moody nodded before he even finished and began his way up the stairs, his clawed foot clunking on every other step as he did so.  
  
When Moody and Harry arrived, they found Snape had not moved, although it sounded like he was mumbling something, as if he were in another place and time. "No Longbottom, the porcupine spines, not the silverweed..." he said dreamily, "...ten points from Ravenclaw..." Moody snorted a laugh, "He's out of it. Well done Potter; you've succeeded in knocking your teacher for a tizzy." He bent down and rolled Snape over, "Snape! Snape, snap out of it!" he said, snapping his fingers in front of him. "Potter, what spell did you hit him with?" said Moody as he propped Snape up against the wall. "Ah, the Spinner Spell," said Harry, "we just learned it in Defense Against the..." "And where did you put the emphasis on the 'Gravitas' part of the spell?'"  
  
Harry watched as Moody bent over Snape and looked at his head, "Uh, the 'tas' I think." "Well that's the problem right there Potter," said Moody, "when you put the emphasis on the 'tas' instead of the 'vi' you get the wrong spell. Spinner Spells are disarm only, but as you can see here you clearly knocked out your opponent. Took the form of a Disillusionment Charm. That should teach you to know the emphasis on words eh?" he said. Harry nodded guiltily, "Yes sir." "Oh it isn't a big deal Potter," said Moody, "you've still got a lot to learn. Now here, help me get him up."  
  
Moody grabbed Snape's left arm and Harry took his right, and they propped him up, albeit rather wobbly. Moody snapped his fingers and a bandage appeared out of thin air and wrapped itself tightly around Snape's head; after a minute, the blood stopped flowing. "You sure got him good didn't you? A little rage coming out eh?" said Moody with a lopsided grin at Harry. "Oh no sir, I didn't mean to," said Harry, "I'd never voluntarily hurt Snape, mostly because I don't want to get expelled."  
  
Moody let out a bark of laughter, then said, "All right Potter, let's walk him downstairs. He needs to walk a bit and try to get his legs back; the two of us need to keep talking to him and try to bring him back. I think right now he's having flashbacks; that's typical for a Disillusionment Charm."  
  
After about a minute of babbling Snape seemed to be slowly but blearily coming back, and they were almost to the living room when Ron came walking by. "Hey Harry, how'd the-" he almost burst out laughing, "What'd you do to him?!" "It was an accident," said Harry, "and be serious Ron. I hit him with a Disillusionment Charm when I used the wrong emphasis on my Spinner Spell." "Oh, the 'tas' instead of the 'vi?'" asked Ron, helping them into the living room. "Yeah," said Harry, "I completely forgot Lupin had said anything about that." Moody started removing the bandage from Snape's head; the wound had healed, and Harry suspected that Moody had used some sort of spell to hasten it. "...No Headmaster, I would never hex James..." Snape mumbled, "...I was just minding my own business when..." "Well he's out of it, isn't he?" said Ron, "Almost bloody incoherent."  
  
"Try to talk to him you two," said Moody, "I have to try to make up a good antidote for his majesty here before he wakes up. He'll have a terrible hangover, but I don't mind; it's not like I wouldn't like watching him go through it." Moody limped out of the room, and Harry said, "Uh...Professor?" Snape's eyes opened, but they looked dizzied and cloudy, "Huh? Who are you?" Ron leaned forward, "I'm Ronald Weasley, remember me sir? I'm in Gryffindor? You hate my brothers Fred and George?" Harry hit Ron on the shoulder, "Don't tell him stuff like that!" "Well sorry but it's true!" said Ron, rubbing his shoulder. He looked back at Snape, whose eyes were slowly beginning to focus, "Ronald Weasley...does not...ring...a bell..."  
  
Harry said, "How about me sir? I'm Harry Potter. You went to school with my father James. Ron and I are in your Potions class. We're sixth years. We hang around a lot with Hermione Granger; she's the Head Girl of Gryffindor and Ron's Head Boy." Snape's head lolled from side to side, "No, can't say...I remember..." Ron let out a long whistle, "What did you do to him Harry? He hates you almost as much as Neville; you'd think he'd at least remember you!" "Oh lay off Ron," said Harry, trying to think of something else that might jog Snape's memory. "Sir, do you remember we were having Occlumency lessons? You're a Legilimens, remember?"  
  
Snape shook his head, "No, no, don't remember..." Harry let out a sigh of frustration, "Well...do you remember being an Animagus? You're an Asp, remember? A snake? I have lessons with you to become an Animagus, remember?" For some reason, this seemed to jog his memory a little, and his eyes narrowed slightly, "Harry Potter...that sounds...familiar..."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes sir, that's me, Harry Potter. You've been teaching me Occlumency and Animagus Form." Suddenly Snape straightened a bit, "Harry Potter...James...James Potter...Lily Evans...I think I knew somebody once..."  
  
"How's he coming along?" asked Moody, holding a small flask of some sort of fizzing potion. "I think he's starting to remember stuff," said Harry, "although I'm not sure." "Well this should help," said Moody, "Snape! Snape, look at me! I'm Alastor Moody, remember?" Snape's head bobbed slightly, "No..." "Well here, drink this," he said, shoving it into Snape's hand. Snape looked down at the flask, "Why?" "Because it'll make you feel better," said Moody, "now drink it!" Snape glared at him but slowly put the flask to his lips, "There's the Snape I know," said Moody, "always glaring at people. That's it, drink up." Snape sputtered and steam came out of his mouth, "Tastes bloody wretched! What is this?!"  
  
But before Moody had a chance to reply, Snape said, "It's Disillusionment Charm antidote." Harry and Ron exchanged glances as Snape suddenly stood up and towered over the both of them, "Weasley! Potter! What're you doing here?!" "Uh, we brought you down here sir," said Harry, "you got hit by the..." "I was hit by a Disillusionment Charm," said Snape, his memory now fully recovered, "it was your Disillusionment Charm..." Harry cringed, "Yes sir, but I didn't know..." "Shut up Potter!" said Snape angrily, "Stupid boy, don't know the difference between a Disillusionment Charm and a Spinner Spell do you?!" Suddenly he swaggered, "Arghh..." and clutched his head. "That should teach you," said Moody, "no shouting until your hangover's gone eh?" "Be quiet Alastor!" snapped Snape loudly, then put a hand to his head and groaned with pain.  
  
"The boy didn't mean anything by it," said Moody, "now sit down for a while and let your head rest." Snape let out a grunt of anger but sat down nonetheless, looking very put-out. "Sir, I really am sorry," said Harry, meaning it, "I didn't mean to-" "I know I know now get out of here!" said Snape, "Go find someone else to plague!"  
  
Harry and Ron slipped out of the living room quietly and went upstairs to their room. "Well that was interesting," said Ron, "too bad he just didn't flat-out lose his memory, the stupid git." "Shut up Ron," said Harry, feeling miserable as he sat down on his bed. Ron regretted his remark for a minute, and said, "Harry, you know it wasn't your fault. He's just a mean old man who doesn't have any friends so he takes it out on us. Don't think on it." "I'm just tired of him always having a reason to hate me," said Harry irritably, "it's like I'm constantly fouling up around him. I must be turning into Neville or something." 


	16. Challenges

Chapter 16: Challenges  
  
That evening Harry and Ron ventured downstairs only when Mr. Weasley shouted "Dinnertime boys!" They came down quietly, hoping that Snape had gone, only to discover that he was in the dining room, seated by Moody, and was, at the moment, in deep discussion about something. He stiffened when Harry and Ron entered the room, then turned back to Moody and refused to look at either of them.  
  
Harry groaned inwardly but said nothing, he and Ron sitting as far away from him as possible. Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Hermione's head popped in, "Hello Harry, Ron! I brought my parents along so we could all spend our Christmas togeth-" her eyes fell on Snape, who merely frowned at her, "What're you looking at Granger?" Her eyes narrowed into slits of anger, and said, "Not much," and disappeared. Ron snorted a laugh, and Snape's eyes flashed rage at him. "S-Sorry," he muttered, staring at the tablecloth.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came in just then and said, "Dinner should be ready in just a moment. Alastor, have you talked to Remus lately? I wanted him to be here tonight too if possible." "Eh, I know he heard about it," said Moody, "but it depends on what's going on...you know." "Right," she said, "well hopefully..." she trailed off, and went back into the kitchen. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "You think Lupin's off doing something like what Hagrid did last year? Trying to rally the giants on our side or something?"  
  
"Doubt it," said Harry, "although I'll bet he's trying to get the vampires or the werewolves or something for Dumbledore. I mean, that's what he's best at, isn't it? All those sorts of creatures?" "Yeh, definitely," whispered Ron, "I just wonder where he is..."  
  
Just then Hermione entered with her parents, who were clearly looking vexed at feeling so out of place, being the only Muggles in the vicinity. They did, however, see a familiar face. "Professor Snape!" said Mr. Granger, walking over and shaking his hand happily, "Nice to see you again!" Snape looked a little standoffish, as usual, then said, "Yes, hello Mr. Granger. How was your trip here?" "Oh very interesting!" said Mr. Granger, sitting down next to him, "We came here by a Portley!" "No Dad," said Hermione, "Portkey." "Oh right, right, Portkey," he said hastily, "and I must admit this magic business is all extremely clever! I've never heard of such things!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Harry, "He hasn't stopped since we got here. Been talking to every wizard he can find about how ingenious the whole system is. I'm starting to wonder if he'll even stop to breathe." Mrs. Granger sat next to her husband, and said, "And this is Harry and Ron! I'm afraid we've never been properly introduced, but Hermione speaks very highly of you both!" shaking each of their hands in turn. "Has she now?" said Ron, "That's surprising. She never speaks highly of us when we're around..." Harry stomped on his foot, and Ron bashed his knee on the underside of the table as he pulled away. Hermione glared at him and said, "Yes, well, let's not exaggerate mum..."  
  
Just then Mr. Weasley entered, followed by Mrs. Weasley, each of them carrying platters of food. Then Mr. Weasley spotted Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and said, "Muggles!" "ARTHUR!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, sorry," he smiled earnestly, setting down a large roast turkey in the middle of the table and hurrying back to the kitchen. Mr. Granger looked at Mr. Weasley oddly as he left, then said, "Oh yes I remember now. Muggles are non-magic people, isn't that right?" Hermione nodded, "That's right dad. You and mum are Muggles." "Of course, of course," he said, turning back to his conversation with Moody and Snape, who were both trying to convince him that kappas were real creatures. "They're from Mongolia," said Snape smoothly, "that's why you've never seen one."  
  
"Actually," interjected Hermione, "they're from Japan." Snape's head twanged over to stare at her, "No, they're from Mongolia." "I'm sorry, sir, but you're wrong. They're from Japan," said Hermione. "Hermione! Don't argue with your professor!" said Mr. Granger, "That's no way to behave!" "But I'm right!" said Hermione, "I know I am!" Mr. Granger opened his mouth to chastise Hermione but Snape interrupted, "Don't worry about it, Mr. Granger. After six years of this I've grown quite used to it." Hermione slammed down her fork and stormed out of the room, not to be seen for the next ten minutes.  
  
Harry looked at Ron with raised eyebrows, and they both tried not to laugh. "What on earth has gotten into her?" said Mrs. Granger, "She was fine when we got here..." "Ah, well, unfortunately," said Snape, "she and I had a bit of a spat at the end of June. You see Miss Granger seems to think of me-" Harry purposely interrupted him, not wanting Hermione's parents to find out what had happened, "So Professor, are we going to resume our Occlumency lesson?" Snape looked extremely irritated at Harry's interruption, "Yes, Potter, but not right now obviously. I'm busy discussing things with the Grangers. Do you mind?" Harry shrugged, "Oh sorry, I didn't think, as usual, forgive me..."  
  
Snape gave him a frown as he continued, "As I was saying..." Harry elbowed Ron sharply, "Say something!" he hissed. "Mr. Granger you're from London aren't you?" said Ron loudly. Snape now looked infuriated at being interrupted twice, "WEASLEY! Learn some manners! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!" "Oh right, Professor, my mistake, sorry," he said. "Now," said Snape, "if I'm allowed to speak...what I was saying before was that apparently Miss Granger thinks of me-"  
  
The dining room door burst open and Hermione stomped in, carrying a textbook, and slammed it down in front of Snape, "There!" she shouted, "From JAPAN!" Snape looked down his hooked nose at the textbook and picked it up, reading the passage carefully. After a minute of silence, he glanced at the cover of the book, then said, "Ah," and flipped a few pages ahead. He pointed to another passage, "Mongolia." "It can't possibly be both," snapped Hermione, "prove it!" "Well, Miss Granger, if you had paused to look," he said, turning to her slowly, "you would know that there are two types of kappas. One type is found in Japan," he extended his index finger, "and the other is found in Mongolia," the middle digit extended, "so clearly, we're both right."  
  
"So why don't you apologize to me then?" said Hermione agitatedly, arms crossed. Snape's eyes narrowed, "For what?" "For telling me I'm wrong," she said easily, triumph in her eyes. "I, Miss Granger, never said you were wrong. I told you that they were from Mongolia and you said that I was wrong. If anything, you owe me an apology." Hermione looked shattered, and could only stutter, "I will never apologize to you for anything." "As I will never apologize to you, now if you'll please pester someone else so I can finish my conversation..."  
  
The slap resounded throughout the room, and Harry and Ron gasped.  
  
"Hey, what's going-?" Mr. Weasley was opening the door to the dining room, and Hermione dashed through it without a second glance. "-on?" finished Mr. Weasley, watching as Hermione bounded up the stairs as fast as she could; a minute later, somewhere in the house, a door slammed shut. "Hermione!" shouted Mr. Granger, "Come back here this instant!" Mrs. Granger jumped to her feet, "Professor, I'm so sorry, I don't understand what the matter is..."  
  
All eyes whipped to stare at Snape, who had a sizeable red handprint on the right side of his face. But rather than begin ranting about Hermione, he merely stood up and said, "Excuse me for a minute."  
  
They could hear his footsteps up the stairs, and Harry and Ron waited for the ensuing shouting match, but nothing came. Mr. Granger got up to go after Hermione but Ron said, "Er, sir, I'd just let her alone. She and Professor Snape have been at odds with each other all year. I'd just let them talk it out." Harry was surprised at Ron's level-headedness; if it had been him that had spoken he probably would have called Snape a stupid old codger. Mr. Granger looked torn, then finally Mrs. Granger said, "Just sit down dear. Let her work it out on her own."  
  
Mr. Weasley, in the meantime, had ducked back into the kitchen and returned with several more platters of food using a Levitation Charm. "Almost ready!" he said, "Just need to finish up with the pumpkin juice!"  
  
Just then a knock resounded on the front door, albeit muffled in the kitchen. "I'll expect that's Fred and George," said Ron, going to answer it. "Sit down Ron, I'll get it," said Mr. Weasley cheerily, "I'm already up anyway." He disappeared for a moment, then the twins appeared, "Happy Christmas Harry! Ron! Did you get our present?" asked Fred. "Yeh, thanks a lot," said Ron grinning, "should be good to dispose of..." He eyed the Grangers, "...uh...trash. Yeh, good trash disposal!"  
  
"Oh, you two are the Weasley twins that own that joke shop are you?" asked Mrs. Granger. "Yes ma'am," said George, "I'm George and this here's Fred. Pleased to meet you," and they both shook her hand. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Granger," said Ron, "just arrived from London." "Oh, then Hermione's around is she?" said George, looking around. The table fell uncomfortably silent. "Er," said George, "maybe not?" "She's indisposed," said Mrs. Granger tightly, "busy at the moment." "Oh, well, that's all right then," said Fred, sitting down beside Ron.  
  
Mrs. Weasley entered just then and said, "Oh good! Fred, George, come help me in the kitchen!" Fred let out a groan of irritation, "Haven't been here for one bloody minute and she's already got us slaving away..."  
  
"...Washing dishes..."  
  
"...Cleaning the rooms..."  
  
"...Beating the house elf..."  
  
"Fred! George! That's enough!" said Mrs. Weasley, "Now come help me or you'll have no dinner!" At this they got up somberly, and Fred held the door open for George.  
  
"You first."  
  
"No no, you go ahead."  
  
"No really, I must insist old boy..."  
  
"I say governor, come along then and go ahead..."  
  
"No really, ladies first..."  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! NOW!"  
  
Harry and Ron laughed as they scurried into the kitchen, looks of mock alarm on their faces, "She'll have us hung up by our thumbs this time!" "Ha," said Ron, "what're they playing at? That's Filch's job!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked taken aback, "At Hogwarts...it's someone's job to hang up students by their thumbs?!" said Mrs. Granger. "Oh no ma'am, he's just joking," said Harry, "I mean, don't get us wrong, Filch tries to, but Dumbledore won't let him. He's always threatening us; doesn't mean it though." "Well he means it," said Ron, "but he just can't get away with it!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged glances but said nothing, although they looked alarmed.  
  
Harry changed the subject, "So you're both dentists right? Is that very interesting?" This subject of familiarity made both of them feel better as they delved into their profession, and some time passed before Mrs. Weasley came in and said "Dinner's ready! I hope everyone's ready to eat!" "Bloody well starving!" said Ron, lifting up his fork and knife. "No foul language Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, right, sorry," said Ron, smiling apologetically.  
  
Soon Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Tonks, Mundungus, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Mr. Granger, and Mrs. Granger were all situated in their seats, and were piling food onto their own plates when Mrs. Weasley said, "Hang on..." She counted silently, mouthing the numbers, "We're missing...where's Hermione and Professor Snape?" George spat out his chicken, "WHO?!" "Mum you didn't invite Snape did you?!" cried Fred. "Yes I did!" said Mrs. Weasley, "Because I wanted us to have a nice big get together for the Order. All we ever do is talk gloom and doom and I wanted us to have a nice celebration for once. Is that all right with you?!"  
  
"Pay them no never mind," said Moody, "we think it's lovely Molly." She sat down promptly, "Thank you." She turned to Harry, "Harry dear...would you mind...fetching the two of them, wherever they are?" "Ah no, of course not," said Harry, eyeing his turkey with longing, "I'll be back in a bit." Ron gave him a wary look, but Harry only said, "Oh I'll be fine now shut up."  
  
Harry shut the dining room door behind him quietly, a little nervous about trekking upstairs. He wasn't sure if he'd find a hexed-to-death Hermione or a hexed-to-death Snape or both, and he could only hope it was none of the above.  
  
As he ascended the staircase he heard voices talking, and he looked up to see Phineas Nigellus conversing with someone in one of the portraits. "Oh," said Nigellus, glancing at Harry, "the Potter boy returns eh?" Harry glared at him, "What of it?" "Nothing," said Nigellus smoothly, "I just didn't expect you to come back after my grandson died in such a stupid way. You were there, weren't you?" Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "Leave me alone Nigellus," and he continued up the stairway. "Young people," said Nigellus, turning back to the other character in the painting beside him, "have no manners. Everything's doom and gloom with them. And don't bother trying to help them, oh no, they'll have none of it."  
  
Harry blocked out Nigellus's voice as he continued upstairs until he arrived at Hermione's room. Surprisingly, neither she nor Snape were dead; instead Snape was saying something beneath his breath to her, and she was merely looking down at her feet as if she were ashamed. "Er," said Harry, "Mrs. Weasley wants you both to come down...if you're ready, that is." Snape said nothing and merely swept back downstairs, leaving Hermione standing there staring at her feet.  
  
"What happened?" said Harry. Hermione looked up, "Nothing. He just told me to be more grateful after he saved my parents and that I should be groveling to him." Harry let out a sound of disrespect, "Oh forget him Hermione. Let's just go eat." She shook her head, "I don't want to." Harry let out a sigh of frustration, "Hermione! It's Christmas!" She stared at him for one long moment, then finally said, "You're right. Shouldn't let this ruin it. Let's go." The two of them went back downstairs and a moment later all of them were situated at the table, enjoying some of the best food Harry had ever eaten in his life. Mrs. Weasley enjoyed several complements on her food as the evening progressed, and Harry felt she deserved every last one of them.  
  
About twenty minutes into the dinner, however, somebody familiar poked their head around the dining room door; Professor Lupin. "Remus!" said Mrs. Weasley, standing up, "Glad you made it! I was worried!" Lupin entered the room and sat down at the one empty spot, "As was I. Didn't want to miss a feast, did I?" They continued to eat for quite sometime until there was a loud popping sound, and Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he turned behind him to see a head in a fireplace. "Er," he said, and a few other people noticed the head too; none of them recognized who it was. "Hi," said the head; it was a she, a woman with long black flowing hair and an eyepatch over the left eye, "is Remus in?" Lupin heard his name and bent over around the table to see the woman, "Oh hello Celestia. Is there a problem?" She nodded, chin touching the ashes of the fire slightly, "Yeah, a bit. Erm..." she noticed the other people staring at her, "...could I have a private word?"  
  
"Sure," said Lupin, kneeling down and yanking her out of the fireplace by the hand. A minute later a very tall witch wearing all black stood before them, and she nodded to everyone, then shuffled into the kitchen to speak with Lupin. "Who's that?" asked Ron, pausing from eating his roll. "That's Celestia Jay," said Mrs. Weasley, clicking her tongue disapprovingly, "she's a bit different." "And a damn fine witch," added Moody, drinking from his hip flask, "she's an Auror right now. One of the best of her age, although I disapprove of some things that never go away..." Harry and Ron exchanged glances; what did that mean? "How so sir?" asked Fred inquisitively. "Never you mind young Weasley," said Moody, "it's not for your ears."  
  
Five minutes later Lupin and Jay reappeared, and she nodded at everyone, "Merry Christmas," and disappeared back into the fire; but before she did so, Harry noticed that her eyes lingered on Snape for a minute, and it was not at all a friendly glance. He returned the glare, and finally she climbed into the fireplace and disappeared. Lupin sat down, acting as if nothing had happened, then noticed that Harry was looking at him a little more than usual. "She's a friend of mine Harry," said Lupin easily, "very nice woman. Knows lots of people. Kind of like Mundungus." If he meant the sort of 'people' Dung knew, then Harry understood why she looked so shifty and different. Mundungus usually associated only with people in the underworld, and Jay looked the same. "When you say friend," asked Ron, "do you mean friend or 'friend'?" Everyone giggled with the exception of Snape, who looked extremely put-out as Lupin frowned, "I mean friend."  
  
After everyone had settled down, Lupin leaned forward, "Harry...I need a favor," he lowered his voice even more so, and Ron and Hermione turned about and gave them a minute of privacy. "Can I borrow the Marauder's Map again?" he whispered. Harry nodded, "I'll bring it to the next lesson. What's it for?" Lupin's eyes shifted back and forth, as if checking to make sure that no one else was listening, then said, "That's private Harry. But I'll need it for this year." "Yes sir," said Harry, "I'll bring it next time."  
  
Dinner progressed without much incident except for once when Lupin asked Fred and George how business was coming along. "Oh fine," said Fred, "except the other day...well, you wouldn't believe who came into the store..." George grinned, "Oh yeah. Dumbledore bought about ten canary creams." "Really?" said Ron happily, "That's cool!" "Yeh," commented George, "said he was going to put them in the....what was it...lemon drop jar?" Lupin and Snape both spat out their food, "That's why he's been trying to get me to eat them!" they both said in unison.  
  
Everyone laughed; somehow it wasn't all that surprising that Dumbledore would partake in something so silly. Lupin smiled apologetically, but Snape merely frowned; that, in turn, only made Harry grin a lot wider. Finally, after what seemed like a ton of food, dinner was over; Ron was currently trying to convince Hermione to join him in a game of two on one Wizard Chess against Moody, who only let out a bark of laughter and said "No thanks laddie. I won't have anymore of your tomfoolery for tonight. Besides, my leg's bothering me; I need to take some potion." He stretched his leg, and Harry could have almost sworn he heard it creak with age. "I'll play," interrupted Snape, and nearly the entire table jumped with surprise. "But I'll only play one on one," he added easily.  
  
Harry could tell what was going on; he was challenging Hermione. "I'll play," she said firmly, ignoring Ron's stutters, "let's play right now. Ron, get out your chess set. Hurry it up." Ron stared at her in disbelief for a moment, then slowly pulled out his chess set and handed it to her. Once the pieces had been dumped onto the board they shuffled themselves into place automatically, the black toward Snape and the white toward Hermione. The table lapsed into silence ever so slowly, and soon everyone was staring at the game. Pieces moved back and forth, and occasionally one would shout at Snape or Hermione, but otherwise they remained quiet.  
  
A few people got up to leave once the game approached an hour; Fred and George had to go back to their shops to take care of last minute business, and Lupin said he had to leave for Order business. But he did not leave without telling Harry to owl him the outcome of the game. Eventually, only Harry, Ron, Mundungus, Mr. Weasley, and Moody were left, eyes on the chessboard in complete rapture. The game slowly progressed into two hours; it was now midnight, and Harry could tell Hermione was getting tired. Snape, on the other hand, was wide awake as ever, and Harry noticed that he made no mistakes; he was completely in control of the game. Hermione, however, was not.  
  
Finally, at one o'clock, the game ended; Hermione lost, but not without putting up a fight. And when the game ended, Harry noticed that Hermione acknowledged Snape's win with grace, not with the hatred she had embraced so easily earlier in the evening. It seemed more like a look of understanding between the two of them, and a few minutes later, it was as if none of the fighting of months before had ever occurred. Harry didn't know what had happened, but he was glad it was finally, at long last, over with.  
  
"The night before break ends, Potter, I'll be back here for your next Occlumency and Animagus lesson," said Snape, putting on his cloak and getting ready to leave. Harry nodded, "Yes sir." And with that, he left, never looking back at any of them once, and Harry was glad he had gone. Hermione, however, was gazing at the door long after he had left, clearly deep in thought, but Harry did not press the matter as he knew exactly what it was like to wish to be left alone. 


	17. Dissent and Memory

Chapter 17: Dissent and Memory  
  
Break went over relatively well, and Harry almost enjoyed his lesson with Snape until he accidentally set his robes on fire, at which point Snape requested that Harry go boil his head and get out of the kitchen. Although he didn't follow Snape's orders to the T, Harry still left the kitchen in a hurry and went upstairs to egg Ron on to join him in a snowball fight. A few minutes later, they were enjoying a snowball fight under the close supervision of Tonks and Moody, who agreed to come along for their safety. Tonks even bewitched a few snowballs to follow them and bounce off their heads, although she quickly had to disable the charm when a few Muggles were in sight, but luckily they saw nothing.  
  
Finally it was time to go back to Hogwarts, and Harry looked forward to it with all honesty as he was getting tired of being stuck in Grimmauld Place. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were loading their trunks onto the Hogwarts Express when they heard someone remark snidely behind them, "Glad to see Weasley's got himself a proper trunk. The cardboard box he was using before wasn't working out at all well, was it Goyle?" Ron almost ran at Malfoy at full speed, but Harry grabbed him by the back of his robes. "Oh hi Professor Moody!" called out Hermione, waving her hand enthusiastically. Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I'm not falling for that one again Mudblood; if I ever saw that old codger again I'd...'  
  
A hand clamped onto Malfoy's shoulder, "You'd do what?" said Moody angrily, his magical whizzing about. Malfoy's eyes widened with surprise, and slowly he turned to see Alastor Moody glaring at him, both eyes now focused on him. "I...I..." stuttered Malfoy. "That's what I thought," said Moody, "you're a coward. Get on the train you scum." Malfoy hurried away from Moody as quickly as his arrogant strides would allow, clearly worried that Moody would turn him back into another bouncing ferret.  
  
They all laughed heartily and got on the train, shouting their thanks to Moody out the window and also a few last minute goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. And finally, they were on their way to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione went off to the Prefects' carriage, and Harry went for his usual compartment with Neville, when he found that Neville wasn't alone. Instead, he was sitting with Luna Lovegood, and the two of them were talking animatedly; Harry paused outside the door, and decided it was better to just leave the two of them be.  
  
He did, luckily, find an empty compartment a few minutes later, and he sat down in silence; he wasn't used to this. Usually there was always someone to talk to. Slowly he pulled out his books, and began to look for some unfinished homework; he couldn't find any. Putting those away he searched for his copy of Which Broomstick? but couldn't find it. Harry was now almost exasperated with boredom; he was twenty minutes into the trip and already about to fall asleep. Then Malfoy showed up.  
  
"What's wrong Potter? Couldn't find any of your Mudblood friends to sit with?" said Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry glared at them, "They're in the Prefects compartment Malfoy, you know that. Besides, I'm holding this compartment for them; they'll be here in a few minutes, so why don't you and your cronies shove off." Malfoy shrugged, "Actually, I think I'd rather hang around and see if your friends do show up. Do you even have friends, Potter? I mean besides that godfather of yours that died last year? What was he? A convicted felon? Killed all those Muggles, didn't he?" Harry felt as if his eyes and ears were pouring steam, and he shot straight out of his seat, wand clutched in a shaking hand.  
  
"Oh yes," said Malfoy lowly, "my father told me all about Sirius Black. He knows an awful lot of things about you Potter. You and your family. And I know it all too. Him being your godfather...what a disgrace." Harry almost let out a grunt of rage but instead he pointed his wand and shouted "Gravitas corpus!" and this time he put the emphasis on the right part of the word. Malfoy went spinning into the corridor, and Harry grinned when he heard him hit the floor of the compartment with a thud. Crabbe and Goyle turned to Harry, looking menacing, but Harry snapped, "You come one inch closer and you'll both get the same! Just try it!" They exchanged glances and hesitated, despite the fact that Malfoy was behind them shouting at them to attack Harry.  
  
Finally Malfoy pushed them aside and pointed his wand at Harry, hand shaking, perfect blonde hair now askew, "I should kill you for that Potter. You're lucky we're-"  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Harry and Malfoy looked up to see Professor Lupin, looking more bedraggled than ever, standing in the corridor, looking at them questioningly. "Nothing sir," said Harry and Malfoy in unison. Lupin stared at them for a minute, "Shouldn't you be in the Prefects compartment Mr. Malfoy?" Malfoy nodded, head held high, and strode out of the compartment, and Crabbe and Goyle followed him as he left. Harry put down his wand. "I hate him," he said angrily, "he's so stupid. He tries to egg me on."  
  
"And you let him," added Lupin, entering the compartment and sitting down across from Harry, "you can't let him get to you Harry. You've got to be the bigger man." "He insulted Sirius!" snarled Harry, thinking about his godfather wistfully. Lupin did not hesitate, "I seriously doubt he would want you to get expelled on his account. Especially after what he's done to keep you safe." Harry felt that comment sting, but he did not let it show, "Yeah, well, I'm just sticking up for him; you'd think he would at least appreciate it." "I know, Harry, and I'm sure he does," said Lupin, "but don't live on a memory. You can't live on a memory. You have to move on just as all of us do."  
  
"It's not that easy," said Harry bitterly. "You think it's been easy for me?" said Lupin, clearly put-out with Harry's behavior. Harry fell silent. "You don't know what it's like losing your best friend," said Lupin, eyes alight with anger, "we've suffered a blow just as you have. I understand how much worse it is for you Harry, not having James or Lily, but I know that feeling too. Don't forget that there are others here who miss Sirius as much as you, whether you like to admit it or not." Harry felt as if he'd been slapped, but he knew he deserved it, "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean it."  
  
Lupin was quiet for a minute, then said, "I have to go to the teachers' compartment. I'll see you in class." He left, and Harry felt as if a thousand pounds had been removed from his shoulders. Why wasn't he more sensitive to other people about Sirius? Other people knew him and missed him too. What's your problem? he thought disappointedly. He wasn't entirely certain that he knew, and after twenty minutes of meditating on this, he finally fell asleep with his head against the window, wishing he was someone else. 


	18. Permission

Chapter 18: Permission  
  
Hogwarts was in the full bloom of Spring, and the first Quidditch game (again) was coming up, and Harry was getting ready in the dressing room talking to Ron. A few people were humming "Weasley is our King" and Ron blushed profusely, ears tinged with red, and Harry grinned as they approached the pitch. Their first match was against Slytherin, and as the Quaffle was released, Harry saw a glimmer of gold go right past him, and he dove after it. "Potter has seen the Snitch!" said Ernie MacMillan, the new Quidditch announcer. "And there goes Malfoy, diving...diving...!" The crowd let out a disappointed sound; the Snitch had gotten away. "Too bad! Oh, here comes Ginny Weasley with the Quaffle...past Bole...past Flint...she scores!" The crowd erupted in cheers, and Harry smiled as Ginny did a victory lap before heading back into the game.  
  
Harry watched from above, and he noted that Malfoy was watching him for any sign of the Snitch. 'You want to cheat do you?' thought Harry with a grin, and he dove into a Wronski Feint, straight down to the pitch. Malfoy followed suit, and at the last minute Harry tore back up into the air, and Malfoy realized too late that he had been misled. Malfoy slammed into the pitch at full speed, and the crowd let out an "Oooh!" of horror and a few grins. Most everybody wanted Slytherin to lose.  
  
Harry took no notice of what was happening with Malfoy as he was busy looking for the Snitch, hoping the accident would buy him some extra time, and indeed it did as Malfoy got woozily to his feet and then promptly fell over. Then Harry saw it; a glimmer of gold by Malfoy's head. 'Oh no,' he thought, diving toward Malfoy as fast as he could; Malfoy turned, clearly not entirely conscious, and stared at Harry, "Wha?" he mumbled incoherently. Harry whipped past Malfoy so fast that Malfoy's robes fluttered in his wake, and Harry's hands found the Snitch.  
  
"POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"  
  
Malfoy, in the meantime, fell over yet again, still mumbling, but Harry didn't care; his teammates swooped down to him and began shouting happily. He blushed intensely when Ginny Weasley kissed him on the cheek, and Ron gave her a reproachful look, but they continued celebrating anyway.  
  
That night in Gryffindor common room everyone was celebrating with extra stashes of food from Hogsmeade, and Ron was getting into bragging mode about his moves on the field. "...Caught the Quaffle, but only just; I mean, if I hadn't thought up the idea of giving it a kick and then catching it with the hands..."  
  
"The look on Malfoy's face was priceless when he hit the ground!"  
  
"He's an idiot for not seeing the Snitch in time; right by his head too!"  
  
"The way you got that Quaffle Ron...that was something!"  
  
"Ginny, you swerved that Bludger like it was nothing; did you see it coming?"  
  
Harry grinned as he listened to everyone's conversations, then finally decided that he needed to go to bed; he climbed up to the boys dormitory and finally fell upon his bed, still thinking of the match, and blissfully went to sleep.  
  
It was a good day.  
  
It was mid-April, and Harry was eating lunch with Ron and Hermione, when Ron noticed something strange. "Anybody else been noticing how Snape's been acting funny lately? Like over the past few weeks?" The three of them looked up at the High Table to see that Snape was eating very, very slowly, and every once in a while a hand would snap up and clutch his jaw. The three of them looked back at each other, "He's been doing that for a couple weeks," said Harry, "I noticed that before. Didn't think anything of it." Ron shrugged, "Still think it's a little odd. I don't know what he's doing it for."  
  
They looked up at Snape again and saw that he was doing it again, only this time rubbing his jaw. Something, clearly, was hurting him every time he ate. "Probably his teeth," said Hermione, "you'd think he'd go to a dentist, but not him. Too proud for that, I'm sure." "I don't think he's ever been to one, have you seen his teeth?" grinned Ron, "Always spitting at us with those yellow teeth...so gross." Harry laughed and they continued to eat, and finally it was time for their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.  
  
"Today," said Lupin, pulling out a large book, "we will be reading the next two chapters in your book first, and then have our practical lesson. You see, we're about ready to go into some dangerous territory, and I don't want anybody getting hurt." A few people hurried ahead through their textbooks and saw what the chapters were; vampires and bugbears. "As you can see, both of these creatures are blood-sucking, and their bites will cause their victims to become the same creature themselves. Can anyone tell me where vampires first came from?" Hermione's hand shot into the air; "Yes Miss Granger?" "Transylvania, in the fifteenth century," she said proudly. "Very good Miss Granger, take ten points," said Lupin.  
  
"Now how about bugbears?" he asked. Again Hermione's hand shot into the air, quivering with excitement. "Yes, Miss Granger?" said Lupin quizzically with a smile. "Bugbears originally were located in Russia but then migrated into other areas of Europe, such as Germany's Black Forest and Poland." "Very good, another ten points," said Lupin, moving on. Hermione beamed, and Ron silently rolled his eyes as Lupin said, "Now I'm sure many of you are wondering how it is that we'll be examining either of these creatures up close, so I'll tell you.  
"I happen to have a friend who is a vampire, and he has sportingly agreed to come in and discuss his disease with you. Also, I am currently working out something with Hagrid to have a bugbear imported here legally, with a license from the Ministry of Magic. Now, your assignment for this week is to read the next two chapters and then give a six inch summary on each. These will be due Monday. You may begin...now."  
  
Everyone grinned and read their chapters in silence; they were more than happy to read if it meant getting to see a real life vampire and bugbear. Not many people got the chance to do that. Their time in class passed quickly, and Harry found that he had already begun to write his summary on vampires when the bell rang. The three of them hurried out into the hall after they each said goodbye to Professor Lupin, then headed up to the common room.  
  
They had just rounded a corner when they almost ran head on into Snape. "Miss Granger, just the person I was looking for," he said, "I need a word with you." Harry and Ron exchanged glances but Hermione said, "Go ahead, I'll catch up later."  
  
A few minutes later they were clambering through the portrait hole, and Harry and Ron immediately turned to each other, "What was that about?" said Ron. "Dunno," said Harry, "but I hope he's not going to tell her off again. That's the last thing she needs what with all the studying she's been doing for the end of the year exams." "No kidding," said Ron thoughtfully, "actually...Harry...I'm starting to think that...that maybe we should study too." Harry was shocked, "Really Ron?" "Yeah. I mean, I know it's strange for me to say that, but the truth is, I really want to do well on the end of year exams and the N.E.W.T.s. If I don't do well...I won't be an Auror."  
  
Harry grinned, "As long as we're studying together I think we'll be all right." Ron shrugged, "That and if we get Hermione to help us." Just then, Hermione came through the portrait hole, "Hello," she said, sitting down beside them. "What happened?" asked Ron instantly. "What?" said Hermione, "Oh, you mean with Professor Snape?" They both nodded, "Well," she began, "remember how you were both saying that he was acting strangely at mealtimes? Well he asked for my parents' office number; I think there's something wrong with his teeth. He said one of them was bothering him but he wouldn't say anything else." "Why doesn't he just remove it magically?" said Ron.  
  
"I asked him that, but he wouldn't go into details; said he doesn't like to do it that way or something. Prefers Muggle dentists. And since he already knows my parents..." "He feels more comfortable around them," finished Harry. "Right," said Hermione, "so I guess he'll be seeing them some time soon." Harry and Ron grinned, "Maybe he'll finally get his teeth straightened, all yellow and nasty..." Ron trailed off, "Ugh!" "Besides," added Hermione, "he said that this would square us." "Oh, you mean no more trying to get the best of each other?" asked Ron. "Basically," said Hermione firmly, "I think...I guess...he never really clarified..." Harry and Ron laughed, but Hermione looked slightly exasperated.  
  
Dinner that evening was wonderful, and it made Harry feel better before he went down to his Occlumency and Animagus lessons for the evening. He waved his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione, then descended into the dungeons, silently clearing his mind of a few unwanted things, readying himself for Occlumency. "Tonight Potter," said Snape once he had arrived, "we're going to try something a little different with your Occlumency. Instead of me attacking your mind, you are going to attack mine." Harry hesitated; he wasn't sure this was something he wanted to see, but he only nodded.  
  
"The Headmaster wants you to become at least somewhat accomplished at both Occlumency and Legilimency, so listen carefully. In order for you to become a Legilimens, you need learn how to prepare your mind for attack. When you attack a mind, Potter, all your thoughts must be concentrated on that one person. Eye contact is key because the spell will not work unless you are looking directly into the person's eyes." "What about Vold-er, the Dark Lord, sir? He's never looked into my eyes but he's been inside my mind," Harry spoke. "That, I am not entirely certain about," said Snape, folding his arms and looking at Harry distastefully, "although he is capable of more than most wizards, and I have no doubt that he has a few extra abilities that most humans do not. That would make sense as well, being a non-human..." "He's a non-human? Sir?" "After he transformed, no, he is no longer a human; he might appear as such but..." Snape trailed off, and he seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, then his eyes snapped back up to Harry.  
  
"As I was saying, being a Legilimens requires eye contact and intense concentration. You need to think of your own mind as a needle, prodding the other person's mind. You're really diving into their brain, in a way, and you need to understand exactly how that works." Snape stood up, "Try the spell now as you are." Harry fumbled for his wand, pointing it at Snape. He remembered he had to keep eye contact...focus your mind... "Legilimens!" said Harry. His wand let out a wisp of gas, then fell limp. Clearly it hadn't worked. "Not concentrating hard enough Potter," said Snape easily, "you have to concentrate on the person intensely and keep eye contact. Try it again."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and stared at Snape for nearly a minute, concentrating, then cried, "Legilimens!" This time he saw gray shapes, he saw things moving, but what he could not see...where was he...?  
  
He was back in the office now, and Snape shook his head as if clearing it of thoughts, "Did you see anything?" "Just shapes moving," said Harry, "I couldn't tell if it was even anything at all." "That's a good sign," said Snape, "but not good enough to prevent you from practicing. You understand that you may not practice this on any other human being, don't you?" "But sir, how do I practice if I can't-" "According to the ninth decree for Underage Wizardry," interrupted Snape, "you may not practice on a schoolmate until the legal age of eighteen. But you will have to practice by learning to focus your mind. You can at least focus on different people, although you may not use the spell. Do you understand me?" "Yes sir," nodded Harry. "Good. Practice on your concentration for the next week. For now, however, you need to work on your Animagus transformation."  
  
Harry nodded as Snape continued, "For now let's see how you've been coming along. Go ahead." Harry pocketed his wand and began to concentrate yet again; a King Cobra, with green eyes and black glasses markings around the head, about a foot and a half long... He could feel himself moving, changing, but he continued to concentrate; a rattle, smooth scaly skin, white underbelly...  
  
He was on the floor, in his King Cobra form, hissing at Snape. "Very good," said Snape, and Harry found that, after months of practicing lip reading, he was getting much better. "Now transfer again," said Snape. 'No no, he didn't say transfer, he said transform,' thought Harry, mentally making a note about the way he had said the word 'transform.' He needed to observe people more carefully. In his snake form, Harry now thought of himself; six feet tall, with messy black hair, green eyes, wears black glasses, big baggy clothes, skinny...  
  
He was moving again, but Harry continued to keep his eyes shut, still concentrating, and a minute later he was standing next to Snape, in his human form. "Better than last time," said Snape, "but you're still transforming slowly. You need to learn how to do it quickly, Potter. In a way it's like Occlumency or Legilimency; the key is speed and concentration. Now do it again, come on, hurry it up."  
  
This continued on for about half an hour until finally Snape said that was enough for the night, and Harry was grateful as he was getting tired. "You're moving along much faster now," said Snape, "but you're still taking quite some time to do it. You need to be about this fast." Snape transformed abruptly and sat hissing before Harry, then five seconds later he was a human again. "You can practice this on your own but only when you are alone, Potter. And do not attempt to practice if you cannot concentrate. Horrible accidents have occurred when wizards aren't concentrating and end up half and half, and I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would just as soon not take you to St. Mungo's."  
  
Harry nodded and Snape dismissed him, and he was just about to leave when Snape called after him, "Just a minute Potter." Harry turned back, and saw that Snape was holding a piece of parchment, "This is your Animagus license. It just came in from Cornelius Fudge. I've already signed it but you need to sign it as well before they can legally register you." Harry took the slip of parchment and read  
  
The Ministry of Magic declares that  
Harry James Potter  
has been accepted as a legal Animagus under the strict supervision of  
Professor Severus Christopher Snape  
and acknowledges all responsibility of any misuse involving his  
transformation, registered with the markings of green eyes and black  
glasses in the form of a King Cobra.  
  
Harry looked down at the bottom of the paper to see that two people had signed the parchment, and he asked Snape for a quill as he read  
  
Cornelius Achilles Fudge  
X Minister of Magic  
  
Professor Severus Christopher Snape  
X Supervising Animagus Wizard  
  
X Animagus in Training  
  
Harry signed the parchment and handed it back to Snape, who said, "You should be getting your official license as soon as they receive this and have time to process it. Until then, you're still an illegal Animagus, so don't get any ideas. That's all." Harry turned and left the dungeon; within days he'd be a legal Animagus... He had to tell Ron and Hermione, and when he got back to the common room he did. "That's cool Harry!" said Ron excitedly, "You'll have to show us!" Harry grinned happily, then said, "Well...now that I think about it...I don't know...I mean, Snape said he wanted me to concentrate, and if you guys are around...I could go about halving myself..."  
  
"When you say halving you mean being like half snake half Harry right?" asked Hermione. "Yeah," said Harry, "Snape told me some stories a few weeks back about people that had gone and halved themselves. It was pretty horrible, apparently." He told them the story that Snape had told Harry about some bloke Snape had once known that could transform into a ferret (Ron snorted, thinking of Malfoy), but apparently got distracted and transformed into a human being that crawled on the ground and had fur. "Ugh," said Ron, "that doesn't sound at all pleasant now does it?" "Not really, no," said Harry, "so I'd just as soon not end up a scaly human slithering across the ground." 


	19. Legal

Chapter 19: Legal  
  
April passed quickly, and soon May was upon them, and everyone was studying more than ever before. Even Harry and Ron had study groups in the library, inviting along as many people as possible, and they had one large study session a week, discussing all the things they were sure would be on the test. Madam Pince, however, finally threw them all out of the library on account of them making too much noise, and as a result, they ended up downstairs in the great hall at Gryffindor table, all of them babbling about things they feared would be on the tests.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting down for breakfast that Monday, talking about the tests, which were only weeks away, when Hedwig showed up with a letter for Harry. Not used to get mail, Harry plucked it from Hedwig's beak and gave her some of his toast, which she nibbled gratefully, then flew off to the Owlery. He read the letter quickly, then grinned. "What's that?" asked Ron, and Harry handed the letter to him.  
  
Harry Potter King Cobra 6'0" 1'6" 160 lbs. 1 lb. Green Eyes Green Eyes, Black Glasses  
  
Registered with the Ministry of Magic  
  
Supervising Animagus Wizard: Professor Severus Christopher Snape  
  
Minister of Magic: Cornelius Achilles Fudge  
  
Lifetime License  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Ron, then kept his voice down, "So this is your license? As in, you keep this with you or something?" "Yeah," said Harry off-handedly, "I keep it with me so if they ask for my license I've always got it. Apparently the Ministry has lots of problems with illegal Animagi, or so Snape was saying." "You have no idea," said Hermione, thinking of Rita Skeeter with a nasty smile. The three of them laughed as they headed off to Herbology, and Harry put his license in his wallet, feeling proud, and he enjoyed that feeling all the way through Herbology and even through Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
At dinner, Harry was almost gulping down his food, eager to show Snape that he had done it; he was a legal Animagus now, no matter how much Snape insisted that he wasn't. Plus he was feeling good about his exams; and he had practiced hard on his Legilimency. Harry felt like he was on top of the world, and especially with the Quidditch game against Hufflepuff at the end of the week. No one could stop him at this rate.  
  
Their lesson, as much as Harry wished it had gone better, did not; Snape was not at all impressed with his license and merely reminded Harry that just because he was licensed did not make him a complete Animagus yet. He still had to get faster and better at it before Snape would even acknowledge that he was halfway decent. "I debated signing that parchment, Potter, believe me," he said silkily, "but since I figured that eventually you might be good at it, I had might as well make sure you're doing it legally."  
  
This angered Harry, and his Legilimency lesson did not go at all well as he could not concentrate. "If you can't concentrate then leave Potter! That's what these lessons are based around! Concentration and speed!"  
  
By the end of the lesson, Harry was almost grumbling beneath his breath, and when he got up to the common room he was muttering about "Stupid overgrown bat" and "greasy hook-nosed jerk".  
  
Ron and Hermione need not ask what had happened.  
  
Harry, however, got lucky the next day when Snape did not show up for Potions. 'I hope he hexed himself off the planet,' he thought morosely. Dumbledore showed up a minute later, and everyone's spirits were lifted, "I'll be teaching today, if you don't mind," added Dumbledore. No one voiced a concern, and their Potions lesson was one of the best ever. "Oh very good Mr. Longbottom, take ten points to Gryffindor," said Dumbledore over his half-moon spectacles as he observed Neville's potion. Neville looked as if he might burst with happiness; never had he earned points for Gryffindor in his dreaded Potions class.  
  
No one could really say why Snape had been absent for the one time in their six years of attending Hogwarts, but when Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw him at the High Table that evening they guessed what had happened. One side of his jaw was puffy, and he was clutching it in an ill manner, and a minute later they saw him taking a pill. "I think mom and dad removed one of his teeth," said Hermione with a grin, "I'll bet it was killing him." "Too bad it didn't," said Ron; Harry noticed that Snape was watching them, and he hit Ron, "Shut up, shhh!" "What? Why? He can't hear us from all the way up there!" said Ron angrily. Harry turned away so that Snape could not read his lips, "Ron, he doesn't have to hear us. All he needs is to see us. He can read lips!"  
  
Ron and Hermione dropped their forks in unison, and Ron stuttered, "You mean...every time...every time I've called him a greasy git...he could tell?!" he whispered. Harry nodded, and now the three of them were all facing away from Snape so he could not read their lips, "He learned how to read lips so he could hear when he's in his snake form. Snakes can't hear so he has to know what people are saying somehow." Hermione put her face in her hands, "That explains so much now. Why didn't I think of that before?!"  
  
Harry and Ron, from then on, seemed to be paranoid whenever they were in Potions class; at their next class, they only spoke if Snape was not looking at them, and consequently, they did not notice something different about him until the end of class. "He looks different," said Ron quietly, "I can't figure it out." After a long minute of trying to decipher the mystery, all three of them realized in unison what was different; his teeth were pearly white. Hermione almost giggled, "Mum and dad must have done it; look at his teeth! That's hilarious!" A few others in class seemed to notice this as well, and eventually Snape figured out the source of humor and from then on refused to bare his teeth at any student. They laughed about it for days afterward. 


	20. Caught

Chapter 20: Caught  
  
Before they knew it, the next few weeks flew by in a flash, and it was mid-May. The exams were upon them. However, Harry was facing his Defense Against the Dark Arts practical exam with happiness; he knew it would be another obstacle course similar to his third year, and he was ready for it. Sure enough, Lupin had prepared a large area of the Hogwarts ground as an obstacle course, and Harry found himself combating a vampire, a bugbear, two hinkypunks that tried to mislead him, a kappa, one boggart, and a Hairy MacBoon. By the time the course was finished, Harry was almost exhausted, but he grinned when Lupin said, "Full marks Harry. That was very well done."  
  
Knowing he had scored well on his Defense exam, Harry went to lunch feeling almost famished but content after his struggles through the obstacle course. Ron and Hermione, however, were a little unnerved; "I could have taken on that vampire a lot quicker if I had just concentrated a bit," said Ron, "I think Lupin took some marks off for that. He almost bit me." "I did fairly well I think," said Hermione, "but one of those blasted hinkypunks got me off course and I landed in a bog. It was dreadful. Luckily I know a few good Cleaning Spells or my robes would never have been free of muck."  
  
Their last exam of the week, Charms, went over fairly well as Harry had spent most of his time with the D.A. practicing charms and spells, and Flitwick even gave him some extra credit for being able to cast an Impervious Charm, which he was not supposed to learn until his seventh year. "Very good, Mr. Potter, very good," squeaked Flitwick, throwing a few spells at Harry to check that the Charm had worked. They bounced off Harry, and Flitwick marked him for ten extra points. Things were going wonderfully for Harry, and he was content knowing that most of his tests would score well.  
  
That night they enjoyed a party in the Gryffindor common room, and Harry was so happy with himself that he asked Ron and Hermione if they shouldn't go down to Hagrid's and visit. "I don't know Harry," said Hermione cautiously, "I mean, it's getting late..." "Oh come now Hermione," said Ron with a grin as he drank some butterbeer, "it's the end of the year and we've made it without too many bad things happening. Why not? Come on Harry, get your Invisibility Cloak, let's go." The two of them (plus a reluctant Hermione), headed out the portrait hole and down to the front stairs, then trekked across a moonlit lawn to Hagrid's hut, where the lights were on the chimney was smoking merrily.  
  
"It's us!" whispered Harry when Hagrid opened the door. "You three!" said Hagrid exasperatedly, "Come on in, I can' believe yeh are here! Hurry up now, don' want ter be seen!" They shuffled in quickly and Hagrid shut the door with a click; a moment later, they were all enjoying tea and stoat cakes, which the three of them politely declined after having experienced Hagrid's food before. "Enjoy yer Care o' Magical Creatures exam then?" asked Hagrid as he drank from a mug the size of a bucket. "Oh yes," said Harry, "of course," although silently he hoped he never had to feed a Fire Crab ever again. "Well," said Hagrid proudly, "I had some trouble findin' a Fire Crab, but once yeh get hold o' one, they seem ter take ter yeh pretty well, so there's no losin' 'em. I'm thinkin' about usin' Crabbie for me seventh year exam next year too, what do yeh think?"  
  
The three of them tried to sway Hagrid that this was a bad idea; number one because they did not want to see Crabbie ever again, and number two because Fire Crabs were illegal. Hagrid, however, brushed them off, although they argued with him for some time, until there was a knock on the door. "Hide under that cloak you three," said Hagrid in a whisper as he went to answer the door. Once he saw that they were well-concealed, he opened the door. "Professor Snape! What brings yeh here?" asked Hagrid, allowing the tall and menacing Professor Snape to enter the hut. "Nothing in particular Hagrid," said Snape easily, looking around the hut. Harry instantly felt as if a ball of dread had welled up inside him; Snape knew they were here some how.  
  
"However," said Snape, turning to face Hagrid, "I am a little concerned. You see, I happened to visit Remus Lupin a few minutes ago but he was not in his office; however, a special piece of parchment was laying on his desk that allows the viewer to see exactly where everyone is in Hogwarts. It said that Potter, Weasley, and Granger were here in your hut; is that so, Hagrid? Because you know just as well as I that none of them are allowed down here, especially at this late an hour." Hagrid looked as if he was sweating, and he could only stumble through his words, "Ah, well, don' know about the three o' them bein' down here..." "Hagrid," said Snape silkily, "you do realize that I'm only here for their protection, don't you? I would hate for something to happen to any of them."  
  
'I'll bet you would,' thought Harry silently, hoping Hagrid could pass Snape's detection. "So would I," said Hagrid, "I wouldn' like anythin' ter happen ter them either." They both stared at each other in silence, Snape's black tunnel-like eyes staring into Hagrid's black beetle- like eyes, and finally Hagrid said, "Professor...they're...they're right there." He pointed to the corner where they were hiding. "Run!" said Harry as Snape dove at them, yanking on the Invisibility Cloak. They were caught. "So," said Snape, rounding on them, "so. You three are above the rules yet again, I see. Decided to venture down here for a little late night chat despite everything the Headmaster has told you about not going anywhere after hours?"  
  
Harry's heart stung with that statement, mostly because he knew it was true, but Snape continued, "Of course I should have expected this. You three have always been above the rules, haven't you? Well we'll see how above the rules you are when I take you to the Headmaster." Snape turned to Hagrid, "Thank you, Hagrid. You made a wise move." Harry looked at Hagrid pleadingly; he knew in his heart that Hagrid had done the right thing, but still... "I'm sorry Harry," said Hagrid, "but I've bin afraid for you three ever since yeh got here this year. He's right."  
  
The four of them left Hagrid's hut in silence, Snape in the lead, when suddenly he stopped and turned to face the three of them, each looking ashamed at their foolhardy behavior. "You know," said Snape easily, "I might be persuaded into not taking you to the Headmaster for expulsion." The three of them looked up at Snape, wondering how this persuasion might occur and what it would take. "I," said Snape, "have a favor that needs doing." He produced a scrap of parchment from his robes and said, "This is a portkey. It will take us to the Ministry of Magic. If Potter agrees to give up his Animagus license, I will not take you three to the Headmaster for expulsion." Harry stared at Snape for a minute; what was he playing at? Harry knew Snape didn't want him to be an Animagus, but to turn in his license just so the three of them wouldn't get expelled?  
  
"All right," said Harry firmly, "I'll do it." He reached out to touch the portkey as Hermione said "Harry wait! Don't do this!" But too late. Harry, Snape, and now Hermione were spinning off to the Ministry of Magic. 


	21. Inescapable

Chapter 21: Inescapable  
  
They were definitely not at the Ministry of Magic. Instead, they were standing in front of an old house, and Harry saw on the overgrown placard in front of it that it said "Riddle House." Harry felt his stomach plunge, and he grabbed Hermione and jerked his head in the direction of the sign. "What's going on?!" said Harry to Snape angrily. Snape whipped about and jerked the both of them by the backs of their robes into the house, and silently Harry prayed that Ron had gone to get Dumbledore. "Welcome," said Snape, shoving the two of them into the decrepit house, "to the home of Tom Riddle."  
  
They had both fallen to their knees when Snape had tossed them down, but as they looked up, they now saw who was standing before them. Voldemort. "You traitor!" shouted Harry at Snape, "You betrayed Dumbledore!" Voldemort's eyes gleamed red as he watched Harry spout at Snape, "Tut tut, Harry, clearly you have learned nothing," said Voldemort softly. Hermione and Harry, horrified at the sight of the pale, skeletally thin Voldemort, stared as he said, "This is not Professor Snape. Lucius Malfoy, my loyal servant, offered to take a bit of something called Polyjuice Potion and..." Harry and Hermione whipped about; even as Voldemort spoke, Snape was starting to change. His hair was getting longer and lighter; eventually it was blonde, and Harry saw that his nose was growing smaller and his eyes were changing to a gray hue. It was indeed Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"How did you get free?!" shouted Harry. Malfoy smiled an all too condescending smile and said, "Potter, the ways of the Dark Lord are many." Harry turned to face Voldemort, "If he used a Polyjuice Potion then where's the real Snape?" Voldemort smiled at the two of them, and it made Harry's stomach churn, "Follow me." Harry and Hermione felt a hand on their robes and Malfoy was pushing them along, following Voldemort's skinny backside.  
  
A minute later they were in a dust-laden room, and Harry noticed that three separate paths had been carved through the dust, as if bodies had been dragged through it... Hermione let out a whimper and she almost fainted; lying next to an unconscious Snape were the terrified Grangers. Harry felt as if his heart had frozen; Voldemort not only had Snape but Hermione's parents, and they were both quivering, terrified, and bound in thick cords next to Snape's supine body. "Let them go, Voldemort, they're of no use to you!" said Harry angrily. Snape mumbled something; apparently he was coming to.  
  
"No, that's all right, I think I'll keep them for now," said Voldemort slyly, facing them both with menace. "What do you want with them?" said Hermione, a pleading look in her eyes. "Nothing really," said Voldemort, "except for the fact that I'm going to kill them. After all, I love to kill anything and anyone Harry seems to know, respect, or love. That's why you'll be next," he said, pointing his wand at Hermione. "No, please, don't kill them!" said Hermione, tears in her eyes, choking back a sob. Snape grunted in the corner; he was slowly awakening. The Grangers, however, looked more frightened than ever, and Mr. Granger struggled against his bonds, "Hermione, just run! Leave us! Get out of here!"  
  
"That won't be possible Mr. Granger," said Voldemort, "none of you will be leaving this house any time soon. Lucius, get Peter; we'll be needing him to help move the bodies in a few minutes." Malfoy bowed and exited the room, and Harry felt as if his worst nightmare was coming true. "Voldemort, you don't need them, they're useless to you. If you want anyone, take me!" said Harry, "Just let them go!" Harry noticed that Snape was looking at him groggily, "Potter?" His eyes wandered blearily to Voldemort, "Oh." "Don't worry Snape, you're after the Mudblood," said Voldemort with a malicious grin that would have caused almost anyone to faint with fear. "Strange of you," said Harry, rage boiling, "to call her a Mudblood when you yourself are the same. Funny how the hypocrisy works isn't it?"  
  
The room fell silent; the only sound was Malfoy's steps returning to the room. Voldemort stared at Harry fiercely, red eyes aglow, but Harry refused to back down. "Have it your way, Potter," said Voldemort, "you've made me angry, and I do not reward that at all." He turned to the Grangers, wand raised, and Harry threw himself at Voldemort, but too late; Malfoy had grabbed hold of Harry and Hermione, and he made them face the Grangers.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
The green jet of light hit both of the Grangers at the same time, and a terrifying sound such as Harry had never experienced entered the room; the sound of death. They were dead. "NOOO!" screamed Hermione, "NO! YOU MONSTER!" she sobbed, fighting against Malfoy's grip. "Shut up you Muggle- born!" snapped Voldemort, "It was your choice to befriend Potter! You made the decision and now you'll have to live with it! Anything Harry touches will die! I promise that!" Hermione fell to her knees, eyes on her motionless parents, and she sobbed into her arms. Harry, in the meantime, was fighting Malfoy with all his strength, trying to get free. Voldemort rounded on Harry, "Accio wand!" he said easily, and Harry's wand flew to Voldemort's open hand.  
  
Harry almost fell to his knees in exasperation and anger and fear and hatred...was this how his parents had died...? Was he going to die this way? Was everyone going to die because of him?  
  
Harry noticed that Snape was staring at him with a half-conscious look in his eyes; he was mouthing something...transform... Harry felt as if the answer had just bit him...the answer...had just...bit him... I'm a snake...I'm a King Cobra...green eyes...black eyeglasses...  
  
Harry was rattling on the floor, head rearing up, hood spread wide. "Oh very cute Potter," said Voldemort, "I'm impressed. You managed to turn into a snake. Trying to take after me, are you?" Harry reared back and spat as far as he could; he willed the venom to flow and it sprayed Voldemort in the eyes, and he let out a shriek of pain and rage and kicked Harry. Harry flew across the room but transformed as he did so, hitting the wall as a human. "You little brat!" shouted Voldemort, clutching his head and trying to rub out the venom. But Harry could see that Voldemort knew what had happened; he had to get the antidote soon or he would suffer its effects. "Malfoy, stay here and watch them," he snarled, blindly staggering out of the room, "torture them if you feel, but their deaths are mine. I'll be back later."  
  
Malfoy threw Harry and Hermione looks of distaste, although Hermione barely noticed through her tears. Harry felt his head throbbing; he had hit it hard on the wall, and now he was feeling slightly cloudy. Malfoy was snarling something at him, but he didn't exactly hear what.  
  
Then he felt the pain.  
  
He screamed with pain and hurt, the Cruciatus Curse stabbing him a thousand times over, and silently he begged for death, never wanting to feel ever again... Hermione was sobbing...Snape was struggling to free himself...Harry was dying...his sense were blown away... 'Just die, just die,' he told himself as his muscles tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed, feeling white hot knives of pain. Someone shouted something. Something that sounded like...expelled...expelliate...expelliarm...expelliarmus? The pain had stopped. Harry looked up. Dumbledore was standing there, looking more terrifying than Harry had ever seen in his life. Malfoy was lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. Hermione was frozen with fear, tears still streaking down her cheeks. Snape had stopped struggling but was saying, "...Voldemort killed them. No remorse. Heartless sonofabitch. Potter sprayed venom into his eyes. He said he would be back, but I doubt it after he figures out that Malfoy and Pettigrew are gone." "Thank you Severus, just relax now," said Dumbledore, and Harry now noticed that behind him stood Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley. Ron had pulled through, and Harry silently made a note to buy him whatever he wanted for Christmas.  
  
And then Harry passed out. 


	22. Exhaustion

Chapter 22: Exhaustion  
  
The funeral for the Grangers took place a week later, once everyone was out of the hospital wing. It was a small funeral; Hermione did not want it blasted all over the school that her parents had died. The service was held in a Muggle cemetery, and those that attended came in Muggle clothes so as not to attract too much attention. Dumbledore gave the eulogy, wearing a formal Muggle suit, and Harry stared at the two coffins as they were lowered into the ground. Hermione stood at the head of them, looking almost dead; there was no movement in her eyes, no boisterous glimmer, just...nothing.  
  
Harry looked around the circle of people that had attended; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were present; so was McGonagall, being the Head of House; Ron and Harry were both there, feeling as if the world had collapsed; Lupin was standing beside them. The last person there was Snape, dressed in a black Muggle suit and tie, and looking down at the coffins with an inscrutable look, face hidden behind his hair, hands in his pockets, and Harry silently wondered what was going through his mind. "Sometimes we lose that which is dearest to us," began Dumbledore, and everyone listened carefully, eyes still on the caskets. "No one can tell us why we lose the ones we love, except for the fact that maybe it is time for them to move on; that maybe they are needed somewhere else.  
  
"I don't think anyone can say a word against the Grangers; they were good people, with good hearts, and good souls; their deaths were wrong and terrible. It is now, in this time of dire need and fear, that we must band together, and remember what happened that night. We must remember that even those who are not a part of the magical world can still become a part of something much worse. Something they do not deserve. We must be cautious and remember the Grangers; remember that there are those who would do us harm, who would do innocents harm, who would act without remorse. Remember the Grangers for their kindness, their warmth, and their compassion for others; but most of all, remember the Grangers because forgetting their example could be a terrible mistake."  
  
No one said anything; everyone knew what Dumbledore meant. The deaths of the Grangers had proved to everyone that even those that were not directly involved in the Order were risking their lives. 'Anyone that's a friend of mine is marked,' thought Harry silently, 'that's what it's proof of. Everyone I know dies.'  
  
The caskets were lowered into the graves, and Harry heard Hermione sobbing uncontrollably. Harry saw Dumbledore move over to her out of the corner of his eye, and saw that he was holding her, Hermione sobbing, "Please, Professor...change it back...make it better..." Harry's heart stung as Dumbledore said the one thing he had never thought of Dumbledore, "I can't." She sobbed harder, and Dumbledore hugged her tightly, and Harry saw a single tear drop roll down his aged cheeks. Harry choked back a sob as he looked down at the graves, then looked at the tombstones. 'I don't want to be a name carved into a stone,' he thought silently, 'someone save me.'  
  
Harry felt as if the world were collapsing around him; the horrified looks on the faces circled around the graves of the Hermione's parents... Harry turned and ran, and he did not look back; he was running through the Muggle graveyard, and it was now dusk, and he was wishing for this to end. That he wasn't Harry Potter. That he was someone else. Someone else who didn't have to think about the hell that was about to happen...  
  
Harry retched into a trash bin and emptied his stomach within a few minutes; he felt as if everything he'd ever eaten in his life was now in the trash bin. Tears were dripping from his face, and he thought of the expressions on the Grangers' faces after Voldemort had killed them. Mouths open, eyes wide, horrified looks... Harry vomited again, stomach heaving multiple times. Did his parents die that way? With their faces frozen in terror?  
  
He thought of the flash of green light and the sound of a cold, high laugh that he had heard a thousand times in his waking nightmares, and Harry fell to his knees, still grasping the trash bin. My mother died that way...she died for me...to save me...to save me from looking like the Grangers... He retched again. "Why are you doing this to me?!" he sobbed out loud, looking at the sky. There was no answer. Then again, he hadn't expected one.  
  
Sirius was dead. His parents were dead. The Grangers were dead. Cedric was dead. Harry covered his mouth, keeping himself from vomiting again, and all he could see were the horrified looks on all their faces before they died. Sirius going through that terrifying veil, that frozen look of realization and horror... His parents... The Grangers, shaking with fear as the Killing Curse had hit them... Cedric open-mouthed and frozen on the ground... He sobbed harder. Why was this him? Why couldn't it be someone else?  
  
"Harry."  
  
He turned to see Lupin standing there, dressed in an old-looking green Muggle suit; he sat down next to Harry, who was still hanging onto the trash bin. "Come on, let it go," said Lupin, easing Harry's hands off the rim of the bin. Harry let it go slowly; he hadn't realized he had been clenching it so hard. Harry wiped the tears from his face, and looked away from Lupin. He found that his breathing was shaky and staggered, and he was quivering in a state of mixed fear and horror. "I have to go away," he whispered, "no one can know me. I have to get away from everyone. Everyone will die if I don't. You have to go away Professor. Don't talk to me; he'll go after you too."  
  
Harry felt two arms grab his shoulders and Harry found himself staring into Lupin's gray eyes, full of determination and firmness. "Don't say that Harry. There's nothing you can do. This isn't your fault. This is no one's fault but Voldemort's. You can't run, and neither can we. We have to fight him, because that's what's right Harry. If we run then the world won't have anything to depend on; nothing will stand between Voldemort and the world. We can't let that happen Harry. What occurred with the Grangers was horrible, but if anything it should strengthen our resolve to continue on, to fight..."  
  
Harry saw the age in Lupin's face for the first time; the gaunt look, the darkened eyes, and somewhere he saw something there, a part of himself, and a part of Sirius. "We can't give up, we can't give him the satisfaction," said Lupin, eyes staring straight into Harry's, and he whispered, "are you going to give in Harry? Are you going to let a disgusting slime of a creature frighten you into the shadows? Into hiding? Or are you going to fight?"  
  
Harry's eyes fell to the ground, hollow and full of self-loathing, and then he felt something inside him explode; his parents, Lupin's friends, Sirius's friends, James and Lily, had died to keep him alive. He couldn't give up this easily; he had to do this for them. He had to stay alive, he had to fight Voldemort, he had to show to the world that he was the son of James and Lily Potter...  
  
Lupin stood and held out a hand to Harry, and Harry set his jaw and took hold of his hand and hoisted himself up. "I'll stay," he said firmly, "I'll fight." Lupin looked more tired than Harry had ever seen in his life, but his eyes were alight for a brief moment, "Come on; let's go find the others; they're looking for you right now."  
  
"They already know," said a voice. Harry and Lupin turned to see Snape leaning against a large weeping willow; it looked as if he had been there for some time. "Oh," said Lupin, looking a little standoffish, "I see. Thank you, Severus." Snape seemed to ignore Lupin, and instead approached Harry, standing only a few feet away from him, looking down at him. Harry waited for him to say something foul and cruel as usual, but Snape seemed to be searching for something above Harry's head, looking for something to say.  
  
"Potter," began Snape finally, looking down at him, straight into his eyes, "you are your father's son." Those words hit Harry so hard they almost knocked him over, and he watched as Snape turned and walked away, hands in his pockets, head down, walking in silence toward the general direction of where the funeral had been held. Lupin seemed just as surprised as Harry, and finally Harry ran after Professor Snape, "Sir," he said, stopping in front of him. "Yes?" said Snape simply, not making eye contact with him. Harry held out his hand; after an appraising look, Snape shook it, "Thank you," said Harry, feeling more sincere toward the man that had made his life hell for six years than he had ever felt before.  
  
Snape shrugged and walked away, but Harry noticed that Lupin was almost beaming at him. "Old bastard has some feelings after all," muttered Lupin beneath his breath as he walked with Harry back to the funeral service.  
  
They arrived to find Hermione sitting in one of the chairs beside the graves; she was looking almost unreal. Her face was wiped of emotion, and she did not acknowledge their arrival. Professor McGonagall was sitting in the chair beside her, and clearly she had been attempting to speak to her, but Hermione would hear none of it, and she only ignored McGonagall as if she weren't even there. Harry felt sympathetic toward her; he knew Hermione would not be in the mood for any sort of conversation for probably the next several months. McGonagall finally got up and went to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, unsure of what else she could do, and Lupin and Harry did not know either.  
  
Everyone seemed to understand that it was best to leave Hermione alone for a while, and they spoke in quiet voices for a while, standing in a huddled group, not knowing what else to do. Dumbledore glanced over at Hermione often; he had tried to talk to her earlier, but even he could not get a response. Snape hung around outside the group darkly, forever the outsider, and threw a surly look in Hermione's direction occasionally. McGonagall merely tutted and knew not what to do. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ron not to interfere, despite the fact that they themselves wanted to help Hermione.  
  
Eventually the Weasleys left, taking Ron with them, after Dumbledore assured them that it was best for them to leave Hermione to be alone with her thoughts. He also shooed McGonagall away, and merely replied, "I'll stay with her Minerva. Go home. Rest. I think we all need it." Dumbledore then turned to Harry, "I'd like for you to go back to Hogwarts Harry. Professor McGonagall will take you there, I'm sure. I'll watch after Hermione. Go on now." "But sir-" sputtered Harry. "Please Harry; she needs to be by herself. You know what I mean." Harry nodded gravely, "Yes sir." McGonagall took hold of Harry's hand and she Apparated to Hogwarts, and Harry saw no more of that terrifying day in the graveyard.  
  
Dumbledore now turned to tell Snape that it was time for him too to go home, but he found that Snape was not there. Thinking he had Apparated too, he turned to go back to Hermione only to find that Snape was sitting beside her, looking gaunter than ever. Dumbledore felt a pang of remembrance as he gazed at the two of them; Hermione was the spitting image of Snape himself twenty nine years ago. Dumbledore could remember the funeral as if it were yesterday. If anyone should have been able to empathize with Hermione Granger, it should be Severus Snape. The only difference was that Hermione had lost her parents in a much easier way. Dumbledore almost shuddered thinking about what had happened to Severus's mother and father.  
  
Hermione took no notice of Snape's presence; she felt too distant to know or feel anything. 'They're dead,' she thought idly, eyes almost burning with hatred; she couldn't cry anymore. It wasn't worth it. 'I'll go to an orphanage,' she thought silently, 'and I'll have no one. It'll just be me and my stupid books. There's no book in the world that can replace them. Where the hell do I go from here?' She vaguely noted that someone was sitting next to her; someone in a suit leaning forward, elbows resting upon the knees, head hanging low. She knew that person from somewhere. Oh yes. Professor Snape. He had saved her parents once; saved them from dying. But he couldn't the second time. No one could. She most certainly couldn't. Harry couldn't. Dumbledore couldn't. Her parents were gone forever.  
  
"Hermione," said a voice behind her; she turned her head slightly, not even bothering to face Dumbledore, "What?" The wizened man sat down on her left, "If there's anything I can do..." "There's nothing you can do," she interrupted, "nothing. Just leave me." "I can't leave you Hermione, not alone," said Dumbledore quietly, "you shouldn't be alone right now." "I'm not, now please go," said Hermione, already feeling like there were too many people in her head; it felt as if a thousand thoughts were vying for attention all at once. She couldn't handle that many; someone had to go, and right now it was Dumbledore. "Please sir, I'm seventeen, I can take care of myself," she said bitterly.  
  
Dumbledore could tell there was no getting through to her, at least, not today, "Miss Granger...I'll go. But I will call upon the common room via the Floo Network at midnight; if you are not home by then..." "I'll be there," she said blandly, "I can take care of myself. Please go." Feeling a pang of guilt mixed with sadness, Dumbledore stood, "Hermione...I've always admired your strength, especially at your age. Please know that I'll always be here, if ever you need it." Hermione nodded weakly, and she vaguely noticed him leaving, hearing receding footsteps.  
  
She was alone in the cemetery, except for...what was he still doing here? she thought absently. Hermione suddenly felt more tired than she'd been in her entire life; she stood up slowly, swaying slightly, and staggered forward. Why did she feel so horrible? Her head was throbbing; her knees buckled, and she fell forward, landing upon the soft grass with a damp thud; she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. She should have slept sometime in the past week, but she hadn't. That was probably a bad move on her part. But she didn't care anymore. Darkness was overwhelming her vision; she caught a glimpse of something familiar, and felt something warm picking her up. Where was she?  
  
Her eyes opened vaguely for a moment, blurred with oncoming sleep.  
  
How embarrassing.  
  
Professor Snape was carrying her.  
  
Hermione went back to sleep. 


	23. Spirit Rekindled

Chapter 23: Spirit Rekindled  
  
Hermione had no idea how long she slept; it might have been days; when she awoke she was in some place she did not know, and she looked groggily at a bedside clock; it was twelve-thirty at night. Dumbledore would have called upon her fireplace at twelve. But she didn't really care. She went back to sleep instead.  
  
A week later Hermione awoke again, this time feeling a bit more conscious than before. She blinked her eyes open slowly, and lifted her head carefully; it felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. Professor Snape was in a chair in the corner of the room; it looked as if he had been waiting for her to wake up. She rubbed her forehead, then shut her eyes and looked away. "Where am I?" she asked softly, feeling as if her words were ringing through her head; she clutched it in pain. If this was what a hangover was supposed to feel like, she hoped she never got drunk.  
  
"My manor," said Snape quietly, "the school year is over. I couldn't take you to the hospital wing." "The school year...is over?" she blearily sighed, "How did so much time pass?" "You exhausted yourself," said Snape, still speaking quietly, "you were asleep for weeks. Doesn't matter though. Dumbledore excused you and said you were to be given full marks for the remainder of the year. You scored well on your end of term exams, apparently." "I don't care about that," said Hermione in an ill tone, "what about Ron and Harry?" "They're both at the Weasley home," said Snape, "the Dursley family has apparently decided that they no longer care for Potter, and they refuse to take him back. Mrs. Weasley agreed to take him, however."  
  
"Well I'm glad he has a home," she snapped sarcastically, thinking of the empty flat that awaited her the moment she was better. Her head throbbed some more, and she growled with displeasure. Silence reigned for a minute, until she said, "Whatever happened to Malfoy? Did they give him the Kiss?" she asked hopefully. "No," said Snape, grimacing, "he got away. Again." "Slippery sonofabitch," she muttered beneath her breath, no longer caring if Snape heard her cursing or not. "Why am I here?" said Hermione, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Why didn't you just throw me in St. Mungo's? I'm sure I belong there, not to mention the fact that you'd just love to get rid of me."  
  
That remark seemed to sting him, and Hermione reveled in the pleasure of watching him squirm for once, "What, did I touch a sensitive spot? Why not? It's true, isn't it? I'll bet you just hate having me here. Did Dumbledore threaten you to get you to take me until I recovered? Trying to keep the whole bloody thing quiet?" "Miss Granger, that's quite enough," he said, some anger bubbling now. But why stop there? She most certainly didn't care anymore. "No, I really don't think it is," she snarled angrily, head now throbbing incessantly, "I mean, why didn't you just leave me there by my parents' graves? I'm sure that would have been the easiest thing for you to do. But I suppose you got blackmailed into taking me for a while. God knows nobody wants a Mudblood; stupid Mudblood Granger, always fouling things up, as usual..." "Miss Granger, that's enough!" shouted Snape; the words rang through her head, and she let out a moan of pain as her head shook with dizziness.  
  
"For your information, Miss Granger," he said, standing up and looking more menacing than usual, "no one ordered me to take you. I did it of my own free will, because you know what? You're not the only one that's ever lost their parents to the Dark Lord, and I felt bad about it. That's right, I have feelings. I'm not the cold, insensitive, stubborn bastard you think I am now am I? No, I brought you here because I thought it would be better for you to recover here in peace rather than be put out on display like a circus freak in the hospital wing, but I'm already beginning to see the sort of gratitude I'm going to receive!" he ended angrily, his voice at the volume of a roar.  
  
Hermione's head quivered with more dizzied emotion, and to top it off, now she felt guilty. She never would have guessed that Snape's parents had been killed by You-Know-Who. Why the hell was she still calling him that? She never would have guessed that Snape's parents had been killed by Voldemort, that's what she meant to say. "I'm sorry," she said finally, speaking in a dulled voice that did not feel like her own. After a minute of silence, he said, "It's fine. I'm going to get you something to eat; you haven't eaten a full meal in about two weeks. I'll be back in a few minutes." He slipped quietly out the door, and Hermione silently wondered why the hell he was doing this for her.  
  
A few minutes later he returned carrying a tray of soup, bread, milk, and a sandwich. She demolished it in about five minutes, and Snape felt more elated; at least she wouldn't die of starvation. Depression, however, was quite another story. "Stand up," said Snape, "come on, hurry it up. We haven't got all day." Hermione got out of bed slowly; her legs stretched and cracked with the lack of use over the past weeks, and she walked in a wobbly fashion. "Come on, let's go," he said, steadying her by taking one arm and steering her out the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the knowledge that she was wearing her flannel pajamas. "For a walk," he said, and walk they did, all the way across the manor and all the way back. "What was the point of that?" she asked when they finally came back to the bedroom. "The point of that," replied Snape, allowing her to sit in the chair he had occupied earlier, "was to get you up and out. You need to walk. The worst thing you can do is just lie there." She didn't bother arguing, and merely yawned, "When do I go home then?" she said, changing the subject.  
  
"That's up to you," said Snape, "the Headmaster thought that you should make that decision on your own. You can go home to the flat that was owned by your parents, or you can stay at any number of places. The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall have both offered their houses as residency for you. You could also go to the local orphanage. Or stay with a relative. Or," he looked a little disgruntled, "you could stay here if you really needed." "I don't really want to stay with any of my relatives, and an orphanage is absolutely not going to happen, and there's no way I'm going to put myself on you," she said stubbornly. "Then you are limited in your choices," said Snape sternly, "so it's really up to you."  
  
Hermione meditated on this over the next week; the obvious choice was to go home, to go back to where she had once been happy. In the mean time, Snape helped her recover, and within the week she was doing much better, and did not feel as depressed. Finally, after another week of recovery, she told Snape, "I'm leaving tomorrow. I've decided. I'm going back to the flat." He nodded, "I understand. I'll have Blinky my house elf fetch you a carriage for tomorrow." She smiled weakly; she hadn't used those muscles in weeks, "Thank you."  
  
The day passed quickly, and the following morning Blinky was putting her luggage into the carriage, and Hermione turned to Snape. "Thank you for...for helping me," she said quietly, "I don't really know how else I would have made it." Snape said nothing for a minute, then finally said, "If you need any help over the summer, you can use Floo Powder. I'm usually around during the summer holidays. You know the address." She nodded, and turned to get in the carriage, then suddenly turned back and threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. He hugged back for a moment, then realized that this was not a good sort of hug; she was breathing against his neck, saying, "Thank you sir...you mean so much to me...I really...I've enjoyed this...it's made me feel alive again...I've really enjoyed getting to know you..."  
  
Her left hand touched his cheek, and he almost froze, then slowly he pulled her arms from around his neck, "Miss Granger...we're still teacher and student. That's all." She looked almost shattered for a moment, and Snape regretted having to be so forward and cruel, but he had to say it. Suddenly she nodded, "You're right, of course. I guess I'm just...looking for somebody right now. I need some...some time to think. By myself." She climbed into the carriage and the door clicked shut behind her; she stuck her head out the window, "Thanks for everything." The carriage began to move, and she put her head back in, and Snape noticed that she was looking out the back window and waving. He waved back, but only just, then went inside.  
  
"That was a very noble thing you did Severus."  
  
It was Dumbledore, and from the looks of it, he had just climbed out of Snape's fireplace. "Yes, well, she's rather vulnerable at the moment. Hopefully that won't get her into trouble..." Snape trailed off. "I think she was looking for a friend," said Dumbledore, "and got caught up in wishing for something more. She won't do it again, I don't think. Once she's found out who she is this summer, she'll feel better, if not a little embarrassed. You won't be too cruel about it, will you?" Snape watched as the carriage receded into the distant city of London, "No sir, I don't think so."  
  
They were both silent for a minute, then Snape asked, "What of Potter and Weasley?" "They're safe at the Burrow," said Dumbledore, "although I'm wondering how it is that I'm going to get Harry back to the Dursleys, even for a week or so. That magic has to keep replenishing itself...but...they won't take him back. And until they do, Harry runs the risk of losing his mother's magic." Snape nodded, "I see." Dumbledore spoke again a minute later, "Speaking of Harry, how did those Occlumency and Animagus lessons go?" "Fairly well," said Snape begrudgingly, "Potter is an accomplished Occlumens, although his Legilimency still needs some work." "Oh good," said Dumbledore, "then you can help him this summer!" Snape groaned, "Somehow I knew I'd regret it if I said anything."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Well Severus, perhaps it'll be good for you and Harry." Snape frowned at the old man, and Dumbledore laughed, "Or maybe not. And what of his Animagus training?" "Surprisingly," said Snape smoothly, "Potter has done well considering how young he is. Of course, I'm not about ready to tell him that; I keep trying to get him to move faster, learn how to transform quicker, and he's doing it, but..." "But what?" asked Dumbledore, brushing some ash from his shoulders. "But I hate admitting it," finished Snape lamely, and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"You know," said Dumbledore, "I think James would really appreciate what you've done for him...what you've done to help his son. And I know Lily would have felt the same way." All Snape could remember of James, however, was the cruel taunting, and somewhere in the back of his mind, the name Snivellus echoed inside. "They were cruel childhood pranks Severus," said Dumbledore, almost as if he had read his mind, "don't let it haunt you for the rest of your life. You have to live in the present, not the past." Snape nodded, "I know."  
  
They were silent again, until finally Dumbledore said, "Severus...I never told you this, but...I'm as proud of you as a teacher could ever be of a student. You have always been a good friend; a proud one, but a good one; I just want you to know how glad I am to have you around." Snape felt stung by those words; he didn't deserve such a complement. "Sir, you're the one I should be thanking," he said, turning to look at him from where he'd been staring out the front window, "you gave me the chance. Without it, I wouldn't have made anything of myself. I'd probably be sitting in Azkaban next to the Dolohovs."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, and somewhere he felt a cold drop of ice pierce his heart as he realized that Severus was now in serious danger after what had happened at the end of the year. Voldemort would know of Severus's treachery, and he would not be welcomed back into the fold. "I'll lie low for a while, don't worry," said Severus, almost in answer to his thoughts, "I know how dangerous they can be. I'll steer clear for a while. You can count on it." "Good," said Dumbledore, "you know how worried I get." "I do," said Severus, "and I wish you wouldn't. Sometimes I'd rather just be killed and make the whole bloody thing easier." "Please don't joke about that," responded Dumbledore tightly.  
  
Snape felt bad for offending him and muttered, "Sorry," feeling a bit out of sorts. Finally, after another few minutes of silence, Dumbledore said, "Well Severus, I must be going. You will keep a look out for Miss Granger though, won't you?" "Yes," sighed Severus, "I plan on stopping by sometime in the next month to make sure she's getting on all right." "Good," said Dumbledore, "I'll do the same." He turned to climb back into the fireplace, then looked back, "Severus?" Snape turned to face him, "Yes sir?" Dumbledore smiled, "I hope you're looking forward to next year."  
  
Snape opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but too late; Dumbledore was already swirling back to his own home, and Snape was left alone in the manor. He reflected on Dumbledore's statement for a few minutes, then went upstairs and collapsed on his bed, and fell into a fitful sleep. 


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting on the very same hill that Harry and Mr. Weasley had occupied at the beginning of the year. They had been silent for the past several minutes, watching as the sun slowly crept below the horizon, streaks of gold, purple, and pink lacing the sky. "How do you think our seventh year will go?" said Ron quietly after a while. Harry shrugged in a disheartened manner and sighed, "Don't know. I expect I'll be killed." Ron winced, and finally said, "You know, Harry, I'd do anything to help you. If ever...if ever you need anything, just..." he trailed off. "I don't know," he said finally, "I mean, everything seems to happen to you doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry after a minute, "and I really hate it." He remembered his conversation with Lupin, and added, "But I won't let him get me down. I'll stand my ground. I'll take a stand. The hell if I'll let him scare me away." Ron gave a silent half-smile, "That's good. I would have really hated to lose my best friend." Harry glanced sidelong at Ron, "So would I Ron. Let's just hope next year is a better year."  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Just so you know, I AM writing a sequel. I hope it's as lovely as this one turned out to be. Or so I thought. Please review. Thank ye. By the way, I'll give you house points if you can figure out which chapter title is an Alan Rickman movie. Shouldn't be hard...if you're a fan. 


End file.
